


I'll Never Let Them Hurt You - Frerard - (Completed)

by stressedkilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 55,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedkilljoy/pseuds/stressedkilljoy
Summary: Girls are born with locks on chains around their necks.Guys are born with keys.Only your soulmate can open your lock if you're a girl. If you're a guy, your key will only fit into your soulmates lock.Which is why it's strange when Gerard Way is born with a lock instead of a key.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

_"Why doesn't he have a key?"_

_"Is it possible that he has a defect?"_

_"No ma'am, your child is completely healthy."_

_"Well then why doesn't he have a key?"_

_"Well sir, your son won't be unlocking any girl's heart."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"Donald, your son...he's gay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

I know I'm not normal. It's my parents who tried to convince me I was. But, I'm not dumb. When every other male you know has a key around their neck and you have a lock, you pick it up quickly. My dad and my brother, Mikey, always tried to hide their keys from me. I've never seen Mikey's, but I have seen my fathers. It was that moment I realized that it's not normal to have a lock if you're a male. That could only mean one thing.

I'm gay.

Welp. At least I figured it out before High School.

I never understood why my parents tried to convince me I was straight. It's not like being gay is a bad thing. I guess they wanted a perfect little heterosexual son, but they got me instead. I guess that's why they tried again with Mikey. They were successful with him, but not me. I'm just a disappointment to them.

~

I've been thinking a lot about my soulmate. Lyn-Z, who's my best friend was really the one to tell me exactly what the lock around my neck meant. She has a key, which is a very rare thing for a girl, just as having a lock is a very rare thing for a boy. She told me that if you have a key, you're normally the dominant one. 99.9% of the time that's always the case. I know now that that is not true. It was a common misconception at a young age because everyone believed males were the dominant ones. But I personally know straight relationships where that's not the case. Males are just always born with keys. Unless, of course, you're gay. Then one of you will have a lock. And that just so happens to be me.

It's frustrating to me because I have no way of telling the difference between a key that's for a guy and one that's for a girl. They all look the same, there's no way to tell.

Everyone at my school knows me as "gay boy" though. I find it unfair that I have to go through this but my soulmate doesn't. They probably don't even know they're gay.

~

Frank's POV

Another day another F. That's my motto. I don't give a shit about school if I'm being completely honest. I do try and get okay grades though, I do want to graduate. Maybe I should change my motto to "another day another D" but, that sounds kinda gay. Not that I necessarily have anything wrong with that, It's just that I'm not. Wouldn't I have a lock if I was? Like Ryan and that kid Gerard?

I mean, that'd make sense. But my best friend Jamia pointed out something to me once that really made me start thinking. Gerard has a lock. So, that means whoever his soulmate is has a key. And that means that any guy at our school could open his lock. And that includes me.

It kinda freaked me out at first to think of it that way but it's true. There's no difference between a gay key and a straight one. Unless it's on a girl, then it's kinda vice versa. I heard that girl Lyn-Z that Gerard always hangs out with has a key, that one hasn't been confirmed though.

Anyway, back to my life.

After my alarm goes off, I grab any random clothes I can find, grab a snack, and head out the door.

The drive to school isn't that long and before I knew it I was pulling into the student parking lot.

I pull into my spot and get out of the car. As I'm walking into the building I get bombarded by my friends Brendon, Pete, and Jamia.

"Hey Frankie!" Jamia greets me.

"Hey Jams" I respond back.

"Hey FrAnKie" Brendon mocks. "Gonna fuck me yet Frankie" he says whilst pretending to twirl his hair and laughing.

Pete chuckles a little too, lightly hitting Brendon on the shoulder.

"Haha very funny B." I respond. "You know me and Jamia aren't meant to be."

"There's nothing wrong with a little fooling around." Pete says, adding a very extra wink.

"I'd rather not." Jamia responds, scrunching up her face slightly. "I don't wanna see Frank as a fuck buddy, I just wanna see him as a friend." She says with a shrug.

"Lame" Brendon responds. "I'd totally do Pete."

"EWWWWWW!" Pete responds, Brendon only laughs harder.

"What? Does Petey have a thing against homosexuals? Because I sweeear you were eye-fucking Mikey Way last week." Brendon says in a teasing voice.

"Shut up." Pete responds while blushing. "I don't have a thing against homosexuals, I just have a thing against fucking you."

Everyone's laughing now, including Brendon.

Pete's laughing however, stops abruptly when he catches eye of the topic of our earlier conversation.

Mikey Way. Who just so happens to be walking with none-other than the the schools infamous "gay boy", Gerard Way.

I constantly feel bad for Gerard. He gets made fun of all the time for being gay. The only reason that Ryan and Brendon don't is because of Pete. He's kind of a bad-ass who beats up anyone who talks shit so people are pretty scared of him. I don't personally see anything wrong with being gay, I just don't think I am.

Speaking of the Way brothers, though, as all of my groups attention is now focused on them. we all notice something we've never seen before. Mikey Way in a tank-top. (And Pete Wentz drooling over Mikey Way in a tank top but that's not the important part.) That's not the part that was shocking, however. The part that was shocking was what was hanging around his neck.

A lock.

"Dude!" Brendon says. "You've totally got a chance! Mikey's gay!"

"Oh my god can you not say it so loud!" Pete says, a small blush rising on his face.

"Cm'on, let's go talk to them." I say. "I'm sure they could use some friends."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea-" Pete starts to say, but is cut off by Brendon dragging him by his arm.

"Come on! We're going." He says as he leads Pete towards the brothers. Jamia and I just look at each other, shrug, and follow Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

"Come on! We're going!" Brendon says as he leads Pete towards the brothers. Jamia and I look at each other, shrug, then follow Brendon.

Currently, the brothers are walking down the hallway, talking about who knows what. They come to a stop, however, when we approach them.

At first, nobody really says anything. It's kind of just a awkward 10 seconds of everyone evaluating each other and waiting for someone to speak. Gerard is the first to do so.

"Look if you're just here to make fun of Mikey then you should-" He starts to say before Brendon cuts him off.

"Oh! No, it's nothing like that, really. We just came over to say, hi?"

"Yeah" Jamia cuts in. "We don't really care that you're gay. I mean, Brendon has a boyfriend and has said multiple times that he'd fuck Pete, and Pete kinda has this thing for..." She trails off as Pete gives her the death glare.

"A guy." She finishes.

"Yeah we just figured we maybe try being nice for once." I add on. "I mean, Brendon's kinda a bitch but he's alright."

"Hey!"

"I mean it's kinda true" Pete adds on.

"It's really nice of you guys to do that, but if you're only doing it for pitty then there's really no point. Mikey says.

"Oh no no no! We're not doing this for pity. I'm sorry if one of us made it seem that way, we're just looking for some new friends and you guys are, well, you seem pretty chill." Pete says. "Plus, you guys have some pretty good taste in bands if your shirts are anything to go by."

Gerard smiles at that, Mikey's face remains neutral.

"Well, the minute bell is about to ring but I hope to see you guys at our lunch table yeah? I know you both have 5B" I say.

"They kind of look at each other before Gerard speaks up.

"Yeah...yeah maybe you will."

And with that, the warning bell rings and we're all off to our different classes.

Gerards POV

Okay, what was that?!

Why in the ever-loving fuck did Pete Wentz, Brendon Urie, Jamia Nestor, and Frank Iero just talk to me and my brother?! Did I miss something?! And why was Pete Wentz totally eye-fucking my brother? Does he think he has a chance now that Mikey is gay?! Is that why he talked to us? This whole experience is so confusing to me..

I thought for sure they were gonna make fun of Mikey. I mean, they didn't know he was gay until today. Hell, I didn't even know he was gay until today. I totally thought he was straight. I guess that makes sense as to why he never showed me his key, even after I knew what it meant. Because he didn't have one.

As all these thoughts are running through my head, I almost don't realize that someone was talking to us.

"Aww, little Mikey's gay now huh? I don't buy it. I think you switched with your fag brother to take the attention off of him. Not gonna work Way."

"You can't fucking switch soulmates, they're not goddamn pokemon cards."

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong Mikey Way. You and I both know that you can switch necklaces." The bully continues.

"Yeah, well, in case you forgot Bob, if you have your necklace off for more than a half-hour you could literally die."

"Well, then I guess the Way brothers have a deathwish don't they? Maybe I could help speed up the process a little bit-" Bob starts to say but is cut off.

"Hey Bryar! Why don't you fuck off and get to class. Don't make me tell you twice." The voice says. I recognize it quickly as the one of Pete Wentz.

"Ahh shit. Wentz is gonna kick my ass." Bob mutters. "Don't think for a second that I'm done with you Way's. He grabs Mikey's shirt collar and shoves him against a locker before running down the hallway.

I look over to where the voice was coming from and see Pete rushing over to us.

"Oh my god! Shit! Mikey are you okay!?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He says whilst putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm used to it."

"Used to it?!" Pete asks.

"We both are." I add on.

"Nope, unacceptable. I'm walking both of you guys to your classes and if Bryar or anyone else even goes as far as to lay a hand on you, you tell me, Brendon, Frank, or Jamia yeah?"

"Okay." I say.

"Alright. Gerard I'll take you first. Where's your first hour?"

"It's bio with Mr. Armstrong."

"Alright, cm'on let's go."

He helps Mikey onto his feet and we walk down the halls to my class. I think I might like being friends with Pete and his group of friends.

As long as he stops making googly eyes at my brother.

(Small Time Skip to 5B)(Gee's POV)

It's evident that Pete Wentz is NOT going to stop making googly eyes at my brother. It's kinda freaking me out.

Mikey and I walk into the lunchroom during 5B and immediately spot Pete's table. It consists of him, Brendon, Frank, Jamia, two guys I don't recognize, and a girl I don't recognize.

"You sure about this Mikes?" I ask as we start to approach the table. My anxiety starts to rise at the three unfamiliar faces.

"100%" he responds.

We approach the table and Brendon is the first to notice us.

"Ways!" He says, throwing his arms up. "Sit, sit." He says, motioning for us to take a seat.

"Who're they?" The mystery girl asks.

"Oh yeah." Frank says. "That's Gerard and Mikey. Gerard, Mikey, that's Ray, Ryan, and Hayley. Normally Patrick, Nicole, and Josh are here too, I'm not sure where they are.

"Oh okay." I say and Mikey just nods.

"Where'd you get your jacket Gerard?" The one who was introduced to me as Ray asks.

"Oh, uh, I think it was a gift? I don't remember. Or maybe I bought it from Hot Topic, I'm not sure."

"Oh, cool, well it looks nice on you." He says with a small smile.

I smile back, he seems nice.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

"Hey, who's that girl you normally hang out with Gee?" Hayley asks me.

Gee. Huh, that's new. Only Mikey really calls me that.

"Oh, that's Lyn-Z" I respond. "She's uh, not here today." 

"Oh, shame." Jamia cuts in. "Her boots are sick, she have our lunch?"

"Yeah, she changed it for us." I say, motioning to Mikey.

"That's sweet of her." Ryan says with a small smile. I notice that he's sitting _very_ close to Brendon, almost as if he's scared to be by anyone else. I can't help but wonder if there's something else going on between them two, but I'd never dare ask.

"So is it true that Lyn-Z has a key?" Hayley asks, which earns her slap on the arm from Ray.

"What?!" She asks. "I'm not being rude I just wanna know. I don't care if she's lesbian, if I cared about that kind of thing I wouldn't be sitting at this table watching Ryan and Brendon practically fuck every day during lunch. And I most definetly wouldn't be friends with them, or the rest of the gays sitting at this table." 

"I mean, she's not wrong." Pete says. "I think that Ray's the only one that's not at least a little gay at this table."

Brendon chuckles at that. "I mean, you say you're straight Toro, but you hang out with this group of gay fools. I mean, Wentz here is practically fawning over this guy at our school but he won't just _fucking talk to him._

It seems like Mikey frowns at that. If only he knew who Brendon was really talking about. He's kinda oblivious to things like that.

"Wait." Mikey says. "Frank, aren't you and Jamia like, dating?" 

"No no no!" They both say at the same time. "Just friends" Jamia says.

"Just really close friends." Frank adds on.

"Anyway, so back to your friend." Hayley says. "She gay?"

"I don't think that's really my question to answer." I say.

"Well, when she comes back, tell her to sit at our table. I'd love to get to know her." Hayley responds.

"Sure." I say with a shrug.

~

The rest of lunch wasn't that eventful. I learned that Brendon is dating Ryan, that Frank and Jamia are NOT soulmates, I learned that Ray has a crush on this cheerleader named Christa, and I learned that Hayley has a crush on Nicole (who's not here today.) I learned that Josh (who's also not here today) has a boyfriend named Tyler who goes to a private school in Summit (NJ.) I also learned that Pete had a past fling with Patrick, but it didn't work out and now they're best friends. Another thing I learned is to **stay the fuck away from Dallon Weekes.**

Apparently he's Brendon's psycho ex.

Yikes.

Anyway, after lunch period was over I head to my trig class. I literally hate trig class. Like, when am I ever gonna need to know any of this shit in real life?!

I'm walking to my trig class, trying to stall for as long as I could when I hear my name.

"Hey! Gee!" I turn around and see Frank walking towards me and I felt something in me change. I don't know if it's because he was alone, but when I looked at him he looked beautiful. His hair, his tatoo's, his eyes, everything. He was geourgeous. But, almost as quickly as the feeling appeared it was gone. But it didn't change the way I see Frank now.

"Wanna ditch 6th?"

"Sure." I saw with a smile.

He smiles at that and we walk out of the side doors together.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He says with a smile. "We're not going very far."

We round the corner of the school and he stops there.

"It's really nothing special, it's just my "Smoke-spot", you don't have a problem with smoking right?"

"Nah, I'm used to it it's alright."

"Okay cool." He says, then pulls out a cigarette package and lighter from his front pocket.

"If you don't mind me asking, I'm curious, what's the _real_ reason you and your friends came to talk to us today." 

He flicks his eyes up to me, then quickly go back to being focused on lighting his cigarette.

"You want the truth?" He asks.

"Well I wouldn't want you to lie to me." I say sarcastically. 

He slightly laughs at that. "Touche. Well, I think you might've picked up on this but Pete totally has a thing for your brother. Brendon was talking to Pete about it and he just so happened to see you guys. Brendon just wanted Pete to man up and talk to Mikey is all."

"Oh I see, so you guys just wanted my brother, not me." I say.

"No no! Shit, that's not what I meant." He says frantically.

"Well, it kinda sounds like that." I say.

"No, Gee, that's not what I meant. If I only cared about Mikey I would've invited him out here, not you." 

"He wouldn't have come anyway." I respond.

"See, it would've been you either way." Frank said.

"I'm sure you don't care that much." I say.

"Why would I invite you to my "sacred spot" then?" He asks.

"To get me to trust you." I simply say. "You want me to believe you care. You want me to get so comfortable around you, so trusting and dependant on you. You want me to become your friend so the pain, sadness, and betrayal in my eyes when you walk away and hurt me is 10 times more satisfying for you."

Frank has a completely shocked look on his face and I almost think I see sadness behind his eyes. 

"Have...have people done that to you?" He asks.

I remain silent for a few seconds, contemplating what to say.

"People are cruel." Is all I decide to say.

Then, he does something I really wasn't expecting.

He hugged me.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, but once I did I wrapped my arms back around him and hugged him tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

He hugged me.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, but once I did I wrapped my arms back around him and hugged him tight. 

"Oh Gee, you've been through so much. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You should **never** have to go through that. I would never do that to you. Brendon, Pete, Jamia, we'd never do that to you. Whoever did that to you is a dick okay? You're so amazing and so beautiful." He says.

When he pulls away from me he puts a finger under my chin and lifts up my head to look at him.

"I really want you to trust me Gee. I want to become friends with you. I know you think I'm lying Gee, but I'm not. I promise you, I'll never let them hurt you."

For some reason, Frank triggered something in me. I felt like he was the only person in the world that matter. Just him hugging me and lifting my chin up made my heart flutter. Everything about him was different. I felt for the first time that I had found someone who wouldn't hurt or betray me.

"O-Okay." I say. "I trust you."

He smiles a wide smile and pulls me in for another hug.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you Gee." 

As we pull away from the hug I feel myself smiling.

"You have a pretty smile." Frank comments.

"No I don't." I say while blushing.

"Hey." Frank says again. "LOVE YOURSELF."

"Nah." I say.

"Okay." He says whilst dropping his cigarette on the concrete and putting it out with his foot. "I guess I'll have to make you then."

"Huh? What does that- WAIT NO!" I say, screeching as he lunges forward and tickles my sides.

"Okay okay!" I say whilst giggling. "You win!" 

"I don't like it when you talk bad about yourself is all." He simply says. "You're too beautiful for that." 

I blush and slightly hide my hands in my face. "I'm really not, I have lots of flaws." 

"Everybody does." he responds. "That doesn't make you any less beautiful. Maybe by societies standards but not mine." 

I remain silent for a second, then continue speaking.

"Are you this much of a flirt to everyone you meet?" 

"Well, I like picking people up. I like making everyone feel important and loved. I'm not necessarily always flirty though, I really do think you're cute." He says whilst shrugging. 

"Are you.." I start to say, but trail off after thinking it was rude to ask.

"Gay?" He finished for me with a raised eyebrow.

I nod my head.

"Do you want me to be?" He asks teasingly.

"I-I. U-Uh.." I stutter out, but he stops me.

"I was just teasing you." He says. "I'm not sure if I'm gay. I don't think I am, but, hey who knows? I'm definitely attracted to guys, and girls. So I guess I'm bi?" 

"Oh okay." I say. "That's cool."

For a while after that it's just silence. Not awkward silence, just comfortable silence. Like both of us have a lot on our minds.

"Hey Frank?" I ask, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah?"

"What's your family like?" 

I could tell that the question caught him off guard by the way his eyes widened slightly, but he answered nonetheless.

"Well, my dad's not exactly in the picture anymore, so I love with my mom. She's rarely ever home because she works so hard to support me, but she loves me and I know that. I don't have any siblings, but I do have two dogs." He finishes. "You?"

"Well, I live with both my parents and Mikey. My parents never acknowledge that I'm gay. Whenever my mom's friends come over she tells them I have a "condition." I say, putting air-quotes around the word condition. 

"That sucks, I'm sorry." Frank says.

"It's alright, I've grown used to it." I say as I shrug.

He frowns at that. "You've gone through so much shit. I hate the way people treat you." 

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but why did it take you so long to say something then?"

"I'm kinda a pussy?" He says with a breathy laugh, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Pete's really the only one who can deal with the bullies, they're scared if him. I'm only scary when I'm angry." 

"Why's that?" I ask.

"I tend to yell when I'm angry." He says. "And I get kinda..like..punchy?"

"Punchy?" I ask while giggling.

"Yeah I don't know what else to call it." He says, laughing slightly.

"You get hostile?" I ask.

"Yeah! Yeah hostile, that's the word." He says.

"I think I actually like punchy better." I say sarcastically. 

"Haha funny." 

"I happened to think it's quite hilarious."

I then hear the familiar ring of a bell, indicating the end of school. I look up at Frank sadly. 

"Well, I should probably get going, I have to drive Mikey home, otherwise I'd stay for a bit longer." I say.

"Oh, okay. Well I hope to see you tomorrow, and bring your friend to our lunch table too. If you don't Hayley might have a fit." He says, laughing slightly.

"Will do, see ya Frankie." I say sassily.

"Bye Gee." He says, mocking my sass.

I giggle at him as we walk our separate ways.

-

I got into the car with Mikey and I can already tell he knows something is up. His eyes tell it all.

"So who were you with?" He asks.

"Nobody?" I say, trying to play it off.

"Gee, you smell like smoke. And I know you don't smoke. Who were you with?" 

"Geese, you're acting like you're my older brother or something. You know I'm the older one right?"

"Answer the question." He says.

"I was with Frank." I say simply.

It was silent for a couple seconds until he says "So you and Frank huh?" 

I immediately retort with "So you and Pete huh?" 

He's quiet again, and I think I see a slight blush on his face until he says "he doesn't like me anyways, so it doesn't matter." 

"Mhm." I say. "You keep thinking that Mikey, you keep thinking that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

As we get to school the next day we see Frank, Pete, Jamia, and Brendon in the same spot as yesterday. I'm tempted to stop and say hi, but I don't wanna be a bother. So I keep walking.

"Gee, cm'on" Mikey says, pulling me towards them.

"You go, I don't want to interrupt." I say.

He then grabs my wrist and pulls me towards them.

"You're going."

I don't resist as he grabs me and pulls me towards the rest of the group. There's no point in resisting, he'll always win.

"Hey guys." Mikey greets them.

"Hey, wassup?" Pete asks, with a general response of "hey" from the other three.

"Nothing really." Mikey responds.

"How're you Gee?" Frank asks.

"Oh, I'm alright. I'm kinda tired but fine."

He nods at that. The six of us continue to talk about random stuff till the bell rings.

"Welp, see you guys at lunch." Brendon says.

There's a mutual bye exchanged then we're all heading off separate ways.

I do notice, however, that Frank had began to follow me.

"You stalking me or something?" I ask him jokingly.

"Well I was gonna ask you to skip with me, but now I don't know if I want too." He responds.

"No! Please." I say. "I'll do anything to get out of chem."

"Well, let's go then." He says with a smile.

I follow him out of the school to the same spot as yesterday and I sink down and sit on the concrete. Frank stands next to me and does the same.

"Something on your mind?" Frank asks me.

I sigh. "Yeah, quite a few things."

"Well I'm open if you wanna talk about it. I'm non-judgmental I promise."

"I just, I feel like I like this guy. But said guy is straight I think? And even if he is not, I know he doesn't like me. And he probably won't approve of some of the things that I do. On top of that, I've got judgmental parents and Mikey's constant talk about Pete is kinda driving me insane. Even if he's only known him for a day the boy won't stop talking about him."

He chuckled slightly at the last part.

"Well, I could come up with a plan to help you with the last part. I unfortunately can't help you with the first part as I don't know how that feels. But I'm definitely mischievous enough to help you come up with a plan to get Pete and Mikey together.

"Well, what's your plan?"

"I could steal Pete's phone and text Mikey that I wanna get together. Pete might be mad at first but he'll thank me later."

"I like that plan." I say. "Accept one flaw. Mikey didn't give Pete his number."

"Well." Frank says. "I guess we're gonna have to get him to."

-

As soon as Mikey and I walk into the lunchroom I drag Mikey over to the table and make sure he sits by Pete.

"Wassup guys?" Brendon asks.

There's an array of responses, ranging from great, to good, to awful. Everyone's making small talk until two people walk over to the table and take a seat. I assume they're the guys talked about yesterday, Josh and Patrick.

"Trick, Josh!" Pete exclaims. "This is Gerard and Mikey, we've adopted them."

"Oh, cool!" Josh says. "Nicole's coming back too by the way, she's trying to get Mr.Rose to raise her grade."

"Hey" Frank starts to say, "Why don't we add Gee and Mikey to our groupchat?"

The plan is now in play.

"Oh no." Hayley says. "They're too innocent for that."

"I mean, Tyler's in it. And he's pretty innocent, I think they can handle it." Ray says.

"Alright." Jamia says. "Gee, Mikey, gimme your numbers."

We pull out our phones and give our numbers to Jamia and everyone helps us decipher who's who.

I look over at Frank, giving him the look to let him know to put the plan in play.

"Ah, shit. I forgot I was supposed to text my mom." Frank says and pulls out his phone.

"Of course, it's dead. Pete, mind if I use yours? I'll just call her instead and step in the hall."

"Why mine?" Pete asks.

"Cm'on, It'll only be like two minutes."

"Fine. But if I find out that you sent some weird horse porn to my mom you're getting your ass kicked." Pete says as he hands him the phone.

"Yeah yeah no horse porn to your mom I got it." Frank says as he waves a hand dismissively and walks into the hall.

"Or normal porn! To anyone!" Pete calls after him.

The whole lunch table laughs at the encounter.

We make small talk until a disheveled looking blonde girl walks over to the table and sits down/

"Why you so late Nicole? Isn't Mr.Rose a little too old for your trickery?" Brendon teases her.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims. "It was one time!"

"Oh, that's Gerard and Mikey by the way." Jamia cut in. "I'm sure you guys can guess that that's Nicole."

"Hi" she says whilst waving her hand. "I'm Nicole and I do NOT sleep with my teachers."

"*cough* LIES *cough*" Josh says.

"Josh, shut up!" Nicole exclaims and everyone laughs.

Frank comes back to the lunchroom and sits back down at the table, giving Pete his phone back. Except it's not his phone, it's Frank's. This is all part of the plan.

"Thank god." Pete says. "I was worried you were like breaking it or something."

"Nope, just calling my mom." Frank says. "Oh hey Nicole, Mr.Rose raise your grade?"

She sighs. "No, my crying didn't work on him."

"Yeah." Hayley says. "Crying." as she puts air-quotes around the word crying.

Nicole rolls her eyes and everyone chuckles.

"Hey Gee, what's going on with Lyn-Z?" Hayley asks. "She's gone again?"

"Yeah." I say. "She's sick."

"That's unfortunate." Patrick says with a frown. "Being sick sucks."

The rest of lunch isn't that eventful. I just sit there praying that Pete doesn't notice he's got the wrong phone.

Finally the bell rings and Frank and I practically run out of the lunchroom to our spot.

Once we get there we both let out a breath I don't think we realized we were holding in.

"I can't believe he didn't notice." Frank says.

"Me too." I respond. "So like....now what?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Frank says. "I didn't think we'd make it this far."

"Oh, comforting that you had faith in us." I say sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." Frank says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV 

"What if we just say something like "hey mikeyway I was wondering If you maybe wanted to try a date with me?" I say.

"Sure." Gerard agrees. "Something along those lines, something straight forward. We don't want to make it subtle in case Pete tries to change the conversation."

"Okay, yeah." I agree. "I'll do it at the end of the hour and then bring the phone back to Pete. He's probably freaking the fuck out right now."

"I'm surprised he didn't notice right away that the phone wasn't his. I would've noticed immediately." Gerard says.

"Yeah, well Pete can be a little bit of an airhead sometimes. But we love him for it." I respond.

He nods his head and we sit and talk for the rest of the hour. As soon as the bell rings we stand up.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say "hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime? You seem really cool and you're hot as fuck." I say.

"Wait!" Gerard says. "Change hot to cute. If Miley gets called hot he's turned off almost immediately."

"Oh okay got it." I say before changing the text and sending it.

"Okay I've gotta find Pete. Go to Mikey and _don't act suspicious."_ I say.

"Okay okay, good luck." He responds.

"I'm gonna need it." Is all I say before making my way back into the school.

I immediately head to Pete's locker and luckily find him there, throwing shit into his locker as usual.

"Hey! Pete! I uh, kinda gave you the wrong phone during lunch?"

"Uh, yeah I fucking noticed. Oh and your "my phone's dead." excuse was a fucking lie." He says, holding my phone out and turning it on. "So what's your excuse now?"

Shit.

"Uh, oops?"

"Frank Iero when I find out what the fuck you did I'm gonna beat your ass." He says while snatching his phone from my hand and placing mine where his was.

"I didn't do shit I swear!" I saw, holding my hands up in mock surrender.

"Better fucking not have." He mumbles under his breath while walking away.

My hearts beating out of my fucking chest I'm so scared. But I know he'll end up thanking me, he has to.

I fix the way by book bag is positioned on my back and walk out of the school, praying to god that Mikey says yes.

-  
**Gerard's POV**

I get in the car with Mikey and he's immediately freaking out.

"GERARD WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO- were you hanging out with Frank again?"

"That's besides the point what's wrong??" I say, smirking on the inside knowing that Frank's plan is working.

"PETE ASKED ME ON A DATE."

"WHAAAAT?" I say, exaggerating the word. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah! He even called me cute and everything, I was scared he was gonna call me hot but he didn't."

"That's awesome! So Mikey's got a boyfriend now huh!?"

"Not yet, but I hope so."

For a second after he says that, I feel guilty. What if Pete try's to retract and say that Frank sent that text?? That would break Mikey's heart to pieces. I don't know if I could handle that.

"I hope so to." I saw with a smile, letting out a small sigh.

"So anyway, changing the subject, were you with Frank again?" He asks.

"Uh yeah, I was." I say.

"So, now that I might be able to get with my dream guy, what's going on with you two?" He asks.

I feel myself blush slightly. "He's not gay."

"Wrong, he said he was bi." Mikey counters.

"Yes, but I think he's confused. Or he only said he was bi to make me feel better about being gay." I say.

"Mmm I don't think so." Mikey says.

"Well, I do." I say, and he seems to stop talking after that."

-

When me and Mikey get into the car to go to school i actually feel happy for once.

Pete responded to Mikey and they set up a date on Friday, Frank's plan couldn't have gone any better.

We walk through the school doors and immediately go over to where Jamia, Frank, Brendon and Ryan are.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask them.

"Hey Gee!" Frank says. I smile at him and we're all just making small talk until Frank's leans over and whispers "how'd last night go?" Into my ear.

'Good' I mouth back to him. He smiles to himself at that.

"Hey" Mikey says. "So where's-"

"FRANK IERO YOU'RE A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER."

Everyone's heads whip around to where the source of the noise came from to see Pete running towards Frank.

"Shit!" He says and instinctively hides behind me.

"Don't hide behind me!! He's just gonna kill me!"

"No he won't! If he touches you Mikey will freak!!" Frank says.

Pete runs over to me and tries to get Frank off my back.

"Hey hey now wait a minute!" I say and Pete immediately stops his actions.

"Shouldn't you be thanking him?"

"THANKING HIM?!" Pete asks.

"Yes." I confirm. "He only did it because he wanted to get you two together! It was so painfully obvious you both liked each other and he was just trying to make it happen faster!"

"He could've just said Mikey liked me back!" He says frantically.

"Would you have believed him?" I ask.

He silent for a second before sighing and responding with a "no."

"Exactly so let's just back up and let Frank breathe alright?" I say calmly.

"Okay." Pete says.

I feel Frank unwrap his arms from around me and step back a little.

"Wait I'm confused, what the fuck just happened??" Brendon asks, looking confused. Ryan, Jamia and Mikey looking equally as confused.

"Frank stole my phone yesterday and texted Mikey asking him out on a date. I was mad at first but then realized it was an opportunity to finally date Mikey because I realized he liked me back. BUT I'm still mad at Frank for texting him and I'm gonna make you pay somehow." Pete says before walking over to Mikey and giving him a giant hug.

"I love you Mikey. Even if I didn't send the first text I still do." He says.

"Mikey just blushes and hugs Pete back, whispering something in his ear that nobody else could hear.

The bell then rings and everyone goes their separate ways. Pete with Mikey, Brendon with Ryan and Frank with Jamia. Leaving me all alone. At least, that's what I thought until I feel eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Do you ever go to class Frank?" I ask smugly, without turning around.

"Damn how'd you know I was here?" He asks.

"I could feel your eyes burning into the back of my head." I respond.

"Oh okay." He responds.

We walk in silence for a little before he asks "you wanna ditch?"

I sigh dramatically. "Fiiine, but only because I love you." I say sarcastically.

I see him blush a little but as soon as it appears it's gone. He just smiles a little and we walk out of the doors to head to our normal spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

**Gerard's POV**

"So you really don't ever go to class huh?"I ask once we both sit down against the brick wall and he lights a cigarette.

"Not really no." He says.

"So how do you pass your classes?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Ryan, he's in every single one of my classes and he does all my homework for me. I didn't even ask him to do it either, he just offered one day and who am I to refuse that? He's also a really good tutor, he teaches me everything I need to know before tests. It's a good system." He says with a smile. "Brendon is so lucky he found a guy like Ryan, I was never really fond of his ex."

"Dallon?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says with a breathy laugh. "He would've _killed_ to keep Brendon. And I mean that literally. He threatened everyone who hung out with Brendon. He said that if we even breathed in his direction he'd kill us. He of course did this behind Brendon's back, so he was completely oblivious to it. That is, before Pete said something to him about it and Dallon went completely psycho. Brendon was lucky to make it out of that relationship alive."

"Wow, that's actually scary. Did Dallon get in trouble for that??" I ask, freaked out by Frank's story.

"No actually, there was no "proof" of anything he said or did, so he got off with his hands clean. But I know he'd do anything to get Brendon back, so ever since they broke up Pete's been keeping a close eye on Ryan. Dallon hasn't done anything yet, but that doesn't mean he won't. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Does that mean I'm technically in danger because I'm friends with him?" I say, panic evident in my voice.

"Well... I mean technically yes. But don't worry, none of us would let anything happen to you or Mikey. Mikey especially, I don't think Pete's gonna let him out of his sight for a little while." He says with a small laugh.

"But what about me?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry, I'll protect you. I know I said I'm only scary when I'm angry, but if someone's messing with you I'd be beyond that. You don't have to worry." He says.

"Wow, I'm flattered. You'd be that angry if someone just messed with me?" 

"Of course!" He says. "You're like the closest person I have in my life right now. I know I haven't known you for very long but I feel like I could tell you anything."

"Aw, that's sweet. I feel like I could tell you anything too." I say, almost genuinely.

I do feel like I could tell him things that I could never tell anybody else. I just, couldn't tell him that I have a very small crush on him.

"I just feel like everyone is spending so much time with the person they love." He says with a sigh. "Pete and I used to be as close as you could get, then when Mikey came in the picture it just seemed like he didn't want to talk to anyone _but_ Mikey. Brendon and Ryan are always all over each other, and Jamia has been spending a lot of time with Hayley lately. Josh is almost always traveling to Summit to hang out with Tyler, and Nicole spends a lot of time with Hayley and Jamia. Patrick and Ray hang out all the time for some reason, I don't really know why. It almost seems like I'm left out sometimes. I know they don't do it on purpose, but, every weekend I try to hang out with someone it seems like they've already made plans. And it's not with me."

I almost want to cry just listening to him say that. That's exactly how I felt back at our old school. I had a nice group of friends, Kellin, Vic, Jon, Spencer and Ashley. I always felt like I was being singled out. Kellin and Vic were the schools well known gay couple, Jon and Spencer spent an awful lot of time together to be "straight," and Mikey was always at Ashley's house. I always used to assume they were sleeping together, but once I found out Mikey was gay I started wondering what they _were_ doing. Point is though, I never felt important in my friend group. I was always the last resort, or the add-on with Mikey.

"I-" I start to say before taking a breath, composing myself. "I know exactly how you feel. My old friend group treated me the same way."

"Wow, I'm sorry Gee." He says, pulling me into a hug. "I guess we're both the outcasts _of_ the outcasts huh?" he says with a breathy laugh.

I let out a small laugh while wiping away a couple of tears. "I guess we are."

When we pull away from the hug, I look him in his eyes and I've never felt more compelled to kiss someone before in my life. The tears lining his eyes, the way he's looking at me, it makes me feel... _wanted_.

Of course I would never kiss him though, no. I was too much of a coward to make the first move.

It seemed like we just stared at each other for a little bit before he came back to his senses.

"I-I'm sorry about that." He says, wiping the tears off his face. "I don't normally cry in front of people."

"Oh I don't care. The fact that you did cry in front of me just means you trust me right?" I ask.

"Of course I trust you Gee, I'd put my life in your hands if it came down to it." He says.

"That's sweet but I'd probably freak out if you did that." I say with a laugh. "I'm not that great under pressure."

"I'm sure you'd be good under-" He starts to say before he cuts himself off.

"What was that?" I say in a teasing voice.

"Oh I was just gonna say "I'm sure you'd be good underneath me" but I wanted to spare you. But you know, since you asked." He says with a smirk.

I blush at that. I knew what he was gonna say, but I didn't think he'd actually say it.

I then decide to do something way out of my comfort zone. But if he was gonna flirt, I've gotta learn to start flirting back if I don't wanna embarrass myself every time he flirts with me.

"Care to test that theory?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

"Oh, I'd love too, but I know that you wouldn't want too." He says back.

My brain didn't even comprehend what he said before a sassy remark was coming out of my mouth.

"Who says I wouldn't?"

I immediately regret saying it, however,as soon as the words left my mouth.

He raises and eyebrow at me before saying "you really mean that?"

I sigh. "No, I don't." I say, but my mind is screaming 'yes yes yes.'

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He says.

"No no no it's not that, it's just that I have, uh, bad memories when it comes to sex." I say.

"Oh?" He says, I can tell he's curious about it but he doesn't question it further.

"Again, sorry. I'd love to do it with you someday though." I say before my brain can even catch up with my mouth. I immediately slap my hand over my mouth once I realize what I said.

"Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm So sorry I didn't mean to-" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Hey, it's okay. I just..you should know that I'm still hesitant about being with guys.." he says.

I feel my heart break into about a million and one pieces. I knew him being bi was just a joke to make me feel better. He's just like everybody else.

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine. You know what? I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.." I say.

"Wait, Gee, don't-" he tries to say but I've already walked away before he can finish.

I can't believe I actually thought that Frank was different. I should've known.

He's just like Bert.

At least he didn't fuck me before telling me he's not actually bi. I don't know if I could go through that again.

I run through the halls as fast as I can to the nearest bathroom and I can already feel the tears running down my face.

I'm surprised but also not surprised to see Pete and Mikey in the bathroom already, sitting on the sink talking to each other. The non-surprising part is that they skipped class to hang out, the surprising part is that they're not fucking making out or some shit.

Mikey is the first to notice my presence and immediately comes to my aid when he notices my tears.

"Woah woah woah Gee what's wrong?!" He asks, pulling me into a hug.

"I-, we- h-he said that he w-wou-" I try to explain but the words won't come out. I see Mikey about to ask me another question but the bathroom door opening distracts us both.

"Oh Gee, fuck I'm so sorry." I turn around to see Frank standing in the doorway.

"Frank what the fuck did you do?!" I hear Pete ask, rather threateningly.

"I swear I didn't mean it, can I just talk to him? Alone? Please what I said didn't come out right." He says, small tears falling from his own eyes as he talks.

Mikey looks back at me. "Is that okay? Do you wanna talk to him?"

I nod, not knowing if I can exactly form words right now.

He gives me one last hug before grabbing Pete and forcefully dragging him out of the bathroom, leaving me and Frank alone.

"Gee, you gotta believe me. I didn't mean that I didn't wanna be with a guy, I just meant I more hesitant to be with one in public. I'm not exactly out to, anyone yet? I mean my friend kinda just suspect it but nobody else really knows. Im just-" he says, but I cut him off.

"Ashamed?" I finish for him.

"No, not at all! I'm scared okay! Yes Frank fucking Iero is scared. I'm so self conscious of myself. I know I don't act like I am but I really do care about what people think! I know it's none of their damn business and I know I shouldn't care but goddamnit I do! I'm sorry I said that to you Gee, I really am. I just..care too much about what people think."

I look back up at him and his eyes are full of tears. His hair is a little messed up, leading me to believe he messed with it to relieve stress. I can tell he's telling the truth, but then I get an idea.

"Well...w-what if they don't have to know?" I say.

He looks at me confused for a couple seconds before responding with, "what?"

"Nobody has to know. You can date..a guy in secret without telling anyone. Then when you're more confident in the relationship you can tell people. But you can pick who, only tell the people you trust the most."

He looks at me and smiles a little, responding with a "yeah..I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I know you didn't mean any harm, but it's just the way you said it triggered some bad memories."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've never led you to believe I didn't like you." He says.

I blink at him a couple times, confused. "..what?" I ask.

"You heard me." He says with a smile."I should've never led you to believe that I didn't like you."

I let out a breathy laugh at that. "Are you..being serious?"

"Yes, of course I am. I want nothing more then to be able to hold you close at night and tell you that you'll be okay, when nobody else will."

I let out another breathy laugh and wipe away my stray tears before getting off the floor and hugging him tight.

Neither of us say anything for a couple seconds, but when we break away from the hug, Frank decides to break the silence.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

I just nod, not knowing if I could form words. When our lips meet it just feels...right. There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be then with Frank. He makes me feel like the most important person in the world.

When we pull away from the kiss I go to hug him again but notice two people standing against the wall by the door.

"Ahh shit!" I say, pulling away from Frank to see Mikey and Pete standing against the wall, Mikey's face plastered with a shit-eating grin.

"How long have you guys been there?!" Frank asks.

"Well we never really left. I knew I couldn't leave you alone with Gee in that condition, just in case things got out of hand." Mikey said.

"S-So you heard all that?" I ask.

"Every bit of it. Oh and Pete? You know what this means." Mikey says. Frank and I look at each other in confusion.

"Noooo please mikeyway you're not gonna actually make me do it are you??!" He says.

"We made a deal." Is all Mikey says.

"Yeah, um, hi, explain please! The fuck??" Frank says.

"I told Pete that you and Gee would 100% get together by the end of the month. The deal was that if you did (with no help from me) that Pete would dye his hair pink. If you didn't, I'd have to dye mine. But it looks like..."

"Yeah, okay fine. I'll do it for you." Pete mumbles and Mikey smiles in return.

This is gonna be fucking hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gerard's POV

Okay so I never thought in a million years that Pete Wentz would dye his hair pink.

But here we are.

"Wow you actually fucking did it." Mikey says, his jaw hanging open in shock.

"How the fuck do you pull it off??!" Frank asks in awe, running his hand through Pete's hair. Pete slaps his hand away and rolls his eyes.

"I'm Pete fucking Wentz, I can pull off anything."

We're currently at lunch, surrounded by our little group of friends. Everyone can't believe Pete dyed his hair pink, Frank, Mikey, and I are the only ones who know why. I made them promise not to tell, if they did everyone would know about Frank and I. It's not that I would mind, I just don't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Wait, Pete pose for a picture. I gotta send this to Tyler!" Josh says, pulling out his phone.

"Send it to the group chat pa-lease! I need to see his reaction." Jamia says excitedly.

"Okay okay." Josh says, waving a hand in dismissal as he takes the picture and sends it to the group.

"Hey Gee, so like, I don't mean to pester, but is Lyn-Z okay? She hasn't been to school in a couple days. You said she was sick, is she like..really sick?" Nicole asks me after everyone settles down a little.

I know she didn't mean harm but I wasn't about to tell her the truth.

I swore to Lyn-Z that I wouldn't tell. Mikey and I are the only ones who know why she hasn't been here. She told us not to tell a single soul, and I'm gonna keep my promise.

"Uh I'm not sure. I haven't talked to her in a bit but, Lyn-Z is kinda a rebel? She likes to skip school so..it's possible she's not even sick anymore.

From across the table I see Jamia shoot me a look. It's like she saw right through that. She totally knows I'm lying.

"That's a shame." She says. "Because I have algebra with her and she's rarely ever gone. Must be a new "rebellion phase." She says, glaring at me.

I let out a breathy nervous laugh, "yeah, must be."

I feel Frank's hand that was previously holding mine squeeze a bit tight, so I look over at him.

He's giving me "the look." By that I mean the look that says "hey I can feel that your nervous and I know you're not okay and we're totally gonna talk about this next period."

It's bad that I can get entire sentences from his just by him looking at me.

The rest of lunch is relatively normal. A couple teases thrown at Pete for his hair, Mikey and Pete making out, Nicole being teased for getting Mr. Rose to higher her grade, Pete and Mikey making out, Ray fawning about Christa, Brendon and Ryan making out, Pete and Mikey making out...ya know. Normal high school stuff.

When the bell rings I'm slapped in the face with the realization that Frank is gonna make me tell him. I can't lie to him and I know he's gonna question me.

Fuck.

Our little group of friends walks out into the hallway and goes their separate ways. Once everyone is away Frank grabs my hand again and we start walking to our normal spot.

Once we get there I slide my back against the brick wall and plop onto the ground, Frank does the same.

"Spill." Is all he says.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He turns his head and looks at me with one eyebrow raised, as if he's trying to say "really? Try again."

"Okay okay." I say with a sigh. I'll just make something up.

"Lyn-Z's....sister died?" I say, more as a question than a statement.

"Really?" He says with a monotone voice. "What was her name?"

"Oh- uhh, um, Maggie?" I say.

"Maggie, really, that's the best you could come up with." He says.

"Hey I didn't come up with it, Lyn-Z's parents did." I retort.

"Gee please stop lying to me. I need to know what's hurting you so I can help you." He says sincerely.

I sigh. "Nothing's hurting me directly." I mumble.

"I don't care if it's hurting you directly, it's negatively affecting you and I can see that. Just-" he starts to say before cutting himself off.

He rests his hands on my shoulders and pulls me towards him so I'm straddling him.

He lightly grabs my chin and lowers it so I can look him in his eyes.

"I want you to look into my eyes so you know I'm not lying." He says.

"I care about you so much Gee. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and I wanna be there for you when nobody else can be. I wanna help you through things that other people won't understand. I may not understand at first either, but I will try with everything I have to make sure that I will. Whatever is hurting you Gee, talk to me. I will comfort you and help you as much as I can. I would never lie to you Gee, I care about you too much to hurt you."

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as he says that. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and hug him as close as I can.

"I believe you." I say when I eventually pull away.

"It's just that I told Lyn-Z that I wouldn't tell a soul what she's going through."

"I won't tell anybody. Nobody needs to know, this is between you and me."

"Okay..." I say.

"Lyn-Z is my best friend, and she always has been. She been there for me when no one else was. I care about her so so much and I'm just worried for her because...."

I look up at Frank, then link one of my hands with his.

"She's pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

**Gerard's POV**

"She's pregnant.."

I see Frank's eyes widen before he shakes his head, almost in disbelief.

"Holy fuck, that's like really serious."

"Yeah, and dangerous. I'm just worried for her, I don't want anything bad to happen to her, and I know raising a child is gonna be really stressful. I told her I'd help her as much as I could, but, there's only so much I can do." I say, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes.

"Wait so she's..straight? I'm sorry if that's an inappropriate question right now but I always just kind of assumed..." he starts to say before trailing off.

"She's not straight... I know I really shouldn't be saying this because it's her personal information, but, Lyn-Z has gone through some issues. She has a hard time accepting herself for who she is. She told herself that if she had sex with guys that she would learn to like it. It just so happened that one of them got her pregnant... she's not technically straight." I say.

He hugs me closer to him and continues talking.

"Oh that's awful, I can't imagine that. Trying to convince yourself you're one thing just so you can be normal and then ending up with a literal weight to carry on your shoulders. I could never do that."

"Lyn-Z is the toughest person I know. And I know this is hard for her, but, I also know that she's strong. I know that she can push through this and I know that one day she'll be able to accept herself for who she is. And she'll be with a beautiful girl, and a happy, healthy, child." I say, trying to stop myself from crying.

"You don't have to do that you know." Frank says. "Hold back your tears, I'm not judging."

I look up at him and he's giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks but I promised Lyn-Z I'd stay strong. Plus every time I cry I get a headache and I don't really want one of those today."

"Do we know the gender of the baby yet? Or any possible names?" He asks, trying to steer away from the depressing talk.

"We don't know the gender yet. Lyn-Z wants to name it Bandit if it's a girl, not sure on boys names yet."

"Maybe Miles?" He asks.

"Or Frank Jr." I joke.

He lets out a breathy laugh in return and pulls me tighter to him.

"I'm glad that you trusted me enough with that. I know it was probably hard for you to open up to me but I'm really glad that you did. I want to be here to help you." He says sincerely.

"There's just one thing I don't understand..." I start to say. "Why?"

He blinks in confusion and tilts his head a little to the left.

"Huh? Why what?" He questions.

"Why do you...care?" I ask.

"Oh do we really have to go through this again, remember what happened last time??!" He says.

"I know, I know. I just, truly, don't understand why anyone would want to listen to me complain; or listen to the train wreck that is my life. If there's nothing I can offer you in return, why help me?" I question.

"Well, I was drawn to you when I first saw you. I was always too much of a pussy to say anything or help you out, but there was something about you that drew me in. Whether it was your good looks or your aura, something drew me to you. And now that I'm able to have you in my life, I don't wanna let that go. I want to help you be as happy as you can be Gee, because seeing you happy is what makes _me_ happy. You don't have to do anything in return for me, because seeing you smile is enough. I wanna be there for you when nobody else will be. And I know I've told you that before, but I wanna say it again. You, Gerard..something Way are beautiful, and smart, and talented, and funny. And I will keep repeating it until the ends of time until you believe it yourself."

"Bitch you're not supposed to make me cry." I say, with tears running down my face.

"That's What I didn't want."

He chuckles at that and pulls me closer to him.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, but it had to be said. I will follow you to the end of the earth. I know the rest of the friend group cares about you too, a lot of them would also do many things to help you, but nobody will help you like I can. I can promise you that. Except..maybe your own brother."

I smile at him and just stare at him for a little bit. His eyes are just absolutely breathtaking. His hair looks so fluffy and I just wanna touch it.

"I know this is kinda like off-topic, but like, can I touch your hair??" I ask.

He seems to hesitate a little bit before saying "yeah..sure."

I reach my hand out and touch it and it's like feeling a fucking cloud. I wonder what conditioner he uses....

I run my fingers through it a little and Frank seems to be relaxing under my touch. I run my fingers through it a final time but my pointer finger gets stuck in a knot.

"Shit! Sorry.." I say as I go to pull it out, and as I do Frank makes a soft little noise.

If I hadn't have been paying attention I would've missed it, and I'm glad I was paying attention.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up." He says blushing.

"Oh my god!!" I say. "You have a hair pulling kink!!"

"No I don't!!" He says defensively. "That was a noise of pain."

"Yeah, a noise of pain that you enjoyed." I counter.

"Yeah, no. I don't have a hair pulling kink. I bet you have some weird kinks though." He says with a smirk.

I blush at that. "I really don't."

Lie.

"Yeah? Well I'm sure you'll be proven wrong soon." He says with a wink.

"The fuck does that mean??" I ask.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

**Gerard's POV**

Walking to the car that day felt..different.

Almost as if a weight had be taken of my shoulders by talking to Frank.

I'm in deep thought as I'm walking through the halls back to my car but I'm stopped when I run into someone by accident.

"Sorry." I mutter, not looking up and trying to continue to walk but the stranger doesn't seem to want to move.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" They ask.

I look up and see a man with brown hair standing in front of me. He's quite tall, much taller than average and semi-attractive.

"My car?" I say and push past him, walking back in the direction I originally was heading. Why the fuck was he so curious?

I walk out of the school doors and make my way to my car, seeing Mikey in the passenger set already. I gave him an extra key in case he ever got to the car before me.

I get in the passenger door and I'm met with a glance from Mikey.

"Sorry, I ran into some asshole in the hallway and he was asking me weird ass questions." I say.

"It's alright, I'm more concerned about the tear streaks on your face." He says with an all knowing face.

I sigh. "I told Frank about Lyn-Z and I got a little emotional."

He smirks at that. "you trust Frank enough with that information?"

"Well yeah, I trust Frank with pretty much everything. I care about him a lot..ya know?"

"Oh I do, but does he?"

"I hope so, he does mean the world to me right now." I say.

"Oh really?" A voice says from behind my shoulder.

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream turning around and backing up against the dashboard; all while Frank is laughing his ass off in the backseat.

"Really?!" I say. "Mikey you little shit!"

"Hey, yell at him! He's the one who scared you."

"You could've told me he was here before I said all that sappy shit." I complain.

"But I liked hearing it." Frank says with a smirk.

"Not that I don't enjoy your presence, but, why are you in the backseat of my car??"

"Okay don't act like you wouldn't _love_ to be back here with me." He says with a wink.

"Ew, not with me here." Mikey says, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

I blush as Frank continues talking. "I wanted to come to your house to spend some time with you."

"You could've just asked instead of sneaking in my car??"

"I didn't sneak in, Mikey let me in."

I glare at him and he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "What was I supposed to do?! Leave your boyfriend outside to sweat to death?"

I sigh. "Fine, you can come."

"Yay!!" He says excitedly.

I smile at his celebration and turn around in my seat the correct way, putting the car in drive.

-

The ride to the house is normal, we make small talk but nothing too extreme.

I pull into the drive way and turn the car off.

"Okay so if you're gonna have sex please tell me to I can leave this fucking country." Mikey says, getting out of the car and closing the passenger door.

"That's fair, I'm sure Gee's pretty loud." Frank says with a smirk.

"Oh my god- Frank I'm _going_ to strangle you."

"Kinky."

"Jesus, can you guys go two minutes without acting like a white suburban married couple." Mikey says while unlocking our front door and stepping in.

"He started it." I mumble, following close behind Mikey.

We walk into the living room to see my mom and dad in the kitchen having an argument. Which is actually..a very _uncommon_ occurrence, which is why it takes me by surprise.

"Why do you have such a problem with it Donna?!?! They are who they fucking are and that's final!!"

"It's not normal Donald, I can't keep pretending I'm okay with this shit!! I'm sending them somewhere!"

"To where?! An all boys school?? You think that'll solve shit??! They were born that way and nothing can change that. Why can't you fucking accept that???!"

"Because it's not right Donald! I can't handle this anymore!"

"Fucking leave then!!"

Silence. Deafening fucking silence. I couldn't believe my ears.

"..what?"

"You fucking heard me. If you can't love our children for who they are, then go."

"But..we're meant to be together..you can't walk out on me!!"

"I'm not. I'm kicking _you_ out."

"Donald you can't fucking do this."

"Watch me bitch."

I watch my mothers jaw drop in awe as she grabs her purse and walks out the back door.

It's only then that our dad turns around and see's us standing there in front of the door.

"Boys...I'm so sorry you had to hear that." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to know."

All I can feel is Frank hugging me. He's running his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

Nobody says anything for a couple minutes, until my dad speaks up.

"Your mother forced her opinion on me." Is what he decides to say.

"She told me it wasn't natural. That one day you guys would change. I was fed up with her bullshit. I know this will be hard for you two. And I'm sorry this had to happen. But I couldn't stand her judging demeanor anymore. I love you guys okay? For who you are."

I pull away from Frank and turn to look at my dad.

I don't say anything as I walk up to him and hug him, feeling Mikey doing the same.

"I-I'm glad" I say when I pull away from the hug, wiping away the tear streaks on my face.

"Because this is Frank...my boyfriend."

"Hi." Be says with a little awkward wave.

My dad walks up to him and holds out his hand.

"Donald."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

(NSFW?? Kind of smut?? Ish??)

"F-Frank sir." I say, shaking his hand with a smile.

He flashes me a warm and welcoming one in return.

"I'll let you two do..whatever it is you were going to do. Gerard, Mikey, we'll talk about this later okay?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go to Pete's?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah that's fine, just be back by 7." Donald says.

I see Mikey nod in response and walk off into the kitchen, Donald making his way down to the basement.

Gerard grabs my arm and pulls me upstairs and into his room.

He motions for me to sit on the bed, so I do. He comes over and sits in my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his face in it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, they're not normally...like that." He says through sniffles.

"Hey it's okay, I'm just glad I could be here for you..do you want to talk about it?" I ask sincerely.

"Not really." He says, lifting his face up to look at me. Then I see a little sparkle in his eye, as if he got an idea.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Can I mess with your hair again?" He asks, with an "innocent" smile.

"No." I say simply, trying to suppress the blush from spreading over my face. Nobody knows about my..uh..thing. And I wanted to keep it that way, but, ya know. Gerard had to come by and fuck that plan up.

"Pwease?" He says in a baby voice, giving me the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up, and to be honest, it was working.

"N-no." I say, a little less firmly this time.

"But I'm sad, and it'll make me happy. Don't you wanna make me happy Frankie?" He asks with a smirk.

"Fuck You." I say with a sigh.

"Will you?" He asks in a pleading voice with a smirk plastered across his perfect little face.

It's not that I was uncomfortable with him touching my hair, I just knew that if he did I would probably get horny. I know he said that he has bad memories attached to sex. I just don't want him to feel obligated to do anything is all. But, nonetheless, I agree.

"Fine, you can touch my hair. But just to make you happy." I say.

"Yay!" He says with a smile as he runs his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my head in the process. I feel my eyes slip closed as I begin to relax, finding comfort in this. As long as he doesn't tug, I'll be okay.

Instinctively my head starts to roll back so Gerard turns me around so I'm sitting in his lap, facing away from him, with my head resting on his shoulder.

I start to zone out and I honestly don't even know how long we've been in the position. I'm broken out of this trance, however, when I feel a sharp tug on my hair.

I let out a tiny moan before I could even stop it. I immediately open my eyes wide and try to crawl off of Gerard's lap to get away from him, but he wraps his arms around my waist before I get a chance.

"Why are you trying to get away..?" Gerard asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

I'd never really seen a "dominant" side of him before, but I was 100% down for it.

"Hmmm?" He asks again, resting his fingers on the top of my head teasingly.

"I'll stop if you admit that you like it." He says with a smirk.

"I do not." I say while blushing, trying to escape from his grasp but finding my attempts pointless.

"Really?" He asks as he raises one eyebrow. "Maybe you're right."

He starts running his fingers through my hair again, lightly brushing it around and playing with it. I resist the urge to lean my head back, knowing that if I do it's probably a trap.

"Cmon Frankie, relax." He says with a smirk.

"No." I say, fighting the urge to close my eyes. Eventually I give in, resting my head on his shoulder, only to feel a sharp tug pulling me back to reality, making me let out another small whimper.

"I can do this all night Frankie, all you have to do is admit it."

I sigh, admitting defeat, knowing I can't handle much more of this without getting hard.

"Fine, okay, you win. I have a hair pulling kink. Nobody was supposed to know that, but, here we are." I say.

"Oh don't feel ashamed." He says, pulling me closer to him in a hug. "It doesn't bother me."

He starts playing with my hair again and I can't help but to close my eyes and relax. I let my head fall once again, knowing it's probably a trap but letting myself enjoy the moment.

But instead of feeling a sharp tug of my hair, I feel the sensation of lips on my exposed neck.

I immediately open my eyes to see Gee leaned over, leaving small kisses all over my neck, one of my most sensitive spots.

I let out a low groan before regaining back some consciousness.

"Gee, what're you-"

"Shhhh, I wanna show you how much I care about you. You're constantly telling me how much you love and care for me, now it's my turn."

"But you don't have too- ahh, do it this way." I say between whines.

"But I want to." Is all he says.

"I'm rarely ever in this kind of a dominant mood, but I wanna show you what it's like. Of course..if that's okay with you." He says.

"Fuck- yes. Yes I'm okay with it." I manage to say.

"Good." He says with a smirk.

"Now I need you to answer me honestly here." He says before kissing all over my neck, trying to find my sweet spot and smirking when he does, leaving a little hickey, making me just about melt.

"Do you like being restrained?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

**Frank's POV**

"D-Do I What?" I stutter nervously. This whole situation is taking me by surprise and this is **not** what I expected to happen after his parents just had a massive fight in their kitchen.

"You heard me." He says with a smirk. It's only then when I realized what was actually going on. I was about to have sex with Gee. A guy. The realization finally started to dawn on me and I got 10x more nervous. I saw the immediate switch in his eyes when he saw my reaction.

"Hey hey hey" Gee says, coming over and giving me a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I-I just got nervous." I stutter out. "I've never done this before.."

"And I was going to fast wasn't I..." he says. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think.."

"No, no, it's not your fault. I overreacted. I trust you, I just freaked." I try to reason with him.

"No, it's always the doms fault. I should've asked you beforehand.." he says, trailing off.

"But you did." I say. "You said "as long as that's okay with you" and I said "yes." I gave you all the consent you needed."

"Maybe you did." He says. "However, it was wrong of me to go that fast. I could've eased you into it, I knew you'd never done this before. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing Gee, it's fine." I say with a breathy laugh.

"It's not though." He says. "I made you uncomfortable and now you don't trust me."

"Gee you're overreacting." I say wholeheartedly. "I still trust you with my whole heart. I just, I'm just a little hesitant bottoming it all, it's dumb."

"No, that's not dumb, it's completely justified. And that's totally okay. I will let you know that I'm a switch..so if you still wanna..you know..I'm open to bottoming for you Frankie..." he says, trailing off.

**(All you people that think that Gee tops calm your tits, he will in the future I promise.)**

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make you bottom right now if you don't want to.." I say sincerely.

"Frankie, I've wanted you to fuck me since the second I saw you." He says.

"What? Seriously?" I say in shock, my eyes widening.

"I mean..yeah." He says sheepishly, a layer of blush coating his face. "Who wouldn't? You're hot as fuck."

"Oh yeah?" I say with a smirk, crawling close to him.

"Y-yeah." He stutters out, looking at me through lidded eyes as I climb on top of him, putting my hands on either side of his head on the bed in an attempt to keep myself balanced.

"How many people do you think would die to be in your spot hmmm? Writhing underneath me, giving me those eyes that mean you're practically begging to get fucked." I say with a smirk.

"A-a lot I would imagine." He says, looking me straight in my eyes.

"Does that make you jealous kitten? Thinking about all the people who flirt with me, or stare at me in the halls. All the people who will do anything to get me?" I ask.

He remains silent and looks away from me.

"Hey hey." I say, gripping his chin lightly and moving it so his eyes are looking at mine.

"Just know that you're the only person I'm thinking about baby, you and your perfect little ass and your adorable little face." I say, reassuring him.

I see him blush a little and I see a slight smile form on his lips. Now that he knows I really do care, i slip back into my dominant role.

"Now.." I say, dropping my knees onto the bed so I'm straddling his waist.

"You asked me if I liked being restrained. While being restrained is a common thing to enjoy, I find it odd that that was your first question." I say while grabbing both his wrists with one of my hands and pinning them above his head.

"Something tells me....that you like being restrained." I say in a teasing matter.

I see him blush hardcore and avert his gaze from mine.

"I-i do not." He says, still not looking at me.

"Oh really?" I ask with a smirk. I know that I'm right, considering the fact that when I pinned his arms above his head I could feel him get 10x harder, if that's even possible.

"C'mon..don't be shy. I won't judge you, I just wanna make this experience better for you." I say.

He remains silent.

So I decide to test my theory. I let go of his wrists so his arms were completely free. If I hadn't been listening for it I would've missed the almost silent whine that escaped from his mouth.

"Don't move." I say as I get up off his bed and walk around his room. Looking for a tie, or something I could use to tie his hands with. I go to open his top drawer when I stopped by his voice.

"Wait!! Don't open that drawer." He pleads.

"And why not?" I ask.

A blush spreads across his face, but he remains silent. So, I turn around and quickly open the drawer and am surprised by what I find.

Just normal clothes. Why was he so protective over a drawer of normal clothes? What's even more confusing was that they were clothes I'd never seen him wear before. There's gotta be some kind of a catch.

I move a couple clothes around and then realize what it was he was so embarrassed about.

A pair of handcuffs.

"So you do like being restrained..." I say with a smirk, turning around to face Gee.

It all made sense now why he had asked me that before, he knew he had the materials to do it.

I walk back over to him with the handcuffs in my hands and crawl on top of him until I'm straddling his waist again.

I move to grab his wrists and in the process I whisper in his ear.

"You're okay with this right?"

The only thing I get in response is a small nod and a lot of blush.

"No that's not enough I need verbal communication." I say sincerely.

There's a moment of silence before he finally says.

"Yeah.."

"That's all I needed to hear sweets." I say, clicking the handcuffs around one of his wrists, looping it through his bed frame and cuffing the other one.

I then immediately lean in for a kiss, gripping both sides of his face and making sure he knows there's more than just lust behind the kiss.

I stop immediately, however when I feel something that makes my heart drop.

"Oh my god, Gee don't say anything. And don't swallow." I say, panicked.

He raises an eyebrow in question but doesn't say anything.

I lean forward and grip his jaw, opening his mouth and only then he realizes what happened.

I see him move his tongue around his mouth and stick it out, the silver ball I was looking for on the tip of it.

I grab it off his tongue and can't help but giggle. "I'm so sorry that just fucking happened."

"It's alright, can I just ask what the fuck actually happened??" He asks me.

"Well my lip ring is held in by a little ball and sometimes it falls off, it just happened to fall out into your mouth, I'm so sorry." I say, taking my lip ring out and setting both the ball and the ring on the side table.

"It's okay." He says, laughing.

"Anyway..." I say, trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

I lean down and start kissing his neck, releasing a pleasing noise from his pretty little mouth, making me smirk.

I leave kisses on his neck, trying to find the one spot that will really make him loud.

When I finally find it I'm pleased by the result. His whole body jerks up as he lets out one of the loudest moans I've ever heard.

"Holy-fuck ahh."

I pull away from his neck and raise an eyebrow at him. He blushes and looks away from me. I lean down and whisper into his ear, "you gotta be quiet sweets, wouldn't want your dad knowing how much of a slut you are."

He whines as I lean down and kiss his neck some more. I move down to his pants and look up at him, he gives me a look that basically tells me it's alright to take them off.

I take his pants and underwear off, leaving him almost completely exposed, making him whine.

"That's not fair, you gotta take your clothes off too."

I smirk and take off my shirt, throwing it aside and taking my pants off as well. The look Gee gives me when I take my shirt off is one I'll never forget.

"Holy Jesus, I didn't know you had that many tattoos.." he says, tugging on the handcuffs.

"Awe, does someone wanna touch me?" I ask teasingly.

He only whines in response, tugging at the handcuffs some more.

I lean down closer to him, making sure to lay directly so my dick brushes up right against his.

"Maybe if you're a good boy for me I'll let you touch me." I say in his ear, leaning back and rubbing my hands down his thighs making him shudder.

"Do you have lube baby boy?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"In the bedside drawer."

I reach in and grab it, setting it on the bed as I leave little hickeys all over his thighs.

"Wait shit is there a condom in there too?" I ask.

He shakes his head again, letting out little moans.

I grab the condom and straddle Gee's waist, leaving more hickeys on his neck.

"Do you need prep?" I ask, looking up at him.

"No, I wanna feel you." He says, letting out more moans.

I slip on the condom and lube myself up, gripping his hips and looking up at him.

"You ready?"

"Fuck, yeah." He says, squeezing his eyes shut.

I slowly slide myself into him, making sure not to go in too fast, I don't wanna hurt Gee.

Once I'm all the way in I pause, letting Gee adjust until he was ready for me to move.

After a couple second I hear him say "f-fuck move."

So I do, I start out with a slow pace, getting gradually faster and faster, making his moans increase in volume.

I lean forward and start kissing his neck as I pound into him, pulling back however when I heard the loudest moan he's probably let out all night.

"FUCK, Frankie- shit-."

Assuming I found his prostate, I slam into him directly in the same spot and I'm pleased by the results.

Smirking into his neck, I continuously slam into that spot, making him moan like crazy.

"Ah- shit Frankie fuck! S-So good, don't stop-"

I can tell he's getting close so I decide to test something. I lean down and find the spot on his neck I know is his sensitive spot and right when I slam into his prostate I bite into that spot on his neck, making him completely loose it.

He cums right then and there, falling back on to the mattress as I thrust a couple more times until I'm coming into the condom.

I pant as I pull out of him, taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it into his trash.

"So I know I should've probably asked this beforehand..but where are the keys to those handcuffs?" I ask, panting.

"They're...." he says, taking a moment to breath. "They're on top of my dresser, in the tiny box up there."

I slowly get up off of him and retrieve the keys, unlocking his wrists.

The moment his wrists were free he immediately moved to sit on my lap and hugs me tight.

"Thank you so much for doing that.." he says. "I don't even know what came over me, I'm still really sorry about pressuring you earlier."

I run my fingers through his hair as I talk. "It's okay, I just wasn't ready yet. I will be one day though, it'll just take some time."

It's only then when I notice the marks on his wrists. I immediately grab them, running my fingers across the red marks lightly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I apologize, rubbing his sore wrists.

He laughs in response. "It's okay, I enjoy the pain. Why do you think that you biting me completely un-did me."

"Wow you really are a kinky little shit." I say with a breathy laugh.

"Oh please, that's not even the worst of it." He says, trailing his fingers up and down my chest as he admires my tattoos. "I really like these."

"I do too." I say with a smile, holding him close as I come down from my high.

He hugs me back tightly, and in that moment I felt the best I've felt in a long time. It was if everything was finally gonna be...okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

**(remember that if you take off someone's necklace they can only survive without it for max of like a half hour)**

**Frank's POV**

School the next day was a little strange.

Of course everyone at lunch had to mention the marks on Gee's neck, causing him to turn into a blushing mess.

"Damn Gee, get some!" Brendon exclaimed, making Gee blush even harder.

"Who's the special guy?" Hayley asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Gee has brushed it off, claiming it was a one night stand and that it wouldn't happen again. Little did they know how wrong he was.

I was surprised to see how happy Gee and Mikey were today. I don't know if they were putting on an act or not, but they seemed relatively okay for just having their mom walk out on them. Or....get kicked out.

After last night every time Gee looked at me he blushed. It was cute actually, seeing him get all flustered.

When the bell rang we all went our separate ways, except me and Gee. We make our way to our normal spot and sit down.

Gee avoids eye contact with me and it makes me start to worry.

"Are you purposely avoiding me?" I ask bluntly.

He seems taken aback by that and quickly responds with "no! No no, that's not it at all. It's just that every time I look at you I can't help but think about last night." He says, blushing and looking down at the concrete.

I move so I'm straddling his waist and sitting in his lap, putting my finger under his chin to move his head up so he looks at me.

"Do I make you all flustered _baby boy?"_ I whisper in his ear, making him whine and throw his head back, giving me perfect access to his neck; allowing me to kiss over all the marks I left last night.

"F-Frankie not here." He stutters out, pushing me away slightly. "I don't wanna have a boner when I drive Mikey home."

"You mean, drive _me_ and Mikey home?" I ask teasingly.

"If I invite you over all the time my dads gonna think I'm only inviting you over to fuck."

"Is he wrong?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, teasing him further.

"Yes." He responds. "While I don't mind that we have sex it's not the only reason I invite you over. I do love you as a person you know-" I hear him cut himself off after he realizes what he said.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out I didn't mean-" he tries to apologize, but I shut him up with a kiss to the lips.

When we pull away I look into his eyes. "You don't need to apologize" I say with a smile. "I love you too."

**Ryan's POV**

Chemistry is so fucking boring. Not to mention the fact that my teacher has to explain what we're doing like _17 fucking times_ even when the class gets it after the first explanation. He gets on my nerves sometimes.

So I ask for a bathroom pass and he reluctantly gives one to me.

I sigh in relief as I walk out of the classroom, taking a little extra time to wonder the halls. I'm taken off guard, however, when I'm suddenly pulled into a janitors closet.

Before I can even comprehend what's happening I feel my hands being tied behind my back and to a pipe.

"what the fuck?! Get your goddamn hands off of me before I-" I start to say, but my train of thought is derailed when I realize who had captured me.

Dallon fucking Weekes.

"Well well, If it isn't mister Ryan Ross, I've heard so much about you." He says, a deadly smirk evident on his face that makes my heart drop into my stomach.

I try and pull on my restraints but it's no use.

"Struggle all you want Ross, you're not getting out of those ropes. You know, Brendon used to _love ropes._ I spent time making sure I knew how to make a knot that was just tight enough to hold him..." he says.

"What do you want Weekes." I say, trying to hide all elements of panic that may show on my face.

"Oh? Sassy are we?" Dallon teases, making me sick.

"I only want one thing, and it just so happens to be the one hanging around your very neck." He says bitterly.

I feel my breath hitch in my throat. He's gonna take my necklace?!? That'll fucking kill me.

"That'll kill me psycho!!" I exclaim, thrashing around more trying to escape.

"That's the point Ross." He says, slowly lifting my life-line off of my neck and placing it in his hand. "That's the point."

He then quickly pockets the necklace and walks out of the room, making me start to panic.

I'm going to die.

**Back to Frank's POV**

"You know what, I change my mind." Gee says after a little bit of silence.

He leans down and places sloppy kisses on my neck, making me let out a small noise of pleasure.

"I do wanna have sex, but can we do it not outside where anyone could drive past?" He asks.

"Janitors closet it is." I say with a smirk, pulling him buy his hand back inside the school.

We're both giggling messes as we walk down the hallway, however, what we see when we open the door of the janitors closet it a sight that makes both our hearts drop.

"Oh my god! Ryan!" I exclaim, immediately rushing to his side.

His head his lolling and it looks like he's slipping in and out of consciousness. His arms are tied and it's only then I realize what's missing.

His lock.

"Oh my god." Gee says, immediately untying Ryan's wrists with ease and pulling him in for a hug. 

"Who did this to you?" He asks softly, rubbing circles on Ryan's back with his thumb.

"D-Dallon." Ryan stutters out, his eyes lids on the verge of closing.

"No no no Ryan, stay with us!" I say, panicked. "Gee you stay here with Ryan. I'm gonna go find Dallon."

"Please be careful." He says with pleading eyes.

"I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

(Just so y'all know, I have NOTHING against Dallon Weekes. In fact, I actually love him, I just needed a villain 😂)

Frank's POV

I feel my heart beating at 100mph and my head feels like it's spinning. I knew Dallon was psycho, I'd seen it before. But I would have never in a million years thought that he would go as far as killing someone.

This whole situation is making me panic. If I don't find Dallon quick enough, Ryan could die.

His life is in my hands.

I think about it logically and figure that he's probably trying to talk to Brendon. Brendon's probably in the lunch room, he always talks about how he skips 6th for an extra lunch.

I run as fast as my little legs could carry me into the cafeteria and sure enough, I see Dallon and Brendon arguing in the corner.

"Dallon get the fuck away from me!"

"I can prove it to you Brendon, I'm your soulmate!!"

"You're psychotic Dallon!"

"Just give me a chance, let me prove it to you!" Dallon reasons.

Brendon goes quiet.

I figure that this is my time. I run into the cafeteria, immediately running at Dallon.

"Brendon back away from him!" I say.

"Stay out of this Iero." Dallon says threateningly. "And nobody gets hurt."

"Give me back Ryan's lock and I'll be out of your hair." I say, trying to sound confident.

"What!?" Brendon says. "You took his lock?! Where's Ry-"

"Shut.Up." Dallon says, cutting him off by grabbing his shirt collar. "Your boy toy is probably dead by now."

I can see tears start to fall down Brendon's face as he quietly says "no."

It's only then I realize that I can't take Dallon by myself. And even Brendon and me both couldn't take him. So, I scream.

My shriek causes a security guard to run in, immediately seeing Dallon and Brendon and running over to them and pulling Dallon off Brendon.

"He killed Ryan!" Brendon says, full-on crying at this point.

"He what!?!" The security guard says.

"His necklace isn't his!" I say quickly. "He stole someone else's and left them for dead! Please give me his necklace!"

The security guard quickly pulls Ryan's necklace off of Dallon and hands it to me.

"Go." Is all I hear.

I grab Brendon's wrist and we run to the janitors closet faster than humanly possible.

I open the door and see Gee on the floor with Ryan, and I'm relieved to still see him breathing.

I hand the necklace to Gee who quickly puts in around Ryan's neck.

Brendon quickly gets on the floor and takes Ryan from Gee, setting him in his lap and crying.

"Ryan you can't leave me..please." He pleads. "You're so strong, I know you are. Just breath Ryan, you got this."

Gee looks up at me, tear stains lining his face and his eyes red. He gets up and hugs me tight, burying his head in my neck.

"T-thank you for being s-safe." He says.

It's only then when Ryan lifts his head, causing me Gerard and Brendon to look at him hopefully.

"B-Brendon?" He asks, looking up at him.

Brendon only hugs him tighter, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"I thought I lost you." He Brendon says in between sobs. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay." Ryan says. "I'm okay."

Brendon pulls back from Ryan and looks him in the eyes. "I want to let you know that even if we're not soulmates, I don't care. I will go against the laws of this universe to be with you Ryan. If we're not soulmates, my soulmate can fuck off."

Ryan laughs a little at that.

Brendon then pulls his key out from underneath his shirt and leans into Ryan, whispering an "I love you" before leaning in holding the key just inches away from Ryan's lock.

(shit I think I dropped my Ryden, hang on-)

Everyone holds their breath as they wait. Brendon looks at Ryan before closing his eyes and sticking his key in the lock.

It goes in all the way. And turns.

There's a satisfying click as everyone stares at Ryan, the lock around his neck now open.

"O-oh my god." Brendon says, clicking the lock back closed so it doesn't fall off the chain.

"Oh my god indeed." Ryan says, leaning forward to kiss Brendon once again.

When they pull apart however, Ryan looks puzzled.

"Wait, you said you wished you could've been there for me. If you weren't there, who saved me?" He asks.

"Gee and I did." I say, making Ryan jump and turn around, as if he had just noticed we were there.

"we were, uh, actually gonna make out in this closet but then we found you in here. You had stuttered out Dallon's name, so I went to find him while Gee stayed here and comforted you." I explain.

"You guys saved me?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess we did." I say.

Ryan then gets up from Brendon's lap and walks over to us. He stumbled a little, probably still a little out of it, but hugs us nonetheless.

"I literally can't thank you guys enough." He says, crying. "What can I do to repay you?"

"That won't be necessary." Gee cuts in. "We're just glad you're alive."

Everybody stops, however, as we hear a voice.

"Where's- oh my god" we all turn around to see the security guard from earlier standing there. "Is he alive?" She asks softly.

"He is." I confirm. "Oh thank the lord." She says.

I move out of the way so she can see him and she hugs him, holding him tight.

"The police took him away sweetheart, he won't bother you anymore. I'm so glad you're alive. And thank you." She says, pointing at me. "For saving him."

I smile slightly.

"The school has called your parents, you can take as many days as you would like darling." She explains.

Ryan pulls away from her and wipes away his stray tears.

Dallon is finally gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gerard's POV

After Ryan's parents came and picked him up Frank and I had resumed back to our normal hang out spot. We weren't exactly..uh..in the mood anymore.

At first, neither of us said anything. And I was okay with that.

When the bell rang was when I finally decided to speak.

"Do you still wanna come over?" I ask.

"Yeah..yeah that's cool." He says.

Thank god it's Friday and we don't have to come back to this hell-hole for a couple days.

We walk to the car and see Mikey already waiting outside it.

"You're bringing Frank again? Jesus, if I would've known that I would've stayed with Pete." He says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." I say, getting in the drivers seat and unlocking the doors.

As soon as everyone is in I realize that Mikey needs to know what happened. I can't leave him completely in the dark.

"Mikey before we leave I need to tell you something." I say seriously.

"Am I in trouble?" He asks immediately, making me question what exactly he thought I was gonna ask him. But I don't push it any further.

"No no, I just wanted you to know that if Brendon and Ryan don't seem like themselves..it's because Dallon almost killed Ryan.."

"What!? Are you fucking serious!?"

"Yes, but don't worry. They arrested Dallon, he can't hurt any of us anymore. Ryan is okay, everything is okay." I say, and he seems to calm down at that.

"And to end this on a positive note.." I say, glancing over to Mikey. "Brendon and Ryan are soulmates."

"Oh my god!" He says, "that's amazing! I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah, me too." I say, a smile on my face for the first time in the past hour.

"Me too."

-

When we arrive at our house our dad isn't home. He's probably at work.

"Now listen, just because Dad isn't home doesn't mean y'all can jump each other upstairs. And don't think that I don't know who really left those marks on your neck." Mikey says with an all-knowing look.

I can feel a blush creeping up on my face as I say "we're not gonna fuck every time we're left alone, Jesus."

"Aww, we're not?" Frank asks jokingly.

"I mean..." I say, trailing off trying to make Mikey intentionally uncomfortable.

"Ew! Alright, you know what? I'm going to Pete's." He says, setting his book bag on the couch.

"Ooo get some Mikey!" Frank says jokingly.

He only rolls his eyes and walks out the door, locking it behind him.

"So you wanna watch a movie or-" I start to say, being cut off by Frank gently pinning my body against the door and kissing me passionately.

When he pulls away I look at him in his bright eyes and see no trace of lust, only passion.

"I can tell something is bothering you and I don't want you to be afraid to tell me." He says calmly.

I don't know why it always seems like he can read my thoughts. He always seems to know when something is wrong with me.

"It's stupid." I say simply. "I'm not ready to tell you yet. But I will be one day.."

He doesn't seem that pleased with my answer but he doesn't push further.

He grabs my wrist, leading me to the couch. He lays down on the couch and pulls me so I'm laying directly on top of him.

Its calming to hear his heart beat as I lay on his chest. He then does something unexpected and reaches down to mess with my hair. I don't mind it, not at all. It does make me relax and it feels really nice. However when my hair is messed with it tends to make me feel submissive. Like, really submissive.

I try not to let it impact me as he runs his fingers through my hair, flipping my hair so it goes the opposite way it normally would and then letting it fall back into place.

I had a feeling the only reason he was doing it was to see if it would have an affect on me, so I try my best not to let it. He'd definitely use it against me if he knew what it really did to me.

However, sometimes it's hard to fight it. This was one of those times.

As the seconds passed I could feel myself slipping deeper and deeper into sub space, my desire to please increasing.

I adjust myself so I'm hugging onto Frank tightly, almost as if he'd disappear if I let go.

As he continues messing with my hair a small whine escapes my throat before I can even stop it.

I feel Frank's hand immediately stop moving, he definitely heard it.

"Was that a..whine I heard?" He asks teasingly. I bury myself into his chest further, hoping that maybe if I tried hard enough I'd disappear.

He sits up and maneuvers me so I'm sitting in his lap, facing him.

Out of instinct I place my hands behind my back and look Frank in the eyes, waiting for a command of some kind.

"Are you-" he says, trailing off. Almost as if he's thinking about what to ask.

"Does me touching your hair put you in sub space?" He asks, gripping my hips lightly, raising an eyebrow.

I only blush in response, burying my head further into his neck.

"Aw, you're so precious." He says sweetly, pulling me close to him and kissing me sweetly.

When he realizes my hands are still behind my back, he says "you can move your hands?"

I immediately move them so they're wrapped around Frank, making me feel a bit more comfortable.

"I'm not really in the mood for sex, but we can make out if you want?" He reasons.

I shake my head and latch myself onto him. I'm not really in the mood for sex either. I just wanna relax and cuddle.

"You just wanna cuddle?" He asks, almost as if he's reading my mind.

I simply nod.

He lays back down on the couch and I position myself on top of him, further up on his body then before, resting my head in the crook of his neck and closing my eyes contently.

I could get used to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gerard's POV

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is Frank's eyes staring back at me.

It takes me a moment to remember where exactly I am, but once it all clicks I relax.

"How're you feeling.." Frank asks hesitantly.

"Fine?" I say confused, wondering why he was so hesitant (alien) to ask.

"I was just wondering if you were still in..uh... sub space?"

"Ohh no. I'm okay, and I'm really sorry that was something that you had to see." I say, blushing.

"Sorry?" He asks, confused. "Never be sorry for that, seeing you all clingy is adorable."

"I guess I'm more sorry that I didn't warn you, I should've probably told you first."

"Really, Gee, it's okay." He reassures. "However, there's a party at Pete's tonight. Well, actually not really a party, it's just a get-together will all our friends. I totally get if you're not up to going though."

"Sure I'll go, as long as it's just the people I know."

"Well, Tyler's gonna be there. He's Josh's boyfriend, but trust me he's harmless. And very shy."

"Oh okay." I say. "When is it?"

"He said come over whenever, I think Mikey and Patrick are already there if you wanna head over there now."

"Yeah sure, just let me get changed first." I say, "and I think I'll take a quick shower."

"Can I join you?" He asks smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"Not if you're gonna be sexual."

"Come on, I'm basically always sexual."

"Then I guess not." I say teasingly.

"Pleeeease." He says giving me puppy dog eyes.

God hearing him beg did some things to me. I can't wait for the day he's ready to bottom, he doesn't even know what's coming. (Him.)

"Fine, but only because you're cute."

He giggles slightly at that and follows me into the bathroom, taking off his shirt and pants while I do the same.

I turn the water on and make it warm, letting him test it to make sure it's okay with him before we both get in.

~Smut Warning~

As soon as I step in I'm immediately pinned against the wall of the shower by Frank.

"I said no being sexual." I say with a fake pout. I really don't mind, I just like giving him a hard time.

"Please." He pleads. "I got cock-blocked like twice today. But if you really don't want to I'll stop."

"No it's okay, but just make it quick okay?" I say.

He smirks before saying "no problem."

He grabs both my wrists in one of his hands and pins them above my head against the wall. He immediately goes for my neck, leaving kisses and hickeys and making sure to give my really sensitive spot a lot of attention.

I try and hold back my noises, feeling embarrassed by them. Frank doesn't like that very much.

He puts his thigh in between my legs and moves to kiss me passionately. It catches me off guard, however, when he tugs on my hair with his free hand, making me gasp and open my mouth just enough for him to let his tongue slide in, making it harder for me to silence my noises.

When he pulls away, he looks me in the eyes and says "don't you dare silence those moans baby boy, I love hearing them." before dropping to his knees.

My eyes immediately widen as he kitten licks the top of my dick, making me let out a noise I didn't know I was capable of making. He smirks as he takes me in one go, using his hand to pump the part of my dick he can't reach.

I'm a moaning mess as I reach down and put my fingers in Frank's hair, tugging every now and then.

"Ahh shit- close-" I say as I feel my orgasm approaching. He pulls off of me and continues to pump me until I reach my climax, making me cry out as I do so.

After I cum I'm reluctant open my eyes for a couple seconds, but once I do I see a beautiful sight.

Frank jacking himself off, making the most beautiful noises and faces I've ever seen.

It doesn't take him long to reach his climax but once he does we're both panting messes.

"You could have let me help you ya know." I say after a while.

"It's okay, you didn't have to. It was a treat from me to you." He says.

~Smut Over~

I roll my eyes as I reach for the soap, washing my body and then handing it to frank as I wash my hair.

Once we're both clean we get out and dry our hair, and walk out to my room.

"Shit I just realized I don't have clothes." Frank says with a frown.

"You can borrow mine." I say. "They might be a tiny bit big on you but I've got a belt, plus oversized sweatshirts look adorable."

"Are people gonna be suspicious if I wear your clothes?" Frank asks nervously.

"Nah, you're good. If they question it just say you didn't have clothes." I reassure him.

"Okay." He says.

I pull out my tightest pair of skinny jeans and my black flag sweatshirt, handing it to him along with a belt.

"You know what other things I could do to you with this belt-"

"Stop!" I say, blushing. "I'm not tryna get hard again."

He chuckles before pulling the sweatshirt over his head and buckling the belt.

"Okay you look absolutely adorable." I say. "God you're just so perfect."

"Oh stop." He says. "I'm not even cute."

"Excuse me?? You're not wh- What?!" I say. "Frank Iero you're the cutest motherfucker on this planet, and that's on god."

He giggles at that before grabbing his phone. "Alright, we heading to Pete's?" He asks.

"Are we staying there overnight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay hang on, lemme get my charger real quick."

I squad down on the floor and unplug it, stuffing it in my pocket before turning around and saying "alright, let's rock and roll."

"Please don't ever say that again." Frank says whilst laughing.

"Okay okay lets go." I say whilst slightly laughing.

We walk out of my house and get into my car.

Pete's house, here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

When we arrived at Pete's the vibe was way different than I expected.

I expected everyone to not be that energized because of what happened today, and I _definitely_ didn't expect to see Brendon and Ryan there, smiling and laughing.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Pete greets as we walk through the door. "And you're last."

"We had a couple, uh, distractions." Gee says blushing.

Pete raises and eyebrow and smirks, looking at me. "Were you the distraction?"

"Shut up." Gee says quickly, pushing past Pete and walking into his living room.

"You have a nice house." He comments.

"Oh yeah! You've never been here before! We gotta do the initiation!" Pete exclaims.

I smirk, this should be interesting. The "initiation" is that you have to make out with someone in the room. Obviously he's gonna choose me though, and Mikey's probably gonna choose Pete.

"The what-" gee starts to ask, before he's cut off by Pete's yelling.

"Everyone in the living room! It's time for the initiation of Mikey and Gee!"

Gee looks at me nervously at Pete's sentence.

"Don't worry." I whisper, reassuring him. "All you have to do is make out with someone in a closet. Just choose me and you'll be fine."

"But won't that out you?" He asks, concerned.

"Nah, the rule is that anyone who's being initiated can pick anyone and they have to do it. So I'm "forced to." I say with a wink.

I see him visibly relax at that.

Everyone comes from random places in the house and sits in a circle around Mikey and Gee.

Basically everyone showed up, Jamia, Nicole, Hayley, Brendon, Ryan, Ray, Patrick, Josh, and Tyler. Gee's never seen Tyler before but he was clinging kinda close to Josh.

"Okay Way brothers" Pete says while smirking. "It's time for your initiation."

"What do we have to do?" Mikey asks.

"Simple." Pete says. "All you gotta do is make out with one of us in a closet."

"Really? Can I choose you?" Mikey asks.

"Fuck yeah." Pete says. "Let's go first."

"Please don't have sex with my brother in that closet." Gee says, scrunching up his nose.

"No promises." Pete says with a wink before closing the closet door.

"Do they have a time limit?" Gee asks to nobody in particular.

"Nah, but if they don't come out in like 5 minutes just assume they're having sex." Jamia says.

"O-oh." Gee says, blushing as he looks down at his lap.

"Soooo Geee, who're you gonna pick?" Brendon asks, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Just So you know, If you pick Ryan I will end you."

"I wasn't gonna pick Ryan." Gee says, laughing slightly. "I dunno who I'm gonna pick."

"Well you better decide fast, you're next." Nicole chimes in.

I see Gee's eyes flick up to look at me, before quickly returning back to the floor.

It's about 8 minutes of small-talk before a disheveled Mikey and Pete come out of the closet, both of them giggling.

"Pete Wentz, what the fuck did you do to my brother?? He's **_giggling_**??" Gee asks sarcastically.

"I'll never tell." Pete says smirking. "Alright Gee, Who do you pick?"

I look up at Gee and he's staring straight back at me.

"I choose Frank." He says with a smirk.

I pretend to be shocked as I widen my eyes, feeling everyone in the circle then their gaze towards me.

"Ooooohh shit things just got hot." Brendon exclaims.

"Oh my god you child." Ryan says, rolling his eyes.

"Are you gonna get up Frankie?" Hayley asks teasingly.

I hesitantly get up and walk towards Gee.

"Aww, what's the matter Frankie? Cat got your tongue?" He asks smirking.

I raise my eyebrows at him, giving him a piercing stare that makes him back down immediately.

"So y'all gonna fuck or nah?" Josh asks. "I could basically cut this sexual tension with a knife."

I roll my eyes and grab Gee's wrist, pulling him into the closet and hearing an array of "ooooooo Gee's in troubleeeee" come from everyone in the living room.

~kinda smut warning (again)~

As soon as the door to the closet is shut I immediately pin him against the door, restricting his movements.

"So you think you're all big and tough huh?" I whisper in his ear.

He's too flustered to say anything, making me smirk as I says "What's the matter Gee? _Cat got your tongue?"_

He blushes even harder as I lean in and kiss him, hard. Making out with him for a good couple minutes, moving one hand down to grope his half-hard dick.

"What happened to confident Gee?" I ask teasingly as I pull away from the kiss, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I thought that was quite a show you put on _baby boy,_ considering just how fast I can make you melt. You talk a big game." I say with a smirk.

He only whines in response, making me smirk even more.

"Be careful now.." I whisper in his ear. "You know everyone out there is listening..unless you want them all to know how much of a _bottom_ you are."

I look to the left and see a box of condoms sitting on the floor of the closet, making me semi-break my character as I laugh.

"Looks like Pete prepared for Mikey's initiation." I say while laughing slightly.

Gee scrunches up his nose before returning to looking at me.

"You know what I decided?" I ask teasingly. "I'm not gonna jack you off."

"What? Why nottt?" Gee asks in a whiny voice.

"Maybe because you embarrassed me in front of all our friends? That was very mean of you. And bad boys don't get rewards, they get punished." I whisper into his ear, completing pulling away from him and leaving him in shock and a blushing mess.

"Are you serious?" He says with a frown.

"Tell you what, if we're the last ones awake I'll have sex with you. But I'm just letting you know, Brendon is a fucking insomniac."

"Okay, bet."

"But...If you loose and fall asleep before the last person does, I get to punish you in whatever way I desire." I say with a smirk.

I see his face blush as red as a tomato before hesitantly saying.

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV

Frank smirks at that, saying "okay." Before reaching for the door handle.

He opens it and I'm surprised to not see anyone near the door. Everyone is still sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Well?" Hayley asks, looking at Frank with a raised eyebrow.

"He did it." Frank says with a smirk.

I immediately blushed, wanting to bury my face in Frank's neck to hide myself, but not wanting to out him.

I hear an array of responses, ranging from "oooo" to "nice!" To " get some Gee!"

"Alright, alright calm down." Pete says, "who wants to play truth or dare?"

"What are we, children?" Ray asks jokingly.

"I'm down." Frank says.

"Yeah, I'll play." Brendon agrees.

"Alright, Gee, Frank, sit down." Pete says, motioning to the circle of people on his floor.

"I'm not so sure that Gee _can_ sit." Jamia says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shush Jams, we didn't fuck and Frank's not gay." I say, sitting next to Josh in the circle.

"You don't know that, he totally could be. I mean, I didn't think I was gay until I met Ryan." Brendon says, motioning to the boy in his lap.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Frank's sexuality and play the game yeah?" Pete says, raising an eyebrow. "Patrick, you start."

"Oh? Okay, uh, Ray truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussyyy." Brendon says, earning him a smack from Ryan.

"Okay okay, uhm, have you ever had a crush on a guy?" Patrick asks.

Ray hesitates for a second, before he responds with a shy "yeah."

"Oooooh spill." Tyler says.

That's the first time I'd heard him talk all night and that's what he says?

"No no, that wasn't part of the question." Ray says.

Tyler sighs before responding with "okay fair, go."

"Uhhhh Pete, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay can we make it that one thing where if two people choose truth the third has to choose dare?" Brendon asks, clearly frustrated with the lack of dares.

"Oooh yeah! Let's make this interesting". Pete agrees.

"Okay okay, Pete, body count, go." Ray says.

It takes him a second before he responds with "4".

"Wait wait, is this murders or sex?" I ask jokingly.

"That wasn't part of the question." Pete says jokingly, quoting Ray from earlier.

"Alright, I choose Mikey, and you have to pick dare." Pete says with a smirk. "Sooo, kiss me."

Mikey rolls his eyes before leaning in and kissing Pete on the lips, earning cheers from everyone else and a "Get a room!" From Josh.

"Alright, Brendon truth or dare." Mikey asks once he pulls away from Pete.

"Dare, I ain't no pussy."

Mikey looks over at Pete for a second before responding with "alright. I dare you to watch as Ryan makes out with _someone else."_

"What?!" Brendon and Ryan both say at the same time.

"You heard me." Mikey says with an evil smirk. "Ryan, pick someone."

"Okay, but Brendon just know this means nothing." Ryan reassures before standing up. "I pick Gee."

My eyes widen at that and so do Frank's. I see this look in Frank's eyes that I can't quite place, and that's when I realized he was jealous.

Oh, I could have fun with this.

"I'm sorry Brendon, I know I said I wouldn't but he chose me." I say, genuinely scared he might actually hurt me.

"I know." Is all he says before Ryan walks over to me and sits in my lap, leaning in and whispering something into my ear.

"I knew it would make him jealous if I picked you, I find him hot when he's jealous." Ryan says simply.

If only he knew just how much I related to that. I can still see Frank out of the corner of my eye, jealousy lining his eyes.

"I don't mind." I whisper back, before leaning in and closing the gap between us.

The kiss is by no means passionate. Neither him or I are putting anything into the kiss.

When we pull away from each other he leaves one final peck on my lips before getting up and returning to a very jealous looking Brendon.

I look over at Frank and if looks could kill I would be deceased. He doesn't say anything though, but he doesn't have to.

"Okay, my turn." Brendon says semi-harshly. "Gee, truth or dare."

I feel my blood run cold at that, knowing I'd be an idiot if I chose dare.

"Truth?" I say, making it sound like more of a question than a statement.

"Wise choice." He says before pulling Ryan back into his lap. "Where do you go during school after 5th period every day?"

I freeze for a second, looking up at Frank before turning my gaze away from him.

"I skip and hang out behind the school." I say simply.

"With Frank?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, an all-knowing smirk present on his face.

"That wasn't part of your question." I say jokingly, probably blushing hardcore. "Okay, Jamia truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, is it true that you have a crush on Lyn-Z??" I ask. It would make sense, Jamia was the one who technically invited her to our table in the first place, and she did comment on how she 'liked her boots.'"

I see her blush before responding with a "Maybe." Causing everyone in the circle to loose it.

The game continues on for a while until everyone gets bored. We play a couple more games before Pete decides to call it, putting on a movie and giving everyone blankets.

Brendon and Ryan had "gone to sleep" a while ago, claiming one of the guest bedrooms. Josh and Tyler had claimed the other guest bedroom and Mikey and Pete were gonna sleep in his room. Leaving me, Frank, Patrick, Ray, Jamia, Hayley, and Nicole to the living room.

Jamia, Hayley, and Nicole claimed the big couch while Patrick and Ray said they were good with sleeping on the floor, leaving the smaller couch to just me and Frank.

And oh what a mistake that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV

For a while we had watched the movie Pete had put on, the Conjuring, but all the girls fell asleep.

Ray and Patrick were talking for a little longer before both of them were asleep as well.

Frank hadn't talked to me all night after I kissed Ryan and I was beginning to think he was actually mad at me.

"Frank are you mad at me?" I ask candidly.

I see him glance over at me before he sighs. "No."

"That's a whole ass lie."

"No it's not, if anything I'm mad at myself for being jealous about it, it's not like you did it to make me jealous." He says.

I don't really know what to say to that. I didn't exactly do if for that reason, no. But it did cross my mind.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're hot as fuck when you're jealous. And I really don't mind, I like it when you're possessive."

He raises an eyebrow at that, smirking. "Oh?"

"Yeah, its just your way of letting me know you care enough."

"Wait, what did Ryan whisper to you before you kissed him?" Frank asks me, that look returning back to his eyes.

"He said that he only chose me because he knew it would make Brendon jealous, and that Brendon was "really hot when he was jealous."

"Is that all?" He asks sternly.

"Y-yeah." I say, stuttering just a little bit because of the way Frank was eyeing me down.

"Good, because you're mine do you understand me? Not Ryan's, not Brendon's, _mine."_

I nod my head and he leans in and hugs me.

"Good." He says before getting up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be back."

As soon as Frank walks up the stairs Jamia jumps up from off the couch.

"I knew it!" She whisper yells. "I knew you two were fucking each other!"

I jump back in fear, my whole body tense after seeing Jamia sit up after thinking she was sleeping.

"Shhhh! Frank's not out yet you dingus!" I say, throwing a pillow at her.

"I think we all know he's a little gay." She says in return.

"Oh god no." I say. "Please don't say that to him. I know from personal experience that when someone comes out and you say "yEaH I aLrEaDy kNow" it kinda discourages them. Please don't say anything until he's ready to tell you on his own."

"Oh shit really!?!" She says "I didn't know that was offensive to say."

"Yeah, it's not the best thing to say." I tell her. "Also I would recommend fake sleeping before Frank comes back downstairs or he will freak."

"Right." She says, pointing finger guns at me before she lays back down on the couch.

I pull out my phone for a couple minutes as I wait, scrolling through Instagram and jumping when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, it's just me." Frank says with a laugh. "Do you wanna go on a walk with me?"

"For why?" I ask skeptically.

"I just feel like walking." He says.

"Oh, yeah sure." I say, putting on my jacket and slipping on some shoes.

We walk out of the door and walk around the block in silence for a couple minutes before Frank speaks up.

"How much do you love me?" He asks, the question catching me off guard.

"A lot." I say. "A whole fucking lot. Like it seems like you really care about me and that's something that's hard to find. And you're so fucking sweet to me, honestly I don't deserve you."

"Oh don't say that Gee, you're fucking amazing and I cherish every second I spend with you."

"Then why the sudden question on our relationship?" I ask.

He silent for a couple seconds and then I start to worry.

"Is it because I kissed Ryan? Oh my god it is I swear it meant nothing, really, I did it to help him out I really love you and honestly I'd do anything for you and-"

"Hey hey, no. It's not your fault. I don't care that you kissed Ryan. I know that Brendon and Ryan are soulmates and he'd never date you. It's not because of that. It's just, I'm not used to being..how do I put this...I'm not used to taking the "lead role." I guess." He says, kicking a rock loose from the grass.

"I just feel like I'm not doing it right. Like I'm not..good enough for you." He says.

"Not good enough for you?? Are you fucking kidding? Frank I love you with all my heart. You know just the way to make me melt and how to make me feel amazing. But if you're really worried about it, then let me take the lead. I know you said you don't wanna bottom during sex, but I can top from the bottom? And I can take the "lead role" if that would make you feel more comfortable." I say.

"you'd do that for me?" He asks quietly.

"I'd do just about anything for you Frank, I would jump off a bridge in a heartbeat if you told me to. I will gladly take the lead role." I reassure.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Let's try it out. If I don't like it we can go back right? Like if I feel uncomfortable?" He asks nervously.

"Of course." I say reassuringly, grabbing his hand and linking it with mine, squeezing tight. "If you don't like it and you feel uncomfortable we can go back to you taking on the lead role. I'm okay with doing either one just as long as it makes you comfortable."

He looks up at me and smiles. "Thank you so much Gee, I don't deserve the things you do for me."

"Yes you do, you deserve every second of it because you are the nicest person I've ever met. You care about me so much and you would do anything to make me happy, I know you would." I say, squeezing his hand.

We walk around the block until we get back to Pete's house, slipping inside and locking the door, both of us immediately collapsing on the couch, clinging to each other like our lives depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV

When I woke up the next morning I had realized something.

I think I won.

I mean, I don't really know for sure, but Frank and I were out pretty late last night walking around and I doubt anybody was awake after that.

However, Frank had just confessed to me that he felt insecure being the lead role in our relationship. Would he still wanna fuck me after that? Or maybe I could convince him to let me ride him.

I look around and see Jamia still asleep on the couch, but nobody else in the room. I smell a strong scent of vanilla and hear laughter coming from the kitchen, figuring that's probably where everyone was.

I stretch my arms and slowly get up from the couch, rubbing my eyes as I yawn.

I pull out my phone and see that it's only 9AM, and then I start to question why the fuck I'm up so early.

My body does this thing, where if I go to sleep really early, like 9, 10, or 11, I wake up at 3pm the next morning. But if I go to sleep at, say, 3 in the morning, I wake up at 9am.

I know, it doesn't make sense to me either.

I walk into the kitchen to see Brendon sitting on a chair with Ryan in his lap, Nicole and Hayley sitting on counters, Ray sitting in a chair, Frank sitting on the table, and Pete making pancakes.

"Oh hey Gee, you want pancakes?" Pete asks. "Sure." I say, smiling slightly. "Where's Mikey?"

"Oh, he's still asleep. Josh and Tyler are sleeping too, and I think Patrick's in the bathroom." Pete explains, flipping a pancake into the air.

"Did you guys fuck?" I ask, scrunching my nose at the thought of Pete Wentz pounding into my little brother.

"Did you and-" Pete starts to say before Frank shoots him a death glare, making him stop immediately and stutter slightly. "D-Did you guys enjoy sleeping in the living room?"

"I was comfortable." I say, glancing over at Frank who was smiling.

"The floor was alright." Ray says, "but I was alright."

"Did you and Patrick cuddle?" Hayley asks him teasingly.

"No." He mutters quietly, blushing hard and making everyone simultaneously go "oooooo."

"Ew your gay? Gross get out." Brendon says jokingly, making Ryan only Roll his eyes.

"No, I like Christa, _remember?"_ Ray says, almost trying to convince us he's straight.

"Surreee." Pete says, flipping a pancake as Patrick comes back downstairs.

"Oh hey Trick." Pete greets with a smirk. "How was last night?" He asks, making Ray choke on his drink.

"You okay there Ray?" Patrick asks, earning a nod from Ray in response.

"I was fine, I mean I'm a little sore but, eh-"

"I'm sorry, you're what?!" Nicole asks, making me snort and Brendon chuckle slightly.

"Sore from what?" Frank asks teasingly.

"Uh, from sleeping on the floor? What else would I be- ohhh you sick people. What, did you think Ray and I, uhm, _did it_ on the floor?"

"Oh Trick, too innocent to say _fuck."_ Pete says teasingly, rubbing Patrick's hair as if he were a child.

Patrick swats his hand away and sits down at the table. "Me and Ray did _not_ fuck, he's not even gay."

"Ha! That's funny." Frank says, genuinely laughing.

"Need I remind you about Freshman year with James Deew-" Brendon says, getting cut off by a very flustered Ray.

"NOPE! NOPE! No, stop talking right now!"

"Wait what happened?" I ask, curiously.

"Gee I swear to god-" Ray says, getting cut off by Frank.

"Ray made out with James Deewes in the bathroom at the beginning of Freshman year." Frank says quickly.

"Franklin Anthony Iero-" Ray says, getting out of his chair only to be pushed back down by Ryan.

"Okaaay let's not start a fight in Pete's kitchen, Frank say you're sorry." Ryan says.

"Finnne I'm sorry Raymond." Frank says. "Forgive me?"

"I'll think about it." He says jokingly.

"Alright, I made enough pancakes so everyone can have three, I'll make more for Josh, Tyler, Mikey, and Jamia." Pete says, setting the pancakes in the middle of the table.

Everyone takes their pancakes and grabs plates, eating and chatting for a little until Josh and Tyler walk into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, welcome back to earth. y'all slept for a long time." Pete says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're sick Wentz." Josh says jokingly.

"Tell me I'm wrong?" Pete says, and I notice Tyler involuntarily pulling up his jacket collar.

I decide to keep it to myself, though, knowing how it feels to be in that type of situation.

"You're wrong." Josh says "now are you gonna make us pancakes or what?"

"Yeah yeah, okay bossy." Pete sasses as Josh sits down in a chair and Tyler sits in his lap.

I smile at that. Seeing Ryan and Brendon and Josh and Tyler all touchy with each other just made me want to gravitate towards Frank. But, I'm completely fine with waiting until he's comfortable. I understand how hard it is to come out, even to the most accepting group of people.

Jamia wakes up eventually and everyone's joking and having fun.

A couple minutes later I get a call from Lyn-Z, excusing myself to the bathroom to answer it.

_"Hey Lynz what's up?"_

_"He_ _llo_ _Gerard."_

It's not Lyn-Z.

_"Mrs. Ballato? Is everything okay?"_

_"It's Lyn-Z"_

I can hear the strain in her voice. I can hear the sniffling.

She's been crying.

_"She's gone into labor"_

_"Shit, what hospital? I'll be there right away."_

_"Riverside."_

_"Tell her that I'll be right there."_

_"Not that I'm encouraging speeding in any way, Gerard, but please hurry. She needs you."_

_"I know."_

I end the call and race down the stairs, pulling Frank to the side.

"Can you get home by yourself?" I ask quickly.

"Yes? Whats wrong-"

"I have to go." I say, grabbing my keys from the key hook and throwing my jacket on.

"Gee, what's going on?" Frank asks me worryingly.

I turn and look at him, seeing the genuine panic in his eyes.

I sigh.

"Lyn-Z's going into labor."

"I'm coming with you." He says simply.

"She'll kill me if she finds out I told you." I reason. "You're staying here."

"You're going to need someone-" he tries to reason, but I cut him off.

"Listen to me." I say sternly. "You are going to stay here. She can't know that you know, is that clear?"

I see something change in his eyes as he says "100% clear." But I don't have time to focus on that right now.

I open the door and run to my car.

Lyn-Z needs me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV

I knew that she was due soon but I didn't think it would be _this_ early.

To be honest I don't think she was expecting it either.

There's so much that I wanted to tell her before this happened. I wanted to tell her about how I was friends with Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie now, and how Frank was my boyfriend. But that would have to wait.

I'm going probably 10 over the speed limit the entire way to the hospital and when I finally get there I don't even bother with small talk as I walk up to the desk.

"I need to see Lindsey Ballato." I say quickly.

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed." The nurse says, going back to typing on her computer.

"I'm the father." I lie very quickly.

She glances up at me before sighing and saying "Room 213 on the second floor."

I thank her quickly as I run to the elevator and push the 2.

I'm practically running down the hallways as I find Lyn-Z's room, wasting no time opening the door and rushing to Lyn-Z's side.

"Geraaard you bitch what took you so long????" She asks. I can tell she's trying to keep herself together to not seem weak, but I see right through it.

"Lynz it's okay to show pain, you don't have to hide it. I know how strong you are Lynz, you're so very strong. You're the strongest and most independent and brave woman that I know, but it's okay to show your pain Lynz, let it out." I say, squeezing her hand tightly.

And at that, she starts crying.

"I'm so scared Gee..what if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't-"

"Don't say that Lynz, you're the most strong person I know. You're going to get through this, I know you will. There's not a doubt in my mind that you're going to get through this."

"But I don't feel strong." She says, tears running down her face. I've never really seen Lyn-Z cry before. She's always been the one to help me through my tough times. but now it was my turn.

"You are Lynz, so strong. I could never do this. Like i know it's like, impossible for me to anyway, but even if it was possible I could never. I can't even imagine going through the amount of pain that you're going through right now. I would pass out. But look at you, you're awake, and you're strong, and you're going to get through this." I say.

I've been too focused on Lynz that I didn't even realize that her mom was in the room until she spoke.

"He's right dear. You are strong, and you're so very brave. You may have made some bad decisions, sure, but that doesn't make you any less brave, and any less strong for choosing to do this. You're bringing a life into this world Lynz, you're creating something beautiful. And did you tell Gerard what your naming the baby?"

"Bandit." Lynz says simply, leaning her head back in an attempt to stop some tears from falling.

"The name that I chose." I say with a smile.

"I wanted to, SHIT, uh, I wanted to be reminded of you every time I saw her, because you mean so much to me."

"Stop it, you're going to make me cry." I say.

It's only then when she screams in pain and it makes me jump back in shock.

"Shit, it's happening." Her mom exclaims, pushing the button on the wall that calls in the nurses. 

"What?!" I exclaim. "I thought it was supposed to take like 8 hours before it happened?!"

"Everyone is different." She explains quickly, pacing back and forth. "Some happen quicker than others."

"GERARD! GET BACK OVER HERE AND COMFORT ME!" Lynz says, I rush over to her side and squeeze her hand as nurses start piling into the room.

"Alright Lindsey I'm going to need you to breathe for me okay? And when I tell you too I'm going to need you to push okay?" The nurse says calmly.

Lyn-Z only nods in responds, throwing her head back and letting out a deep breath.

When the nurse first tells her to push she let's out a scream of agony. And again, and again and again.

This process repeats for quite some time before i almost pass the fuck out. I glance down for a second and saw the head, making my eyes widen and me almost pass out.

"GERARD DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING QUIT ON ME! THIS SHIT IS COMING OUT OF _MY FUCKING BODY_ I THINK YOU CAN HANDLE LOOKING!" Lynz says.

I don't say anything in response but I know she's right. I look back at her and in that moment everything really clicks for me. Lyn-Z is about to have a child.

The second the baby is born it's as if everything was quiet for just a second. There were no screams from Lyn-Z or noises of pain, none of the nurses said anything, and there was only a ringing in my ear from the absence of noise.

But that was before everything went wrong.

Bandit started crying, but that was to be expected. However, what wasn't to be expected was the sudden loud and fast beeping coming form the machine attached to Lyn-Z. I look up at her and realize that her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing.

I was immediately pushed out of the room by the nurses and so was Lyn-Z's mother.

After that everything was a blur. I don't remember it in detail. All I remember is myself screaming and Lyn-Z's mom coming to my side. I remember something falling and people talking to me but I can't remember what words were said.

The only things crossing through my mind were thoughts about Lyn-Z.

I felt light headed. The world was spinning and I couldn't focus.

There was no way she was dead.

No.

She's too strong for that, she's not dead.

I don't know how long I had been spiraling for before someone touched me on the shoulder.

It's a nurse.

"Are you Lindsey Ballato's family?" she asks me and Lindsey's mom.

I shook my head.

"Please, follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV

Lyn-Z's mom and I follow this nurse down the hallway and to another room.

She puts her hand on the door handle but before she opens it she turns around.

"So Bandit is-"

"No no no." I cut in before she can finish.

"Where is Lyn-Z?? Is she okay?! Is she dead?! You cannot talk about Bandit to us and not mention Lyn-Z! While Bandit is extremely important, Lyn-Z is too, and i really don't appreciate the fact that you're pushing her to the side and not letting her own family know what's going on-"

"Mr-"

"No! You're going to let me finish-"

"I was going to-"

"Tell me where she is."

The nurse sighs before taking her hand off the door handle.

" _If_ you would've let me finish, I was **going** to say that Bandit is **in** the room with **Lyn-Z** and she is _alive_."

"Oh my god." I say, putting a hand over my mouth.

"I am **so** sorry-"

"It's okay, you were stressed, now also let me warn you that if Lindsey doesn't seem like herself, it's because of childbirth. She will go back to being herself in a couple days time, but right now she might not be herself." The nurse explains.

I only nod my head as she opens the door.

I immediately rush through the door and almost start tearing up at the sight. Lyn-Z and Bandit. Her child, that I named.

I rush to her side and then I do feel a couple tears slip out. 

I thought she was dead, but she's breathing.

"I-I thought you left me." I stutter out, looking her in the eyes.

"I would never." She says, cradling Bandit close to her body. 

"y-you really scared me." I admit. "But I should've known. You're so strong and brave and beautiful, there's nothing you can't do."

"You two give me hope for young love." The nurse cuts in, catching both me and Lynz off guard.

"Oh, uh, we're not, um, dating." Lyn-Z says awkwardly. 

"But, he said he was the father?" The nurse asks, confused.

"Oh shit-" She says, looking at me apologetically. 

"I said I was the father so they'd let me in. We're best friends." I admit. "If you want me to leave I will."

"Normally I would have to ask you to leave, but, the friendship you guys have with each other is too cute for me to tear you apart." The nurse says. 

Lyn-Z and I smile at each other before her mom cuts in.

"sorry to bother, Gee, but could I talk to my daughter?" she says jokingly.

"Of course." I say, backing away and letting them talk.

I pull out my phone and see about 30 texts from Frank.

_Is everything okay?_

_Is she okay?_

_What's going on?_

_Gee?_

_Text me when you can_

I shoot him a quick text, simply telling him that the baby was born and that Lyn-Z was okay.

And that's when I remember that Lyn-Z still doesn't know.

I wait patiently until Lynz and her mom are done talking to tell her.

"So, Lyn-Z." i start out by saying. "I made some new friends." 

"Oh?" She questions. "Who?" 

"Quite a few people, actually." I say, semi-nervous to tell her. I'm not 100% sure how she feels about Frank, Pete, and Brendon. But, I have to tell her eventually.

"Pete Wentz, Brendon Urie, Jamia Nestor, and Frank Iero? And their friend group?" I say nervously.

"Shut the fuck up." She says.

"Lindsey." Her mother warns.

"Sorry, i meant frick." She apologizes. "But anyway, you're friends with Jamia Nestor now??? She's like smoking hot." 

That reaction takes me by surprise. 

"Uhm, yeah. And she's single too." I explain.

"She's single? I thought her and Frank Iero were a thing."

If i was drinking anything I would have spit it out right then and there. 

"U-uhm n-no." I say, and I could feel myself blushing bright red.

"Why're you blushing." She asks teasingly.

"I-I'm not." I say.

"You are." She says. "Spill."

"Frank's actually, uh, dating a guy now." 

"Holy sh- uh, wow I did not see that coming." She says, clearly shocked. "Got any more curve balls to throw at me?" 

"Yeah, a couple." I say. 

"alright, shoot."

"Well, Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross are a couple, Dallon Weekes, ya know, Brendon's ex almost killed Ryan by tying him up in the janitors closet and taking his lock, but Frank and i found him and saved him. Then we found out that they were soulmates." I say. "And also, Pete Wentz is dating Mikey now, so that's a thing." 

"Anddd?" she asks.

"That's all." I say, still not sure if I want to tell her that _I'm_ Frank's boyfriend.

"There's something you're holding back from saying." She says. Sometimes I forget that we've been friends for so long that she can read me like a book. 

"You know I'm not going to judge you." 

"Fine, okay." I say taking a deep breath. "You know how I told you that Frank had a boyfriend?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, it's me...I'm the boyfriend."

"Shut the fuck up."  
  


"Lindsey." Her mom warns again, more stern this time.

"I'm really sorry mom, but what?! Gee oh my god I'm so happy for you!! You have a boyfriend!! And he's hot!!" She exclaims.

"Oh my god shut up." I say, burying my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited." She says. "Oh, and Dallon. Did he get arrested?"

"Yeah, the police escorted him out of the school." I explain.

"As they should, poor Ryan." She says sympathetically. 

"Oh I almost forgot." I say with a smirk. "Jamia asked about you." 

"She did not."

"Did too." I say. "She said that your boots are sick, and told me that when you came back to school that I should invite you to our lunch table, so when you decide to come back you can be pat of the group too." 

"Wait, you didn't tell them why I was gone did you?"

"No no no." I say. "I told them you were sick..." 

"Why'd you trail off." She asks sternly. "Did you tell them?

"N-no." I say. 

"Gee." She warns.

"Okay, fine, I told Frank." I confess.

"Gerard-"

"I'm sorry Lynz, I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone but there was one day in school where I got extra worried about it and Frank knew there was something wrong with me and he pestered me, saying that he didn't like to see me upset and that he would destroy whatever was bothering me and it just slipped out but he's the only one who knows and I promise you he didn't judge you when I told him, he was supportive I promise-"

"Gerard." She says while laughing. "I'm not mad at you."

"Y-You're not?" I ask skeptically. 

"No. I couldn't even be mad at you right now if I tried to be." she says with a smile.

"I'm just glad he makes you happy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

**Gee's POV**

Leaving the hospital left a different feeling in my body.

For the past several months that's all I'd been worrying about. About how it would all go.

About if it would be successful.

And now that it's all over I don't know what to do with myself.

I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

And that's when I remembered Frank.

Shit, i left him all alone and he probably thinks I'm mad at him. He probably left Pete's house already, considering it's been hours since I left. I wish I knew his address so I could go to him, but I don't.

I sigh in frustration as I drive out of the hospital parking lot and to my house. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that.

When I get home I turn off the car and sit in the driver's seat for a second.

What if Frank is actually upset? What if he thinks I don't care about him.

That makes me sad.

I get out of the car and walk into the house, immediately going to call Frank but Mikey practically jumps me before I get the chance.

"GERARD WHAT THE FUCK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LYNZ WAS GOING INTO LABOR!? IS SHE OKAY?? WHAT'S THE BABIES NAME?? IS THERE A BABY?? WH-"

"Okay, Mikey. 1st of all, back up. 2nd of all, Lyn-Z is fine." I say with a breathy laugh. "She went into labor and there was a little complication but she's alive and well. The baby's name is Bandit."

"Didn't you choose that name?" He asks.

"I did." I say with a smile.

"Well, can I go see her?!" He asks.

"She and her mom just went back to their house so I'm not sure if that's the best idea. Plus, Lynz isn't exactly herself right now."

"Oh." He says. "Do you know when she's coming back to school?"

"I don't." I say honestly. "I do know, however, that Lyn-Z's mom's work knows about the situation and told her that she could take off however long she needed until they got things all settled. So I'm not sure if she's going to go to school soon or not. But, she just had a fucking child so I think she needs some space."

"Yeah, you're right." He agrees.

That's when an idea pops into my head.

"Mikey, can you do something for me?"

"Depends.." he says skeptically.

"Can you text Pete and ask him for Frank's address?"

"You have Pete's number you dumbo." He says jokingly.

"Oh yeah." I say, pulling my phone out and starting to walk up the stairs to my room. "Good point."

He only rolls his eyes in response before plopping down on the couch.

As soon as I get to my room I pull out my phone and text Pete, really hoping he answers me because my whole plan is kinda revolving around him.

I'm gonna go get Frank some chocolates or something sweet. I wanna make up for earlier.

Luckily he texts me back quickly, of course adding his own little Pete Wentz flare to the text.

_Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III: 336 Gates Avenue, be sure to bring a condom ;)_

Don't judge the name, okay? I found it quite hilarious when Mikey told me his full name.

Anyway, I ignore the last part of Pete's text as I grab my birthday cash and walk back out to my car, getting in and driving to the gas station.

I decide to get him chocolate bars, but I hit a wall when I realize that I don't even know if he likes chocolate. I mean, everyone likes chocolate, _right_?

Let's hope so.

I decide to get both milk and white chocolate, figuring if he doesn't want one of them I'll just eat it.

I quickly pay for them both, thanking the cashier as I get into my car and put Frank's address in my GPS.

-

When I arrive at his house my heart starts to race.

What if this was a bad idea?

What if he's so mad at me that he doesn't wanna see me?

What if his mom opens the door instead of him? That'd be kinda awkward.

I know he said she's rarely ever here, and I don't see a car out front, but that doesn't always mean something.

I take a deep breath as I turn off the car, slowly getting out and walking to the door.

I can't find a doorbell, so I just simply knock, feeling my heart drop into my stomach and my palms start sweating.

I hear small barks come from inside, and I also hear Frank's voice.

"Louis! Sweet Pea, shoosh." I hear him say, before I see the storm door open.

When he first saw me I expected him to yell. I don't know why, but I really did.

Instead, however, he flings the door open and practically jumps into my arms.

Neither of us say anything until we pull apart. Frank being the first to break the silence.

"How'd you find my address?" He asks, confused.

"Magic." I say teasingly. He only rolls his eyes in response.

"No really, who told you?" He asks curiously.

"Pete." I answer honestly. "I also felt really bad for being a dick earlier, so I brought you chocolate. I wasn't sure if you liked milk or white so I bought both. If you don't like one of them I'l eat it."

"Awe Gee, that's sweet. But when were you a dick?" He asks seriously.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "Before I left Pete's? I got stern with you for no reason when all you were trying to do was comfort me."

"Oh my god, you're worked up over that? Gee, it's fine. You were stressed and honestly, you were right. I wasn't supposed to know and Lyn-Z could've been mad at you if I went. It's completely okay." He says.

"But when I raised my voice at you something in your eyes changed, you looked upset." I say, confused.

He only blushes in response and takes the chocolate from my hand.

"Come inside so you don't freeze to death." He says, completely ignoring my statement.

It catches me off guard, but I follow him inside nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	26. 26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV  
I walk into Frank's house and am surprised to see that his house looks kind of similar to mine.  
It's a tri-level house, so when you walk in the front door there's a kitchen to your left, a living room to your right, and in front of you in stairs that go up and stairs that go down, leading to a sort-of den. Going up the stairs you see a long balcony with about three doors.  
These houses are usually relatively expensive, making me confused as to how Frank's mother could afford it on her own.  
"Frank, what's your moms job?" I ask as I walk in the front door, examining the house.  
"Uhm, she's a nurse." He says, motioning for me to  
follow him to the left into the kitchen.  
I do as he asks and follow him.  
"Do you want something to drink? I, uhm, I've got water? Or uh, Mountain Dew and, uh-"  
"Frank." I say sternly, cutting him off.  
He looks back at me and I see that look in his eyes return, and that's when I realized just what it was.  
It was submission.  
"You're nervous." I state simply.  
"I-I'm not. Just a little caught off guard that you're here. I don't mind it though, not at all." He says.  
I glare at him, knowing it's a lie but not wanting to push it further.  
"Mountain Dew?" He asks with a nervous smile.  
"Sure." I say, walking slightly closer to him and seeing him look away.  
"Am I scaring you?" I ask seriously, he seems as though he doesn't even want to look at me.  
"No no no that's not it! I swear I'm just-" he starts to say, pausing for a moment before continuing. "You just fluster me."  
"Oh?" I say, smirking at his confession.  
"Stop it, you're gonna make it worse." He says, hiding behind the fridge door as he grabs a can of Mountain Dew and hands it to me.  
"Oh sorry baby boy I'll back off." I tease, wanting to see how it would affect him.  
I see him blush cherry red as he closes the fridge door and walks past me.  
"Come on, my room's up here." He says shyly, avoiding eye contact with me as he walks up the stairs.  
I follow close behind him, restraining myself from slapping his ass because no that's too far.  
He opens the door and I'm not at all surprised by his room. He has black walls along with band posters covering said black walls. The thing that made my jaw drop, however, was the beautiful electric guitar in the corner of the room.  
"Holy shit." I say, immediately moving towards the guitar. "That's guitar is fucking sexy."  
It was a bright white, professional-looking guitar with stickers spelling out the word "pansy" across the front.  
"Oh, um, thank you. It's my baby." He says shyly.  
"Does that make me the Daddy?" I tease.  
"Only if you want to be." He retorts.  
"Of course I do, this guitar is fucking sexy. But, why pansy?" I question, running my pointer finger across the bridge of the guitar.  
"Well, I used to get called Pansy in middle school and freshman year, so I decided to name my favorite thing in the world Pansy so that it wouldn't have a negative connotation anymore." He explains, plopping down on the bed.  
"I'm not your favorite thing in the world?" I ask teasingly, turning around and facing him and raising an eyebrow.  
"You're a close second." He says jokingly.  
"Oh I see." I say, getting up from my spot on the floor and walking over slowly to the bed.  
I see him subconsciously scoot back on the bed further away from me and I decide to see just how submissive I can make him.  
"Do I make you nervous?" I tease, crawling closer to him on the bed.  
"N-no." He says backing up against the headboard.   
I move so I'm straddling his waist. His checks are bright red and he's breathing hard, and that's when I remember something about Frank.  
"There's no need to be nervous baby boy" i say, using the words he said to me in the closet at Pete's house against him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you want me to."  
"D-did you just come here to t-tease me?" He asks with a fake frown.  
"You love it." I tease. "But if you want me to stop I will."  
I'm still hesitant about being in my dom persona around Frank. I know he says he wants me too, but what if I push it too far like last time?  
I try not to let my nerves show as he answers me.  
"N-no it's okay. Just don't fuck me."  
I nod in response, running my fingers though his hair and tugging slightly, remember how it affects him. I lean forward and leave small kisses on his neck.  
He leans his head back to give me more access to his neck, as he moves his hand to cover his mouth to muffle his moans.  
"Ah ah ah." I say, using my free hand to take his hand off his mouth.   
"Don't muffle you're beautiful noises baby, I want to hear you." I say, looking him in his beautiful eyes.  
He looks at me and it seems like my whole word just settles in as I look at his eyes. I guess I was staring at him for a while, because I hear my name being said.  
"Gee? Gee are you okay-"  
"What? Sorry- I just, fuck." I say, wiping away a stray tear.  
"What's wrong?" He asks sympathetically, nervousness evident on his face.  
"No no, nothings wrong- I just. Wow. I just realized I just fucking love you so much." I confess.  
"Oh my god I thought this was something serious." He says with a breathy laugh.  
"This is serious." I say while laughing slightly, grabbing a pillow and lightly smacking him with it.  
"I really love you, like, I can't explain how much you've impacted my fucking life." I say.  
"Oh shush you sap. I love you too." He says, leaning forward and kissing me passionately.   
I pull him in for a hug and we sit like that for a while until I decide to break the silence.  
"So, how good are you at guitar? Cause I wanna see you shred on that sexy ass guitar."  
I hear him giggle as he pulls away from the hug slightly.  
"I'm pretty shitty, not gonna lie."  
"Bullshit. I wanna hear you play."   
"Pleeeease don't make me play." He says, dragging out the please and giving me puppy eyes.  
"God I love hearing you beg." I tease.  
"Shut up." He retorts with a blush, shoving his head in a pillow.  
"Is there anything that I can do for you in return that would make you play for me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
He slowly lifts his head from the pillow and looks me in the eyes.  
"I have a couple ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who's stuck with me and read this story in its entirety. I appreciate every single one of you so much, I really do. Thank you for sticking with me 🖤 (also I've seen some people apologizing for commenting to much, don't! I love reading your comments, they really do make my day so much better :)   
Gee's POV  
"I'd love to hear them." I say.  
"Blow me." He says jokingly.  
"I know that was a joke but I'm down to go down on you." I say with a smirk.  
"Why must you make everything sexual?" He groans.  
"Because you literally just asked me to blow you? And plus you groan and beg and make sexual noises that drive me up the wall." I admit.  
"Then you definitely don't wanna see me play guitar." He says.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I release a lot of, uh, energy when I play guitar. I get kinda crazy." He admits, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Is that your way of telling me that you get off to playing your guitar."   
"No! I mean- yes but no." He says.  
"Oh?" I question. "You know you're just making me wanna see you do it more now."  
He sighs before sitting down on the bed.  
"What song do you want to hear?"  
A wide smile spreads across my face as I think, deciding instead to ask him a question.  
"Do you write songs? Or just play other people's?"  
"I've written a couple songs, but I can play really any song you want. At least that I know."  
"Play me one you wrote." I say. "I wanna see you pour all that passion into your guitar. Then once you're done, you'll be hard so you can fuck me."  
He rolls his eyes, but grabs his guitar nonetheless.  
What surprised me more, however, was when he started singing.  
He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down.  
Then he scrunches up his face and plays this sick ass guitar riff that literally made my jaw fucking drop. And he said he wasn't good?? Excuse me??   
I wait for him to finish and as soon as he puts his guitar down I'm practically dragging him over towards me.  
"That was fucking amazing. And fucking hot. And you didn't tell me you could sing?? What the hell was that?? You're voice is literally so fucking sexy what the hell. God definitely picked fucking favorites." I say, jumbling all my words into basically one sentence, thinking that if I didn't say it all now I'd leave something out.  
"Well, according to Mikey your singing is godlike." He retorts, moving so he's sitting in my lap and facing me.  
"Mikey is wrong about everything." I blurt out, trying to not get distracted by the human on my lap.  
"No, Mikey was right about one thing." He says, placing his hands on my shoulders and rubbing slightly.  
"Oh yeah? About what?" I say sassily, teasing him.  
"He said we'd get together. And we did. The kid must not be as dumb as you say he is." He says with a raised eyebrow.  
"Okay fine, I'll give him that. But my voice is definitely not godlike."  
He seems like he's contemplating something before he speaks again.  
"If you sing for me I'll let you top me."  
"No you won't." I say very quickly. "You don't mean that."  
"who says I don't?" He retorts with a smirk. "Maybe I do."  
"I don't want your first time bottoming being because you wanted to hear me sing. I want you to be ready when we do it and I want to make sure you're comfortable." I say sincerely, placing my hands in his hips.  
He sighs and then fake pouts. "But I'm ready nowww, why won't you fuck me?"  
"Because you're only doing this to hear me sing. This isn't about you wanting to bottom."  
"But what if it is?" He asks. "What if I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk the next day? What if I want you to tie up my wrists so tight that my circulation gets cut off? What if I want you to bite me, choke me, and pull my hair? What if-"  
I cut him off by snaking my hand up the back of his head and grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking it so he's looking at me.  
"If you don't be careful about what you say I'm not going to be able to control myself." I say sternly, looking him in the eyes and seeing that look from before return.  
"What if I don't want you to?" He teases, deliberately disobeying me.  
"So this is how we're gonna play this huh?" I say, flipping us over quickly so that I'm on top of him on the bed.  
I move so I'm straddling his waist with my knees. I grab both his hands and pin them on either side of his head, looking him straight in the eyes as I talk.  
"I'm not going to give you what you want." I say simply, hearing a whimper come out of Frank in return.  
"I'm not going to fuck you. But I'm gonna tease you. Over, and over, and over until I finally decide to let you cum. Would you like to know why?" I ask, tightening my grip on his wrists.  
"W-why?" He stutters out.  
"Because you deliberately disobeyed me when I told you to watch your mouth. I gave you a direct order and you decided to be bratty instead. You've been very disobedient." I say, watching him shiver and writhe beneath me, trying hard to grind up agains me for some form of friction.  
I grab both of his wrists with one of my hands and use the other to pin down his hips, making him immobile.  
"You better stop moving those beautiful hips of yours or things are only gonna get worse for you." I say sternly, staring daggers into his eyes.  
He gulps and looks away before trying to wiggle out of my grasp.  
"Oh? You're really trying to test me aren't you." I say, tightening my grip on his wrists.  
It then dawns on me that maybe he doesn't want this.   
I lean forward and whisper in his ear.  
"I need you to be honest with me before I continue. Is this okay?"   
He nods in response.  
"I'm all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

"I'm all yours."  
I smirk as I back off him, making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Where are your ties?" I ask getting up of the bed.   
"Huh? Oh-! I uh-m, closet. Top left of the, uh- the shelf." He stutters out, finding it difficult to keep his voice steady.  
I smirk at that and open his closet, grabbing a blood red tie and running it through my hands.  
"When did you wear this? And how come I couldn't see how hot you looked in it?" I ask teasingly, straddling his waist once again.  
He blushes and looks away, not answering my question.  
I grip his chin harshly and and move it so he's staring me in the eyes. I try not to be too harsh though, not knowing exactly what he's okay with.   
"Next time I ask you a question, you answer me, boy." I spit harshly, letting go of his chin.  
"Give me your wrists." I command, glancing up and down his body.  
He looks at me and smirks, not making any effort to move his wrists whatsoever.   
I grip them harshly and stare into his eyes, my dominant persona completely taking over and any willpower I had to not hurt him was gone.   
"I said, give me your fucking wrists slut."  
I see him blush cherry red (okay but like if you haven't listened to cherry red by waterparks DO IT) and look away as I tie the tie around his wrists as tight as I could, tying them to the bedpost.  
As soon as I'm done I see Frank immediately pull his wrists to check the ties resistance. Once he realizes he can't escape I see something flash through his eyes that I can't place. The look makes me nervous, so I drop my dominant persona for just a second and lean forward to whisper again.  
"If you don't like it I can untie it. Or loosen it if you'd like."  
"No!" He says rather quickly. "It's okay, I like it. Stop worrying about me I'll be okay."  
I glare at him. "The whole point is to make sure you enjoy yourself. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
"Gee, it's okay." He says with a breathy laugh. "I like it rough."  
"How rough?" I question. "When I let myself fully dominate someone I can get really rough."  
"You know all that stuff I said earlier? Like pulling my hair, biting, choking all that. I wasn't joking. I want you to do it."  
"Okay, how about insulting nicknames? Or pet names?"   
"I'm definitely okay with both."   
I smile at him, giving him a quick sweet kiss before pulling back and grinding down on him, hard.   
He lets out a groan, throwing his head back and giving me perfect access to his neck.   
I lean down and leave bored hickeys all over his neck and searching for the one spot that would make him fall apart.   
Once I find it he lets out a loud moan of desperation as I bite harshly at the spot. He bucks his hips up, making me tsk.  
"Ah ah ah, keep those hips down baby boy, you're only making this worse on yourself." I taunt, moving down his body and removing his pants, looking up at him and making sure he's okay with it before I take off his pants, crawling back over his body.  
"Alright listen up bitch." I say. "If you cum before I tell you to, you're gonna get fucking punished."  
"What're you gonna do, spank me?" He asks teasingly, testing my patience.   
I know what he's trying to do, he's trying to get me desperate enough to fuck him. It's not going to work, I'm not going to let this be his first time, I have a little self control.  
"Oh no I have something else in mind. I'm sure you'd love to be spanked, wouldn't you slut?" I say, venom lining my voice as I speak.  
"You know I would daddy."  
I pause for a second and a low growl escapes my mouth that I couldn't even control.  
I run my hand through his hair and pull it hard to get him to look at me.  
"Don't fucking say that again."  
"Why not? You don't like it daddy?" He teases.  
I growl again, wrapping my hands around his neck and putting pressure right in the middle, just enough so he can barely breathe. If only he knew how wrong he was. I'd never been called daddy before but that word coming out of his mouth made me almost loose my self control and fuck him right then and there.  
But I can't do that.   
"Am I going to have to gag you to get you to shut up?" I ask coldly. "Because I'm done with the disobedience from you."  
"I don't know daddy, are you?"   
That was the final straw. I get up from on top of him and move so I'm sitting at the bottom of the bed, making sure that Frank can see me, but can't touch me.  
"What're you doing?" He asks suspiciously.  
I only smirk as I take of my pants and boxers until I'm completely naked from the waist down, and start to stroke myself.  
"Noo." He whines desperately. I only smirk as I start stroking myself faster, allowing myself to let out moans and groans for Frank to hear.  
"Geee please-" He says. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"S-sorry doesn't- ugh- matter now." I say, cutting him off as I start to get closer to the edge.  
"You're killing meee." He whines, nearly pushing me over the limit.   
"That's the point darling." I say, letting my mouth fall open as I climax all over my hand, letting out deep pants and breaths.  
Frank only whines and tugs harder at the tie around his wrists, trying his hardest to break free to touch me, but he can't.  
"Please Gee- I, I promise I'll be a good boy for you just please-"   
"Please what?" I tease.   
"Fuck me." He begs, tugging his wrists once again.  
"You know I can't do that." I say, crawling closer to him, but not touching him.  
"Then please- just, just touch me I need- shit- I need something". He begs, driving me up the wall.  
"I'll tell you what. If I untie you right now and you last until midnight without touching yourself or getting yourself off in any way, then I'll blow you. If not, well, you'll see what happens if bad boys disobey me." I reason.  
"But I want you nowwww." He whines.  
"That my deal, take it or leave it."  
He sighs.  
"Okay, you're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	29. 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV  
It's been twenty minutes since we made "the deal" and we were currently in Frank's living room, fully clothed. He was laying on his back, on his phone, on the big couch. I was sitting upright on the smaller couch. We hadn't said much to each other in the past 20 minutes but I had something on my mind.  
"Frank do you think we need a safe-word?"   
He glances up at me before letting out a deep breath. "If you feel more safe with one we can have one."  
"This isn't about me feeing safe, it's about you feeling safe. Do you think we need one?"  
"I'm not sure, I mean I gave you the okay on everything that you could do."  
"Yes, you did. But what if you don't like something as much as you thought you would? I just want you to be safe."  
"Okay sure." He agrees. "Let's make it Doves."  
"Okay." I agree, getting up and walking over to the couch he's laying on.  
"What are you doing.." he asks skeptically.  
Without saying anything I climb on the couch and maneuver myself so I'm laying on top of him.   
I can feel his heart in his chest racing, and I can hear it too. He's definitely nervous.  
"Why so nervous Frankie?" I tease, lightly rocking my hips right over his cock, making sure he can feel it.  
"Y-you make me nervous." He stutters out, looking anywhere except at me.  
I can tell he's using all of his self control to not buck his hips back up into mine, but I'm eager to make him.  
"I'm glad." I say with a smirk, moving my hips just slightly faster.  
"A-aren't you just punishing yourself?" He asks, biting his lip in an attempt to silence himself.  
"No darling, I'm not. Our deal never said anything about me not being able to get off. Just you. So I'm going to continue to punish you."  
"Oh you bitch." He whines, his breathing getting heavier and heavier.  
"What the fuck did you just call me." I growl, grabbing his chin so he looks at me.  
He gulps. "Nothing."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought slut." I say, letting go of his chin harshly and getting off of him, making him whine.  
I step back from him and smile when I see that my goal was achieved, he's 100% still hard.   
I walk out of the living room, leaving him to himself for a little as I grab another Mountain Dew from his fridge.   
I walk back into the living room and my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. Frank had flipped himself over so his chest was on the couch, and he was grinding ever so slowly onto it. He was making these little noises and grunts that drove me up the fucking wall.   
Before I could even register what was happening, a low growl had left my throat and I had made my way over to the couch Frank was laying on.  
As soon as he saw me he immediately sat up, his mouth opening as if he was going to say something but I shut him up with a rough kiss.   
"You drive me crazy, you know that?" I ask once I pull away, trailing down his neck and leaving kisses and love bites everywhere I could. "I wanna fuck your pretty little ass so bad."  
"T-then do it." He stutters out, whining and letting out little noises as I work on his neck.  
"You know I can't." I growl. "I'm not even supposed to be doing this but you know what, fuck our deal. I'm gonna blow you now."   
"O-oh." He stutters out, his eyes widening at my statement.   
"You're just so hot, I can't control myself around you." I admit, moving to take his pants and his boxers off.  
He lifts his hips to help me out, and I take that as him saying that he's okay with this.   
Once I've got his boxers off I'm quick to lean down and take him all in one go, clearly catching him by surprise by the noise he made.  
I'm not exactly proud of my last relationship, not by a long shot. However, if there's one thing my ex taught me, it's how to suck dick. Realll good.  
I glance up at Frank and he's a hot moaning mess. His mouth is in an O shape and his eyes are rolled back. He's making the most beautiful noises and I never wanted it to stop.   
Of course, I knew he wouldn't last long though. I've been teasing him all night, he's bound to break quick.   
I could tell he was reaching his climax when his body started to shake. A couple seconds later I knew I was right when I tasted his cum on my mouth.  
I swallowed it all, though, not fazed by it. I was used to it at this point from all the times I had done it before. His cum in my mouth was all I needed to push myself over as well.   
I pull off of him and look back up at him. He's staring at the ceiling and he has a content smile on his face. I was worrying that he might've slipped into subspace, but that worry subsided when he spoke.  
"where'd you lean to suck dick like that?"   
I let out a breathy laugh. "Oh, ya know. Just my ex."  
He frowns at that before sitting up and hugging me.   
"From what I heard your ex doesn't sound like a good person tho."  
"He wasn't." I admit. "But he knew how to suck dick."  
"At least that's something huh?" He jokes before pulling back from the hug and frowning when he realized I wasn't hard.  
"How come-" he started to ask, before snorting and looking back up at me.  
"Did- did you cum in your pants from blowing me?"   
I pause for a second, not sure what do say before deciding on "You're noises drive me crazy."  
"Oh my god you did! You horndog." He jokes.  
"Says the one who was literally humping their couch." I retort.   
He then smirks and looks up at me. "You know why I did that?"   
"Why.." I ask skeptically, furrowing my eyebrows.  
"I knew it would turn you on enough to do something so I would get what I wanted."   
"You played me" I say in disbelief. "You really are a bratty bottom aren't you?"  
He smirks. "What can I say? Deliberately disobeying a direct order is fun."  
"Sounds like you need someone who won't be afraid to put you in your place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	30. 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

"Maybe I do, but that person isn't you." He says cockily.  
"Oh really?" I say.   
"You said it yourself, you can't control yourself around me.  
You'd give in to whatever I'd want every. Single. Time."   
"Is that what you think?" I ask.  
He was about to answer but instead he grabs my arm.  
"I just heard my moms car door, come on." He says quickly, leading me upstairs and into his room before shutting the door quickly.  
Neither of us say anything for a second until we hear the front door open and I hear Frank's mom walk in.  
"Frankie are you here?"  
"Yeah mom!" He responds, pulling his pants up over his thighs and almost falling over, causing me to  
hold in a laugh.   
"Can you come down here for a second? And bring whoever is here with you."  
My heart drops into my stomach. How'd she know? Did she see us? Cause that would be awkward as fuck.  
He finishes pulling up his pants and takes a deep breath before speaking. "My mom isn't homophobic, so don't worry about that. She's really chill and really nice but if she asks if we're dating you have to say no."  
"If she's not homophobic why can't we tell her?" I ask.  
"Because if she knows she won't let you come over here and she won't let me go over to your house." He says simply.  
"Oh okay."   
He opens the door and we walk down the stairs into the kitchen, seeing Frank's mom sitting at the table, an all-knowing look on her face.  
"Hello there, who might you be?" She asks, looking me in the eyes.  
"Mom, this is Gerard." Frank introduces me.  
"How come I wasn't aware he was coming over?"   
"Better question." Frank says, trying to avoid his mother's question. "How'd you know he was here?"  
"His car was in the driveway. I'm not an idiot Frankie. Anyway, how come I didn't know he was going to be here?"  
"It was a surprise visit." I cut in. "It wasn't his fault, he didn't know I was coming."  
"I see." His mom says skeptically. "Gerard, how long have you been friends with Frank for?"  
"A couple weeks." I answer honestly, not exactly sure why she was asking.  
She turns to Frank. "How come you've never talked about him?"   
"Well I don't really see you that often mom, you know that. But I actually have talked about him before. I mentioned his name when you asked who was going to Pete's party last night." He explains.  
"Oh, I suppose you did." She says. "Well, next time can you make sure I know someone will be here before I get home? I don't necessarily care, I'd just like to know."   
"Okay, will do. Let's go back to my room Gerard." Frank says, avoiding his moms gaze as I follow him up the stairs and into his room.  
As soon as the door is closed he lets out a deep breath and collapses onto the bed.  
"You okay there?" I question jokingly.  
"Yeah I'm just sorry you had to go through that awkward experience."  
"Oh I don't really care, but why was she asking those weird questions?" I ask.  
He lifts his head up from the mattress and moves so he's sitting in my lap and facing me.   
"She asked those questions because I think she thought you were a one night stand I was bringing over. That's why she asked how long you'd known me for and why I had never mentioned you before. At least that's what I'm assuming." He explains, putting his head in the crevice off my neck, making me stiffen just slightly.   
I know he's not trying to be sexual but hey, I'm a hormonal teenager who can't control himself sometime. So I try my hardest to just act normal, but of course he notices my off-behavior.  
"Are you really turned on by me resting my head in your neck?" He mumbles into my neck.  
"No." I say, trying to keep my voice steady.  
"You are." He says, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"it's not that, it's just anything you do. I thought we've been over this before." I say.  
He lifts his head from my neck and looks me in the eyes. "Oh yeah! We were talking about how you'd always give in and give me what I want all the time."  
"And I remember telling you just how wrong you were." I retort.   
"Yeah okay, says the one who immediately gave up on his own bet the second you saw me doing something remotely sexual." He remarks sassily.   
"You're right, I did do that. However, we never really discussed our limits on sexual things, I wasn't trying to push you too far like I did that one time. And plus, I have restrained myself from going full dom mood on you because I don't know if you could handle it."   
"Oh, so you think I'm weak." He says sarcastically.  
"Not necessarily, I just know that you don't have much experience bottoming and some things you may think you can handle are more intense than you would think. And if you really think about it, I never really gave you what you wanted. You wanted me to fuck you, and did I? No. Because I know we need to really talk about your limits if we were really going to."   
"You're treating me like a child." He says with a fake pout.   
"I'm not, actually. I just want to make sure that you're safe and comfortable. That's all."  
"What can we do that would make you more comfortable in fucking me." He asks, wrapping his arms around my neck.  
"Once again, this is about making you comfortable, not me. But I really think we should have a discussion about things you like, verses things you don't. Just so that I can make sure you're 100% comfortable."  
"But isn't that what a safe-word is for? We already have one of those." He says.  
"No, safe-words are a word you use during sex that basically means you want me to stop. Maybe I do something to you that you thought you'd like, but you really don't. Or if you're just not in the mood and want to stop. That's what a safe word is for."  
"Oh." He says, tilting his head slightly, making him look adorable. "Well then, let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

"Okay so I know that we already kind of talked about this but I'm gonna do it in a different way. So red is like what I call a hard limit. So, something you'd never do. Green is something that you'd absolutely do, and yellow is like in the middle." I explain.  
"What, you want me to sign a contract to?" Frank asks sarcastically.   
I roll my eyes. "Okay smartass, this isn't fifty shades of gray, just answer my questions."  
He sighs dramatically. "Fineeee. How many?"  
"I dunno, however many I can think of?"   
"Okay, go."  
"We'll start with the basics. Being restrained, red, yellow, or green." I ask.  
"O-oh." He stutters out. "I-I uhm, green?"  
"Are you flustered already?" I tease.  
"Shut up, I didn't know the questions would be so straight-forward." He defends.  
I smirk. "Okay, sure. What about choking?"  
I see him think for a second before blushing harder and saying "green."  
I smirk. "Hair pulling?" I ask teasingly.  
He blushes. "You already know the answer."  
"Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it."  
"Fine, green."  
"Biting?"  
"Definitely green."  
"Being rough in general?"  
"Green."  
"Degrading nicknames?"  
"Fuck green."  
"Pet names?"  
"Green."  
"Usage of toys?"  
"U-uh green?"  
I pause for a second, making eye contact with him. "You realize the reason I'm asking you these questions is so that I can make sure you enjoy what I do to you, please be honest with me."  
"Okay fine, yellow."  
"Are there any other ones you lied on? Again, please be honest." I ask sincerely.  
"No, the rest were truthful." He answers.  
I break eye contact with him and continue listing things.  
"Consensual non/con?"  
When he doesn't say anything I look up and see his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Basically it just means that if you were laying on this bed and I walked in the room and came over to you and started grinding on you that even though I didn't ask for your permission, you're okay with it unless you say the safe word. It's also commonly used during role play, when the sub acts as though they're not enjoying themselves when they really are."   
"I'll say yellow, that might change later though."  
I nod in response. "Blindfolds?"  
"Red." He says almost immediately. "If I cant see you I will freak out."  
"Okay, how about wax?"  
Once again he furrows his eyebrows.   
"Basically I light a candle and I pour the hot wax onto your body."  
"Oh" he says simply. "Sounds hot, green."  
"DDLG?"  
"Yellow, but leaning more towards red."  
I look up, confused. "Then how come you-"  
"I did it because I thought you might like it, it kind of made me uncomfortable though." He says, cutting me off.  
"Oh." I say. "Well, good thing we talked about it then."  
He just nods in response.   
"Pet play?"   
"Eh, yellow. I'll wear a collar though, but I don't really prefer to act like an animal."  
"Piss kink?" (Flashbacks to Lynz on Twitter-)  
"Red, not really my thing."  
"Okay, orgasm denial?"  
"Hell yes, green."  
"Public sex?"  
"Red, fuck that shit. I'm too insecure for that."  
I let out a breathy laugh at that.  
"Spanking?"  
"Green"  
"Roleplay?"  
"Depends on the roleplay, so I'll say yellow."  
"quirofilia?"  
"Okay now you're just purposely using words you know I don't know the meaning to."  
"It basically means you find hands sexy."  
"Oh, I don't know? I don't really see how that can be used during sex though? So yellow I guess?"  
"Knife play?"  
"Okay be real with me, are we ever going to use like half of these?"  
"Not necessarily, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious." I admit.  
"Okay fine, green."  
I laugh slightly, "So you're just a straight up masochist then huh."   
"What does that word even mean."  
"It just means you like to be hurt."  
"Oh." He blushes. "I mean I guess, how come I don't get to ask you these questions?"  
"Because I'm doing this to make sure I don't do anything that will overstep one of you'd boundaries. This is to make sure you're safe and comfortable."  
"Well how come I can't make sure that you're safe and comfortable?" He counters.  
"Because you're the one that all of these things are happening to, not me."   
"Well what if there's a day where we decide to switch it up? You don't have to be dominant all the time." He retorts.  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but right now we're talking about you. So, next question. I think I'm almost done, Hematolagnia?"  
He only glares at me in response, making me giggle.  
"Sexual attraction to blood."  
"Green."  
"Dirty talk?"  
"So green."  
"Begging? As in would you be okay with begging on your knees for me?" I tease.  
"G-green." He stutters out, his face a blushing mess.  
"Okay, last one. Gagging?"  
"If I can't talk then how would I use the safe-word?" He asks genuinely.  
"At that point we would assign a "safe signal." A signal that i'd be looking for that you'd do with your hand that would tell me you were uncomfortable. Or, I could give you a small ball and tell you to drop it if you're uncomfortable."   
"Yellow." He admits.  
"That's okay." I reassure.  
"So now that we've done that, can you fuck me now?"  
"Oh my god, no." I say while laughing slightly.   
"Why nottt." He complains, resting his head in my neck once again.   
"Oh my god, you're so horny." I say sarcastically.  
"Yeah I know, and I did that whole thing so you would fuck me and now you're not even gonna do that." He whines.  
"I don't want our first time to be with your mom here. I want our first time to be all alone in this house so I can hear those pretty little noises, that I'm sure you'll make, at full volume and not muffled in an attempt to remain quiet."   
He groans before pushing me back onto the bed so that I'm laying flat. He rests his body on top of mine and puts his head right on my chest.  
"You're difficult. But I love you." He mumbles into my chest.  
My heart felt like it exploded at that. It's been a while since I've truly felt like someone cared for me.  
"I love you more Frankie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	32. 32.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gerard's POV  
"You know what I realized?" Frank says after a while, breaking the silence.   
"What?" I question.  
He lifts his head up so he's looking at me.  
"You never sang for me."  
"I-I never said that I-I'd, uh, do that." I say, growing nervous.  
"No, you didn't. But my offer still stands.." he says, moving so he's straddling my waist.  
"What offer.." I ask skeptically.  
"If you sing for me I'll let you  
top me."   
"Oh my god!" I groan.   
Frank breaks out laughing. "Ok ok, I'm kidding. I know we just talked about this, I'm not that dumb. But I do really wanna hear you sing and I'm willing to do anything to get you to."   
I think for a moment, and that's when an idea pops into my head.   
I smile. "Okay, what if you play guitar and I sing? But I wanna do one of your songs so you gotta teach me the words."   
His face lights up at that. "Okay, sure! Uhm, I only have a couple so I'll just make them and you tell me which one stands out. There's the one I sang earlier, "the end", there's "vampires will never hurt you", "joyriding", "young and doomed", "cancer", "BFF",and "No fun club."  
"I'm intrigued by the vampire one." I admit.  
He smiles. "That's one of my favorite ones. I have a lyrics sheet in my desk just gimme a second-"   
"Okay so how about you play it first, just so I can understand what it sounds like all together and then once you're done you give me the lyrics sheet and I'll sing it the best I can."   
"Alright." He says, sitting down at his desk chair and rolling it over so it's in front of me while I'm sitting on the bed.   
"Whenever you're ready." I reassure. He looks up at me and smiles, taking a deep breath before strumming at the guitar until words needed to be sung.  
"And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me, take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me, take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart"  
He continued singing the rest of the song, putting all his energy into playing the guitar. His singing voice was raspy, but in a good way. Watching him made me even more nervous to sing, considering how godlike he was.  
When Frank finished the song I got extremely nervous. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Now it's your turn." He says, handing me the lyrics sheet.  
"I'm warning you now, it's not as good as you're expecting." I say.  
"I'll enjoy anything that you do for me Gerard, but I'm sure you're amazing." He reassures.  
I look up at him and roll my eyes, grabbing the sheet from his hand.   
"Okay so I'll play the beginning and then I'll cue you in." He explains, re- situating his guitar and looking back up at me expectantly.  
"Ready?"  
"No." I say sarcastically.   
He rolls his eyes and starts playing anyway. As my cue gets closer and closer I can feel my anxiety building up in my chest. I knew he wouldn't judge me, but I knew he was expecting greatness.   
As my cue nears Frank looks up at me, giving me a reassuring smile before cueing me in.  
"And if they get me and the sun-" I sing experimentally, looking up at Frank and seeing him smiling, giving me the confidence to continue.  
"And if they get me, take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me, take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart"  
I continue to sing and the look on Frank's face is one that I didn't expect. He looked happy, content, and surprised. But, in a good way?  
I finish the song and glance up at him, considering he hasn't said anything yet. I won't lie, it made me a little nervous that he hadn't spoken yet.  
"I- wow. That was- wow. I can't even." He says, blinking excessively.  
"Is that a good thing?" I ask hesitantly.  
I see his eyes go wide. "Gee, are you fucking kidding me? Can you hear yourself? Goddamn Mikey was not exaggerating, you sound godlike. I want you to sing me to sleep every night."   
"Oh stop." I say, feeling the blush creep up onto my cheeks. "You're better."  
"I- are you deaf? Like legit. Sure, I'm alright. But you, you're like, like so good I can't find the words to explain it. It's wicked." He says passionately.   
"Wicked?" I question, raising an eyebrow.  
He smiles. "Yes! It's so rad I can't put it into words. If I knew someone who played bass guitar I wouldn't hesitate to start a band and have you be my lead singer, I'm not joking Gee."  
"That means a lot Frankie, thank you." I say.  
He gets up and sets his guitar down back on its stand, rolling his chair back to his desk and once again pushing me back onto the bed so he can lay on my chest.  
"I fucking love you. I don't care if it's "too early" to say that because I really do. I've never felt this way before, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Frank admits to me, burying his face into my chest, making me internally 'awe'.  
"I love you too Frank." I say, running my fingers through his hair. "You make me feel loved and appreciated. I can see myself still loving you years from now. I really can."  
I can practically hear him smiling as he speaks. "You make me feel appreciated too."  
I smile at that and continue playing with his hair, careful not to tug on it because, well, we're having a nice moment.   
That's the last thing I remember before we both eventually fall asleep, never wanting to let each other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	33. 33.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gee's POV

When I woke up in the morning I was slightly disappointed to not feel Frank next to me. I internally frown as I sit up and look around the room, Frank nowhere to be found.

I get up from the bed and decide to walk downstairs, figuring that Frank might be down there.

I open his bedroom door and am immediately attacked by one of his dogs, and by attacked I mean they jumped on me in the most adorable way, making me chuckle.

I reach down and pet the dog, not being able to remember whether is was Sweat Pea or Lois, but petting it regardless.

Once I feel satisfied I close Frank's door behind me and walk down the stairs and stop a couple steps down, seeing Frank and his mother having a conversation in the kitchen.

"You know, you can tell me if you guys are dating."

"Mom, we're not dating."

"Do you like him?"

"Does it matter?"

"I can tell by the way he looked at you, and by the way he so quickly protected you, that he likes you. So, if you like him back-"

"He was just being friendly, mom."

"I dunno Frankie, he totally had heart eyes."

I blush at that, deciding to continue walking and make my presence known.

Both of their heads whip in my direction and Frank has a smile on his face.

"Oh hey Gee, do you want some coffee?" He asks, trying to be nonchalant.

I smirk. "Yeah sure, thank you."

I walk over to him and he hands me the pot of coffee and gives me a mug. I pour out the coffee and but the pot back, turning around to see Frank staring at me.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he looks away shyly.

"So, Gerard, I want to get to know you a little more. How did you and Frank meet?" Frank's mom asks me.

"Mom-" Frank starts to say before I cut him off.

"No, it's fine. My brother Mikey and I were walking in the hallway and Frank and his friends approached us. They invited us to sit at their lunch table and we got to know each other from there."

"Oh, well that was nice of you Frankie." She smiles.

"Yup, he's pretty nice." I agree, making Frank blush.

"I'm going to go get my phone, I'll be back." He says quietly, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Okay, Gerard, I'm going to need you to be real with me right now. Do you like Frankie?" His mom asks.

I just about spit out my coffee at that. She was really just trying to get straight to the point huh?

"I-uh, no?" I stutter out, probably blushing bright red.

She gives me an all-knowing look. "Gerard hunny, I may be old, but I'm not blind. There's definitely a chemistry between the two of you."

"Will all due respect Ms.Iero-"

"Oh please, just call me Linda. Ms.Iero makes me sound old."

"Oh." I say. "Okay, with all due respect Linda, how is it possible you could know that?"

"Well, even though I myself am single, I know chemistry when I see it. My best friend and her husband are soulmates and the way they look at each other makes me smile every time. Sometimes you look at two people and you can just, know." She says, almost sadly.

"You'll find your soulmate one day Linda." I say. "Somebody will look at you the way your friends husband looks at her."

She smiles sadly. "If only that we're true."

I decide not to push further, not too sure of my limits. But, Linda keeps talking.

"I want Frank to be happy, you know? I want to give him the things I can't have. And you seem really sweet and I know you could treat him well. All I'm going to say, is that if you like him, go for it. He's falling for you. And I'd let you come over every day if that's what makes him happy. I just wish Frank understood that."

That alone makes my heart melt. She's right, Frank doesn't understand that. He thought she'd never let me see him, but it's quite the opposite. I don't know what made me do it, but I felt like I had to tell her.

"Frank and I are dating." I blurt our, covering my mouth the second the words left it.

"I figured so." She says with a smile. "He never lets people over, rarely ever."

"Please don't tell him I told you, I want him to be the one to tell you." I plead.

"Oh I won't. But I will let you in on a little secret, he's falling for you. Hard. You've got him wrapped around your finger, Gerard, and if you break his heart I will break your neck."

It surprised me to hear those words come out of her mouth, but I completely understood why. She wanted her son to be happy.

"Understood." I say, holding my hands up in mock-surrender.

"Good, now go to him. It's evident he's not coming back down here." She chuckles.

"Will do." I say, setting down my mug and walking slowly up the stairs and into Frank's room.", seeing him laying on the bed with his phone in hand.

"Were you ever gonna come downstairs?" I ask jokingly.

"No." He responds with a laugh. "My mom always asks really invasive questions and I felt too awkward. What took you so long to come back up here?"

"She was just asking a bunch of questions. Nothing too extreme though." I lie.

"That's good, come here." He says, making grabby hands in my direction.

I laugh at his child-like action and lay down on the bed with him, causing him to immediately curl himself into my chest.

"Your smell is comforting." He comments.

We lay like that for a while until my phone rings, causing me to reach over and grab it, seeing LynZ's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I answer.

"I want to meet Frank." She says simply.

"Oh, well he's in the room with me, do you want me to put you on speaker?" I ask, causing Frank to look over at me in confusion.

"No, I want to like physically meet him. Bring him over to my house at noon."

"What if he's busy."

"Ask him."

I chuckle, looking over to Frank.

"Are you busy today?"

"I don't think so?" He question. "Who are you talking to?"

I ignore his question. "He says he's not busy". I say to LynZ.

"Great bring him over." She says before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Frank asks.

"LynZ." I say. "We're going to meet her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	34. 34.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

It took a little convincing to get my mom to let Gerard and I go to LynZ's, but she eventually agreed.

Gerard and I had gathered a couple things before piling into his car and heading off to wherever LynZ lived.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, I was practically shitting bricks.

I just really hoped that LynZ liked me, I mean, considering how close her and Gerard are, I want us to get along.

Once we hit the road I pull out my phone, and see I had a notification from Instagram.

MrCracken76 Followed You!

I found it slightly strange, considering I don't really post on Instagram, but it didn't really set off anything in my brain. So, I ignored it.

"You don't have to be nervous you know." Gerard says out of the blue, catching me off guard. "She's not gonna dislike you."

I don't know how he knew that I was nervous, but somehow he always did.

"I know it's stupid, I just feel like she's not gonna like who I am. And she's not gonna like the fact that I know her secret." I explain, biting slightly on my lip ring out of habit.

"She already knows that you know, and she said it was okay. I explained why she knew and she seemed fine. I understand why you're nervous, but I'm telling you there's no need to be." He reassures.

"I dunno man, I just feel like I'm meeting your parents or something." I explain.

He laughs slightly at that. "I promise you that she'll love you. I love you, so I don't see why she wouldn't."

I sigh, looking out the window to see Gee pulling into a driveway, making my heartbeat start to race.

I feel a hand on my thigh and I immediately turn to face Gerard, seeing him looking at me sympathetically.

"I know you're nervous Frankie, but please don't be afraid to be yourself. She'll love you for who you are, don't pretend to be someone else." He says, squeezing my thigh reassuringly.

I nod slightly, seeing Gee smile as he takes his hand off my thigh and turns off the car, stepping outside.

I take a deep breath and step out as well, closing the door behind me and following Gee up to the front of the house.

I expect him to knock on the door, giving me a couple seconds to gather myself but nope he just straight up walks right in.

I get over the initial shock of him just fucking walking into to someone else's house and follow him, closing the door behind me as I walk into LynZ's house for the first time.

I take a look around and the walls seem pretty full with pictures, paintings, and other miscellaneous things. I don't see anyone around, which catches me off guard but whatever.

"Make sure to take your shoes off." Gerard says. "LynZ's mom will throw a fit if you get footprints on her carpet."

"O-okay." I say, slipping off my vans and setting them next to Gerard's shoes.

He motions for me to follow him as he walks up the stairs. I follow close behind him as he opens the door furthest to the right, not being afraid to just waltz right the fuck in like he owned the place.

We walk into the room to see LynZ and her mother sitting on her bed, Bandit sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Gee!" LynZ greets, not seeming weirded out whatsoever that he just walked into her fucking house.

"Hey LynZ." He smiles, walking over to the bed and giving her a hug. I walk into the room awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do as I watch them hug.

They pull away from each other and LynZ's gaze immediately turns to me.

"Frank Iero." She says with a smirk. "Gee's told me a lot about you."

"O-oh?" I say, almost as more of a question. "Good things I hope?"

"For the most part." She says with a playful smile. "Come, sit."

I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge next to Gerard, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Mom, you might wanna leave the room for a quick second, cause this conversation is about to get PG 13." She jokes.

"Bandit's innocent ears!" Her mother says, getting up and walking over to the door. "Call me back in when you guys are ready."

"It's gonna be a while." LynZ says jokingly.

Her mother rolls her eyes before closing the door.

"I have a lot of questions." LynZ says. "And I need them answered."

"Don't be too invasive." Gerard jokes. "Frankie's nervous."

"Am not!" I defend, lifting my head off his shoulder.

LynZ laughs. "Why're you nervous? I don't bite Frank. I'm sure Gerard does though, which brings me to my first question-"

"Woah woah, slow down. How invasive are these questions?" Gerard asks.

"Very, but I have a right to know. I need to make sure you're being treated right." She announces. 

"Okay, first question, who tops?"

I look over at Gee who's trying to hold in giggles. "I guess you could say we switch." He answers.

She glares at him, looking back between Gerard and I skeptically.

"I feel like you're lying but okay, next question, who asked out who?"

"I asked out Gee, technically." I explain.

"Not really." He counters. "I gave you the idea to date in secret."

"Yeah, but I was the one who initiated the real relationship." I explain.

"Okay okay, next question. Y'all kinky or nah?"

"Oh my god LynZ you can't ask that!" Gee exclaims, hitting her lightly with a pillow.

"What! I know you're into some stuff Gerard, I was just wondering if you've told Frank yet."

"Actually, he hasn't." I admit. "He asked me a bunch of questions but he never answered them himself."

"Well-" Gerard says, trying to come up with an excuse. "It doesn't matter because it's not like you're gonna top me-" he says before he even registers what he's saying.

"Aha! I knew you were a top!" LynZ exclaims. "I'll admit I was a little surprised when you told me you were dating Frank because, well, Frank you seem like a total top."

"I can be." I exclaim. "Just depends on the situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	35. 35.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

TW: Smut, Knife-Play, Degrading Nicknames, Overall Roughness, Orgasm Denial (also disclaimer, my smut is kinda shit but whatevs)   
*not proof-read*

Gerard's POV

Frank and I had left LynZ's house a couple minutes ago. We said goodbye to her and Bandit and now we're on the way to my house to hang out.

Frank seemed fidgety. Which didn't tip me off at first, but the more I payed attention, the more it did.

He seemed more fidgety than normal, and I couldn't quite put my finger on why. I didn't ask though, figuring that we could talk about it more when we get to my house.

I was kind of zoning out as I drove, letting my instincts lead me until I was broken out of my trance by a hand on my thigh.

I looked over at Frank immediately, seeing him do nothing but smirk from the passenger seat.

"Uh, whatcha doing there Frank?" I question, trying to keep my voice steady and my focus on the road.

"Nothing." He says nonchalantly, snaking his hand just a small amount upwards.

I try to ignore it, focusing on the road ahead and trying to dodge the situation.

"So uh, how'd you like LynZ?" I question, feeling his hand moving up and down in a rubbing pattern.

"She seemed great. You two seem really close." He says nonchalantly, as if his hand wasn't literally inches away from my dick.

"Something I noticed, however." He continued. "Was that you told her I would "never be top. And I was just wondering if you forgot about the entire first month of our relationship? You know I could make you melt under my touch."

He's right. For the first month of our relationship I would literally beg him to fuck me, but he was the one who changed it. Which is why I'm confused. He said he didn't want to be dominant, but now he's acting as if he does?

"You said you didn't want that." I say simply.

"You're right." He says. "But maybe I've changed my mind."

"Maybe I haven't." I challenge. "Maybe I want you to completely submit to me."

"You and I both know that you can't control me." He counters.

"Well, I know something you don't." I smirk.

"Oh yeah?" He lets out a breathy laugh. "What's that?"

"You remember those handcuffs you found in my drawer?" I question.

"Yeah?" He says confused, "what about them?"

"There's more where that came from. And if you're not careful, I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

"I'd love to see you try." He smirks, trying to move his hand up further.

I take my right hand off the wheel and smack his hand away, making him whimper.

"You just love to test me, huh?" I say venomously, taping my finger on the wheel.

"I just know you have no self control. You give in to my wishes so easily." He says, leaning back in his seat.

I let out a breathy laugh at that. "Oh sweetheart, you've never seen me go full dom before baby. I try and hold back to not hurt you, but you're really fucking pushing me right now."

"You talk a lot of smack." Frank says. "But can you live up to your promise?"

I look over at him and stare daggers into his eyes. I see him visibly flinch back, but only a little.

"You're lucky I'm driving right now. Because if I wasn't, you'd be eating those fucking words of yours."

I turns back and sits normally in his seat for the rest of the ride back to my house.

Once we arrive at my house I'm relieved to see that my dads car isn't here, signaling that we were probably alone.

I get out of the car and slam the door rather hard, unlocking the front door and having Frank close behind me.

Once the door is closed I'm quick to shove him against it, making no effort to be gentle. He thinks Ill so whatever he says, I'll just have to prove him wrong.

I kiss him very forcefully, finding both his wrists with one of my hands and holding them above him, keeping him still.

When I finally pull away from the kiss I glare into his eyes.

"You sure you still want this, sugar?"

He nods, but that wasn't enough for me.

"I need verbal consent. Because I'm probably going to do some things to you that you've never done before, but only the things you agreed to. And I need you to tell me the safe word, I need to know that you know it."

"It's D-Doves right?" He questions.

"Yes. And I need you to remember that." I say sternly, making him nod.

"So you do want this?"

"Y-yeah." He says avoiding eye contact.

I grab his wrist and practically yank him up the stairs, opening the door to my room before pushing him onto the bed and straddling him, moving to bite at his neck.

I kiss around his neck, hearing him let out little whimpers and noises as I get closer to his sweet spot.

I bite down harshly on his neck, making him cry out. The shock of the bite made his hands fly down to grip something, which ended up being my hair.

I pull away from his neck and grab his wrists. Glaring down at him.

"Did I say that you could fucking do that?" I practically spit at him.

"Looks like someone has a wandering hands problem." I say, letting go of his wrists and getting off the bed.

"Don't you dare move." I say, going over to my drawer and grabbing the pair of handcuffs that were once used on me. What he doesn't see, however, is the cock-ring that I slip into my pocket.

I walk back over to him and handcuff his wrists together around the headboard so he couldn't move, seeing him immediately tug at them to test their resistance.

I smirk as I go trail down his body and undo his pants button, pulling his pants and underwear off of him, leaving him pretty much exposed.

He whines and tugs on the handcuffs, whimpering before saying "Gee, Please-"

"Please what?" I tease with a smirk, butting my hands on his thighs and spreading them apart.

"Goddamnit- just please, fuck me already."

I smirk, hoping that's what he would say.

"Well, since you asked so nicely- no." I smirk.

"Why nott." He whines, tugging harder on his restraints.

"Because I refuse to give in to what you want. I'm in charge. Not you. You're just my little perfect slut whose gonna lay there and take it." I say, venom lining my voice as I speak.

He gulps and I crawl up his body, lacing my fingers through his hair and tugging harshly to get him to look at me, making him whine.

"Aren't you a good little slut."  
I say, trailing back down his body and stroking his dick slowly, making him cry out.

I smirk as I lean down to his level, taking him all in one go, clearly surprising him based on the noise he made.

"Fuck, shit-" he groans out, and I look up at him, seeing him falling apart above me.

If only he knew what was coming.

I slipped the cock-ring out of my pocket and into my hand, waiting until he was as close as he could be before pulling away and sliding it on.

At first, I can tell he's confused, but then he gets it.

"Oh god, please no-" he whines, his sentence trailing off as I bite at his thighs.

"Please yes." I mock him. "I'm going to do this to you for as long as I want. I don't give a shit if you don't want it, cause you're gonna fucking take it and deal with it."

On the inside, I knew that was a lie. I did care about him, and I was watching him closely. If it got to the point where I knew he couldn't handle it anymore, I would stop. But was I going to let him know that? Na.

I pull away from him for a second, etching into my bedside drawer and pulling out a pocketknife. I wasn't actually gonna cut him, but I wanted to see how he'd react.

I open the knife slowly, gliding it across his thighs lightly, hearing whines come from Frank's mouth, making me want to actually put some pressure into it.

So I do. I put in a little pressure, making sure to only cut through the top layer of skin, making the cuts barely visible.

Frank's moaning fairly loud, which actually surprised me. I didn't think he would be as into this as he was.

I close the knife up and set it on the desk, moving back up to kiss him fairly passionately, making sure he knows I still care about him.

I feel him trying to push his tongue into my mouth to try and gain dominance in the kiss, making me tsk.

"Now now, you were doing so well. Don't ruin it now." I warn, pulling away and trailing down his body, leaving marks all over his thighs, causing Frank to cry out in pleasure.

"Please Gee- I wanna touch-" he whines, pulling hard at the handcuffs.

"Do you think you deserve that?" I question with a smirk, earring silence from him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought slut." I say, leaning down and taking him in my mouth once again, making him cry out.

"Fuck- Gee- shit," he moans, throwing his head back and breathing heavily.

I pull off him, once again leaving him unsatisfied and making him whine. I smirk up at him, until I look at his face and my smirk drops. There are tear streams on his face.

I move up his body quickly and kiss him passionately and softly, making him let out a noise in surprise.

I pull away from him and look into his eyes. I then move down his body and take the ring off, once again taking me him in my mouth.

He lets out broken-moans as I suck him for the third time, and as I pay more attention I notice that his tugs on the handcuffs are getting weaker, and his moans quieter.

I suck him as quick as I could, feeling him get close and then tasting his seed in my mouth.

I swallow as much as I could, wiping off the excess before immediately unlocking the handcuffs and pulling him into my embrace, running my fingers through his hair soothingly and whispering sweet things into his ear.

"You did so well baby, I'm so proud of you."

He says nothing in response, causing me to worry that I maybe went too far.

"Was that too much?" I ask hesitantly.

"No." He says simply, snuggling himself further into my neck. "You just wore me out."

"Well was it, enjoyable?" I ask.

He lifts his head up and smirks at me. "Gee, why do you think I said those things to you? I was trying to get you worked up. I wanted it rough, and that's what you gave me."

I just smile. "Of course you did, I should've known."

He just smiles and leans back into me.

I wrap my arms around him closely, afraid that if I let go he would disappear.

"I love you Frankie." I reassure, hugging him closer.

"I love you more Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	36. 36.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

Gee and I had been chillin in his bed for a while, not really saying much, both of us probably a little physically exhausted.

I reach over and grab my phone from the bedside table, seeing that MrCracken76 had private messaged me on Instagram.

I feel a little nervous as I open the DM, concerned as to what it might be. Nobody really ever messages me on Instagram, so I was more confused than anything.

When I opened the DM, I was relieved to see it was just a simple 'hey what's up.' Nothing too crazy.

I respond with 'not much, you?' Before clicking on his profile and scrolling down to look at some of his pictures.

He had NJ in his bio, and most of his pictures were of him with friends, nothing too weird. I looked up and saw that his name was Bert McCracken, and now the username made sense. It was just actually his name.

I see that he immediately started typing, making me wonder if they were sitting there waiting for me to respond.

"Same here."

Very simple nonchalant response. I decide to not push the conversation further, not really interested in it much.

"Do you think Ryan is okay?" Gerard asks out of the blue, catching me off-guard.

"I'm not sure." I respond. "I mean he seemed alright on Friday, but I'm sure it was an act. I mean, he was so close to literally being dead, I wouldn't even consider him close to being okay, even if he may act that way."

"Yeah you're right." He says. "If I was in Ryan's position I would probably do the same thing. I wouldn't want people to worry about me 24/7."

"I wonder if they told their parents that they're soulmates yet or not." I question.

"I'm not sure. But being honest, I'm really surprised that they are. Not that they didn't seem like they were right for each other, because they did seem to mix well. It's just that it's really rare to find your soulmate at such a young age." He explains.

"Yeah." I say simply, glancing up at the lock hanging around his neck. It's not that I'm upset that we haven't tried yet, but it doesn't mean I'm not curious. I really want to know right now, but at the same time, I don't.

I know that both my heart and Gerard's heart would be broken if we found out we weren't meant to be. And honestly, I don't know what I'd do if we weren't.

So maybe it's better to not know.

I glance at my phone, seeing it's already 5 PM.

"Hey Gee?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you possibly drive me home? As much as I would love to stay here with you, I do have some stuff to get done for tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." He agrees, grabbing his keys from his bedside table and standing up.

I stand up as well, following him out the door and into his car.

The drive to my house is mostly silent, but not uncomfortable silence. It was almost as if neither of us really had the energy to talk.

When he pulled into my driveway I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him blush slightly as I did so.

"Thank you for driving me home. I love you." I smile.

"I love you more, see you tomorrow." He says.

I smile contently and get out of the car, walking in my front door and noticing that my mom wasn't home, meaning I was alone.

I greeted Sweet Pea and Louis as I walked up the stairs, practically collapsing onto my bed as I walked in.

This weekend had been pretty fucking exhausting. A lot happened and it was almost too much for me to really take in. I'm sure in would sink in after a while, but right now, it was as if everything that had happened this weekend was a dream.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through twitter for a bit, noticing that the guy from Instagram hadn't said anything back yet. 

I was honestly relieved, when it comes to talking to strangers I always get anxious. You never know when you're going to overstep a boundary with someone you don't know.

I eventually get up from my warm bed, making my way too the kitchen to grab myself a snack, pausing when I thought I heard a noise.

I figured I was just being paranoid though, so I continue my journey to the kitchen and grab myself a Mountain Dew and some Cheetos, taking them up to my room with me.

I close my door behind me and throw the snacks onto the bed before grabbing my school bag and contemplating if I should really do my homework.

I decided "eh, fuck it" and threw my bag to the side, not really in the mood for homework right now.

Instead, I grab my pearl white guitar and sit down on my bed, messing around with some chords and rhythms before eventually strumming out the chords to one of the songs I wrote, cancer.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was really glad that Gerard didn't choose this one to sing. It really makes me emotional when I think about it too much, it's not a song that I play often. However, right now, it felt right.

You see, the reason that my dad isn't around anymore, is because he passed away from cancer.

It was heartbreaking, and it really still is. I try not to think about it too much, always skipping past it when someone asks, too afraid to tell them the truth.

It's been 6 years since he passed, so I've been without him for a while. But, that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. I grew up with him, and at one point, he was my role model. To have him taken away from me left this hole in my heart that I couldn't seem to fill.

Maybe, just maybe, Gerard can be the one to fill the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	37. 37.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

I wake up to my alarm blaring and groan quietly as I turn it off. This weekend had been hella eventful, I hardly had any time to really take a step back from it all.

I lay in my bed for a couple minutes, debating on whether or not I was going to get up.

I sigh as I finally get out of my bed, cracking my joints and stretching before walking into my closet and grabbing some black jeans and a black flag shirt.

I slip on my vans and a jacket before walking downstairs and greeting my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm going to be working late tonight so you'll be on your own for dinner. Sorry about that." She apologizes, sipping her coffee as she grabs her keys from our key-hook.

"Don't worry about it." I assure her. "I'll be alright."

"I know you will be Frankie." She says with a smile. "Well I'm heading out, make sure to get to school on time, love you."

"I love you too mom." I assure her as she walks out the door, a smile evident on her face.

I walk over to the coffee pot and pour some of her leftover coffee into a mug, adding a small amount of creamer to it and downing it before grabbing my book bag and heading out the door.

I put in some headphones, listening to slayer on my short walk to school.

I look down at my phone and see that I have an Instagram message, probably from that one guy. I open the message and what I see makes my heart drop into my stomach.

MrCracken76: ur the guy who's dating gerard right?

I can feel my heart already starting to race. How did he know this?? Who told him?! Nobody was supposed to know, what if he uses this for blackmail?!

A whole bunch of thoughts run through my head as I put my phone away.

If I don't respond, he can't use my words against me. I'll have to talk to Gerard about this later, but for right now, I have to remind myself to breathe.

As I approach the school building I walk in and head to our friend groups normal hang out spot before school, spotting Jamia and Brendon already there.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I greet, walking up to them.

"Yo Frankie, LynZ is back in school!" Jamia exclaims as she practically jumps on me.

If I were drinking anything I sure as hell would've spit it out. She just had a fucking child and now she's back at school??? I could never.

"Thanks great Jams, now you can finally make a move". I say with a smirk. I know that LynZ likes her too, Gerard told me that. However, I'm definitely not gonna tell Jamia that. I'm sure she'll find out herself.

"Yeah, maybe Gee will keep his promise and invite her to our lunchtable." Brendon says, looking down at his phone as if he's only half paying attention.

"Where's Ryan?" I question, immediately grabbing Brendon's attention.

"He decided not to come in today. He woke up this morning and it's as if all the events from Friday came crashing down on him. He started having a breakdown so he called me, I reassured him that nobody would be upset if he didn't show today. I told him that nobody would be upset that he was taking time to heal". He explains.

"That was probably the right move to make." I agree. "If I were Ryan, I'd be terrified to step foot in this school again, even with Dallon gone."

Brendon visibly tensed at the mention of Dallon's name, but says nothing.

A couple minutes later Pete arrives, walking over to us and striking up a conversation. We talk for a little bit about random shit until Gee and Mikey show up, Mikey being immediately stolen by Pete and Gerard getting bombarded with questions from Jamia.

"Hey Gee, remember when you said that when LynZ came back to school you'd invite her to our lunch table? Well she's back now, and don't think I don't remember your promise." She says.

"I'm sure she'd love to sit with us." Gerard says, an all-knowing look on his face. We both know that LynZ and Jamia are fond of each other, it's just that, the other has no idea. This is gonna be just like Pete and Mikey all over again.

"She better." Jamia says jokingly before the warning bell rings, making us all go our separate ways to our classes.

Actually going to my first hour class felt weird. I hadn't been to first hour in a long fucking time. Ryan normally always caught me up on everything, but since he's not here, I decided I should probably go.

I walk in and my teacher practically gasped upon seeing me.

"Oh my god, Mr.Iero you're alive!" He exclaims sarcastically. "I thought you were dead."

I would've laughed, if it weren't for the fact that I had one of my close friends literally almost die due to me, so i just awkwardly smiled instead.

"We've gotten new seats, you sit in that group over there, right next to Chris and Andy." He explains, handing me a couple worksheets. "These are the worksheets that the class got all the days you were absent, try and keep up as best as you can today."

I take the worksheets as I sit down, hearing Chris and Andy stop their conversation at my arrival.

"Holy shit you're actually here today?" Chris asks, surprised.

"Yeah, Ryan's not here so I gotta do this shit myself." I explain. Chris and Andy are pretty chill, I've had them in classes prior and they're pretty much like me, they don't really give a shit.

"So where do you always go? You smoke blunts in the bathroom or something?" Andy asks jokingly.

I laugh along. "Nah, not really. I just spend some time with a couple friends."

Our conversation is abruptly cut short as Mr.Armstrong starts the lesson.

I try my hardest to pay attention, but, I eventually just end up spacing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	38. 38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

When I finally break out of the trance is when the bell rings, I had practically spaced out the entire class.

"Dude, why'd you even come to class if you were just gonna space out the whole time?" Andy asks jokingly, picking up his school bag.

"I don't know man, I'm just in a weird place at the moment." I answer honestly. I haven't even taken a step back to figure out how I feel about my life at the moment. My best friend almost fucking died, someone knows about my secret relationship with my boyfriend, and my boyfriends absolute best friend just gave birth to an actual child. Like, damn, that's a lot.

"You wanna talk about it sometime? We're always here." Chris says reassuringly. "I know we don't really know each other, but I'm willing to help anyone who needs it."

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that." I say with a small smile, walking out of the classroom.

As I'm walking through the hallways I'm looking around absolutely paranoid. Someone knows about Gerard and I. And someone spread the news.

I walk around the halls, pleading that I find Gerard somewhere so I can talk to him about this.

Luckily, I find him. He's walking with Mikey, and they're talking about god knows what. I decide to interrupt.

"Hey, uhm, sorry for interrupting but Gee, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I ask, very frantically.

He immediately looks concerned. "Frankie slow down, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine but I need to talk to you, like right now. Sorry Mikey-" I apologize before grabbing Gerard's wrist and dragging him into the janitors closet before locking the door behind us.

"You tryna make out or something?" Gerard asks jokingly, obviously trying to ease the semi-awkward tension.

"Gerard this is serious." I say, making his smile drop and making him immediately shut up.

"Someone knows."

"Someone knows what?" He questions, not exactly sure where I'm going with this.

"Someone knows we're dating." I say simply, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Frankie." He says, immediately pulling me in for a hug. "Who knows?"

"I don't know who it is. Someone messaged me on Instagram and they knew. And who knows how many people that they told. I didn't wanna come out this way Gee, I'm not ready-" I say, being cut off by Gerard's voice.

"Hey hey, I need you to listen baby. Can you give me your phone? I want to see if I know the person." He asks slowly, giving me time to pull away from him and wipe away my tears before handing him my phone.

He takes my phone and opens Instagram, his face immediately dropping upon seeing the message.

He looks up at me very quickly.

"Frank. How do you know this person?" He asks, I can tell he's trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't know him." I answer simply. "He messaged me first, and I didn't wanna be rude so I responded. You can look at the messages if you want, that's all you'll see."

He immediately does so, scrolling all the way up and reading through the texts.

What confused me was why he made the face that he did when he saw the name. Maybe he knows this person? But I doubt it.

"Frankie I need you to listen to me, and listen to me carefully. The person who messaged you is Bert McCracken. Bert is my ex-boyfriend who emotionally and physically abused me. He's the person who made me hesitant about sex. Please don't trust anything he says. He's trying to ruin the relationship that we have." Gerard explains, and I can see tears starting to form in his eyes. And now it was my turn to hug him.

"Oh Gee, I didn't know-"

"I know you didn't. I'm not blaming you. But I know what he's doing. He's trying to turn you against me and make you leave me because I got him in trouble. He told me he'd get his revenge someday, but I blew it off. I need you to tell me that you won't respond to him, pretty please promise me?" He says, his eyes watering.

"Yeah of course, Gerard, I trust you with my whole heart." I say, hugging him.

"I don't know how he knows we're dating, but I need you to stay calm about it okay? He doesn't go to our school, nor does he know anyone who does. Nobody here knows about us, you're not out of the closet, everything will be okay." He reassures, hugging me close.

"I'm really sorry to spring this upon you right now, I know you were just trying to talk with Mikey and I interrupted, I'm sorry about that-"

"Oh my god Frank, it's okay." Gee says with a laugh. "You were scared, and were about to breakdown. I'm glad you found me, I would never want you going through something like this in your own. Mikey can wait as long as it takes until you feel better." He reassures.

"Thank you Gee, you really don't know how amazing you are. You're always here for me when I need you, I don't think you realize how important you actually are to me."

"Aww Frankie, that's so cute. I know that you appreciate me, though. You don't even have to say anything, I just see it in your eyes when you look at me."

I can feel myself blushing as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to say that." I mumble.

"Oh, but I did. Don't worry, I like it. It's actually really cute, I've never had anyone look at me the way that you do before. But, I like it. "

"Well, Gerard Way, I pledge to look at you like that for the rest of my goddamn life, and I don't take criticism." I say with a smile.

"Well, Franklin Iero, I, Gerard Way, pledge to do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	39. 39.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

After Gerard and I kind of put ourselves back together, we went our separate ways.

I went to my second hour and he went to his.

I felt a little better after talking to him, but at the same time, I felt horrible.

I reminded him of his awful ex and his awful past, he's probably thinking about it right now.

Once I got myself through my first couple of classes, I was actually quite relieved to be able to go to lunch. I would be able to see Gee, and I would be able to see Jamia freak out over LynZ.

As I was walking to lunch I pull out my phone and see that I have no more messages. I should really block Bert. I'll do it later.

I walk into the lunchroom and sit down next to Gee, him immediately connecting our hands under the table, out of view of those who don't know.

"Where's LynZ?" I question. Gee smirks.

"She'll be here, don't worry."

"She better be." Jamia chimes in. "I've waited so long for this moment."

"For what moment? The moment you admit that you have a crush on her?" Brendon teases.

"No, the moment I can actually talk to her. She's been gone for so long, it's like she had the fucking plague." Jamia says.

Neither Gerard, Mikey, or I say anything. The whole table doesn't need to know LynZ's personal business, not unless she decides to share it herself.

"Oh shit, there she is." Jamia exclaims, looking like she's about to pass out.

"Dude, Jams, chill. It's just another human-" I try to say, being cut off abruptly.

"Do nOT tell me to chill, I am absolutely chill, everything is fucking fine-"

"Hey Gee." LynZ says, sitting next to him on his right, me on his left.

"Hey LynZ, so this is gonna be a lot so stick with me here, this is Frank, Jamia, Brendon, Patrick, Pete, Hayley, Ray, Nicole, and Josh." Gee says, introducing her to everyone at the table.

"Nice to meet you guys." LynZ says sweetly, practically making Jamia's eyes pop out of their sockets.

We all make small-talk the entire lunch period and I'm surprised that Jamia hasn't said a word. I thought she'd be all over LynZ, but she hasn't said anything.

When the bell rings I decide to give things a little push, pulling LynZ to the side as the rest of our group exits the cafeteria.

"Hey, I don't know how you feel about Jamia, I mean, hell I don't even know how you feel about girls in general, but Jamia really likes you. But she will never make the first move. Do with the information what you want, but I really think you should talk to her." I explain, catching her by surprise.

"Wow, I don't know what I thought you were gonna say, but it wasn't that." She says, clearly shocked. "Thank you for telling me, though. I honestly never thought she would like me like that, I'll definitely talk to her. Thank you, Frank."

"No problem, anything to finally get Jamia to be with you after she's been crushing on you for so long." I say.

She smiles before walking away, leaving me alone.

I take my time as I walk to my next hour class. Somethings not feeling right. I don't feel good at all.

I take a detour to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in a stall as I try and steady myself.

I try and move my head but it's as if everything is moving in slow-motion. I have to hold on to the side of the stall to steady myself from falling over.

I lean down over the toilet, thinking that maybe I have to throw up, but nothing comes out.

As I bring my head back up the whole world starts spinning. Am I high right now or something??

Did someone fucking drug my drink??

I sit down on the stall floor, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down but it's not working. Nothing is working.

Everything keeps getting blurrier and blurrier until eventually everything goes black.

Gee's POV

As I'm sitting in class I decide to text Frank and ask if he wants to come over after school.

I set my phone down on my desk as I wait for a response, soon forgetting about it as the lesson continues.

Once class ends and it's time to go home, I look at my phone and see that there's still no text from Frank.

Strange.

I walk out of class and down the main lobby where my friends and I normally meet up. Still no sign of Frank.

I walk up to Pete and he must sense my worry as he immediately asks what's wrong.

"Nothing really, it's just that Frank hasn't answered my text. I'm sure he'll turn up, though." I say, not entirely sure if I even believe myself.

Ten minutes pass and there's no sign of him, making my worrying increase.

It's just Pete, Mikey, and I left. We decide to walk around the school, seeing if we can maybe find him in a classroom somewhere.

I walk through the upper East hall, peeking in all the classrooms and bathrooms, not seeing any sign of him.

I decide to walk the entire upstairs, checking every single individual room, my worrying increasing every time one is empty.

My head begins to race with thoughts. What if someone did to him what Dallon did to Ryan? What if he's in trouble and I can't save him?

The thought makes me immediately run to the downstairs janitors closet, the same place that Ryan was almost killed.

I open the door and am relieved to see it empty. But at the same time, even more worried.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pull it out and see that it's a text from Mikey.

Mikey: Found him. Lower Central bathroom, get here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	40. 40.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Gerard's POV

I rush down to where Mikey had said to meet him, millions of thoughts running through my head.

Why couldn't he have just told me what was happening instead of being so fucking vague?

I reach the bathroom and open the door, being immediately stopped by Pete standing by the door, blocking me from going any further.

"Gerard does Frank smoke weed?"

"I- does he what? This is the question you decide to ask me right now??"

"Answer the question."

"God, I don't know. I don't think so, but I'm not exactly with him all the time. I know he smokes cigs, but I don't think he smokes weed." I answer honestly.

"Well there goes my theory then." Mikey says from inside the bathroom, somewhere I couldn't see.

"Can one of you please just tell me what the fuck is going on with my boyfriend??" I ask, getting kind of aggravated at this point.

Pete steps to the side. "See for yourself."

I walk into the main part of the bathroom and see Mikey on the floor with Frank in his arms, who's..giggling?

"Why's he giggling like that?" I ask.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know." Mikey says.

"Here, let me take him." I say, sitting on the floor and pulling him into my lap.

"Hii!" He says happily, flinging himself into my arms.

"Frank what's going on?" I ask calmly, trying to keep my cool.

"Dunnooo, but I feeellll greeat!" He says, dragging out his words and slurring then together.

I look up to Pete, understanding now why he thought that maybe Frank was high.

"Frankie can you look me in my eyes for me baby?" I ask, seeing him not move at first but eventually life up his head.

I look in his eyes and see they're not red at all, he looks completely fine.

"You'r eyes are reaaaaally pretty." He giggles, tapping me on the nose with his finger before leaning in quickly and kissing me. I start to kiss back, but push him away when I realize that he's not himself right now.

"Frankie did you take any drugs?" I ask.

"Whaaaat? Nnoo, I don't do drugs, I just vibe." He giggles, hugging me close again.

"What if someone drugged him?" Pete asks.

"Why would anyone do that and then just leave though? If someone drugged him on purpose, then they would've taken him. What other reason is there to drug someone?"

"What if it's a warning?" Mikey reasons.

"A warning for what???" I ask, and that's when things in my brain start clicking.

What if it's Bert??

No, no. There's no way. Bert is miles away, it can't be him.

I can tell Mikey was about to speak, but he's cut off by the noise of the bathroom door opening, and someone walking in.

All our heads snap towards the door, and Mikey and I physically flinch at the sight of who walks through.

Fucking Bob Bryar.

Pete immediately steps forward, making Bob realize there were other people in here besides him.

"Ah, damnit. Not you fags again." He says, scanning the room as if he's searching for something. His eyes landing on Frank in my arms.

It was him.

"Listen Bryar, if you don't turn your ass around and walk right out of this bathroom right fucking now, I will beat your head in until there's nothing left to see but your goddamn skull." Pete says threateningly, making him take a step back.

"It was fucking him, wasn't it." Mikey says, backing up. "He did this."

Bob only smirks. "Did what?" He asks his voice lined with faux innocence.

"Oh you son of a bitch." Pete says, fists clenching at his sides.

"Easy now, lets not be mad at me. Let's be mad at Gerard's best friend." He says venomously.

"That's it, I'm beating in your fucking face-"

"Oh go right ahead." Bob interrupts. "I'd love to hear what you're going to tell the administration when they find you beating up another student. And when they suspend you, just know, that's one less person that he has to protect him." He says, motioning towards Frank, before walking out.

"You're just gonna let him walk away?!?" Mikey asks Pete frantically.

Pete and I lock eyes. "Bob's right." I say simply. "If he- or, Bert is really out to get Frank, we need as many people here at school to protect him as we can get. We can't risk Pete not being here, we just can't".

Mikey sighs. "I know, it's just-" he pauses, as if searching for the right words.

"I hate seeing him win."

"He won't win." I say simply. "Can you guys help me get Frank up? I'll take him back to our house until he's feeling himself again."

They both agree, getting Frank to his feet and helping him walk out to my car, putting him in the backseat.

"Thank you for helping, Pete. If you weren't there, I don't know what I would've done. Bob probably would've ripped Frank from my hands and I couldn't have done anything. So really, thank you." I say sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me. You and Frank are my friends, I don't know what I would've done if something happened to either one of you, or Mikey. I'll be there for Frank as much as I can." He says with a small smile.

I smile back. Mikey and I get into my car, and we drive back to our house, nothing being said the entire ride home.

Once we arrive at our house, Mikey helps me get Frank into the house and lay him on my bed. I lay down next to him and stare at him in his eyes, and then he starts giggling again.

"What?" I ask, amused by his giggles. I don't know what kind of drug Bob gave Frank, but as much as I hate to admit it, it made Frank really cute right now. I love hearing his giggles.

"You're just reeeeeally cute. I wish you were my boyyyfriend."

That makes me giggle.

"I am your boyfriend, silly."

"Reeeeeallly?" He asks, immediately clinging onto my side.

"Then I'm neveeerrrr letting gooo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	41. 41.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

As I wake up the first thing that I see is Gee's face.

Wait, wake up?? When did I fall asleep??

I shoot up and immediately start panicking.

What happened?? How did I get here?? Did someone hurt me-

"Hey, Frank, look at me." I hear Gee's voice saying to me, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm too panicked to move.

I see Gee get up and sit right in front of me, lifting my chin so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"Look at me in the eyes baby, I need you to breathe." He says soothingly. "Breathe with me okay?"

I look at him, and I do. I slowly start to calm myself, and eventually I can move again at my own will.

"Are you okay??" Gee asks hesitantly.

"I-I think so." I say honestly, feeling myself being pulled in for a hug.

I immediately accept it, hugging Gee close as these burning questions still float around in my head.

What the fuck happened to me?

When we finally pull away from the hug I look Gee in the eyes. "What happened to me?"

He visibly tenses, looking anywhere except at me.

He sighs. "Bob Bryar kind of...uhm..." he says, trailing off. "He, well- uh, he kinda..how do I put this....he drugged you?"

"He did what-"

"He must've slipped something in your drink when none of us were looking or something. I don't really know how he did it, but after last period I texted you and you didn't answer, so Mikey, Pete, and I went looking for you and I think they found you in the bathroom. You were acting like you were high. You were giggling a lot, and you were slurring your words together, and I don't think you knew who I was. Then Bob Bryar walked into the bathroom, seemingly looking for something, and that's when we put it all together. Bob and my ex Bert were working together to try and get you. I don't know what they would've done, but I don't want to think about it." He finishes.

"So Bob and your psycho ex are out to kill me??!" I ask, obviously panicked.

"I mean, I didn't say that-"

"But you implied it." I cut him off.

"No, I didn't." He explains. "I don't know what their intentions were. The important part, for right now, is that you're safe. And we're going to keep you safe. Pete is gonna be with you like 24/7 at school to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"You think I can't handle myself?" I ask, kind of offended that Gee would think I wouldn't be fine on my own.

"Trust me, I don't think that at all. However, I know that when Bert said he was going to get me back, he was serious. He's going to try everything that he can to get to you. I know that you can protect yourself, but it never hurts to have a helping hand." He explains.

"i guess you're right." i say with a sigh. I hate to admit it, but I'm not exactly the best fighter.

"I'm sorry that you felt offended. That wasn't my intention." Gee explains, giving me an apologetic look.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have taken it personally." I say, laying back down on the bed with a sigh.

Gee lays back down on the bed as well, both of us staring at the ceiling, not saying anything.

"You know what you said to me when you were out of it?" Gee asks randomly.

I let out a breathy laugh. "What?"

"You said that you wished I was your boyfriend." He says with a smirk.

"Oh god, no I didn't." I say, covering my rising blush on my face with my hands.

"You did too." He says. "And then I told you that you were my boyfriend, and your eyes got so wide. Then you started like smiling, like you couldn't believe I was your boyfriend. And then you like, clung on to me and fell asleep. It was pretty cute, actually."

"What kind of fucking drugs did Bob give me." I mutter, turning myself onto my front and shoving my face into a pillow.

Gee only laughs, rolling onto his front and then straddling my back. He rests his hands on my shoulders and leans down to my ear.

"You know what else you tried to do?" He asks, the way he asks it sending shivers down my spine.

"W-What?" I ask, try and failing to keep my voice steady.

Gee's POV

I honestly wasn't even trying to get sexual, but Frank's reaction to my question made my intention change real fast.

"You asked me to fuck you." I say with a smirk. Did he actually say that? No. But do I want to mess with him a little bit? 100%.

"I-I d-did?" He stutters out.

"Mhm." I say. "you asked me to fuck you reeeeal good. But me, being the nice guy that I am, said no, knowing that you didn't really know what you were talking about."

"T-That's nice." He says.

I get tired of not being able to see his face, so I get off of his back and flip him around gently, moving back to straddle his waist.

"Hi." He says shyly.

"Hi." I say back sweetly, staring into his eyes for a couple seconds before leaning down and kissing him slowly.

He immediately kisses back, snaking his hands around my neck and pulling me down closer to him. I smile into the kiss, only breaking it apart when I felt the need to breathe.

As we pull apart I smile at Frank, and he smiles back. I move down to his neck, lightly kissing and sucking at his most sensitive spots. He sighs in content, lightly running his fingers through my hair as I do so.

I pull back for just a split second and am surprised to feel my body being moved, and in the blink of an eye Frank is on top of me and my back is on the bed.

"Oh? So this is how you're gonna play this huh?" I ask teasingly.

"I just wanna show you that I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	42. 42.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

"Okay" he says simply, and I can see him visibly relax.

I lean down and kiss him slowly, putting way more passion into the kiss rather than lust. I don't really wanna have sex with him right now, I just wanna kiss.

We kiss for quite some time before I finally pull away, laying down on his stomach and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Not in the mood?" He questions, snaking his hand down into my hair.

"No, so don't you dare try and pull." I mumble.

"I won't, I promise." He says, running his fingers through my hair slowly, making me feel relaxed.

"Frank, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but we have to." He says after a little while.

"Do we have too...?" I groan.

"Yes, we do. I need you to promise me a couple things okay?" He says sincerely.

"Hm." I say in response, not really wanting to talk about this.

"I need you to block Bert, and I need you to promise me that you won't walk around school without me, Pete, or someone else who can protect you. I don't want you to be alone."

"Sure." I agree, just wanting to drop the subject.

"Okay, I'll stop talking now, I know it's annoying you."

We sit in silence for a little before I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." Gerard says. I turn my head, seeing Mikey slowly open the door, Pete close behind him.

"Hey, how's Frank?" Mikey asks.

"Frank's fine." I mumble, setting my head back down on Gee's stomach.

"Glad to see he's back to his normal cheerful self." Pete jokes as they both walk in, Pete closing the door behind them.

"What's up Mikes?" Gerard asks.

"We just stopped by to make sure that Frank was okay." Mikey says.

"Why is everybody acting like I'm a fucking china doll that's going to break at the slightest touch? I can fucking handle myself." I say angrily. 

"Sorry dude, didn't realize you were on your period or something." Pete jokes.

"Not the time, Pete." Gerard says sternly.

"We don't think that of you, Frank. We just want to make sure you're safe, I don't want anything to happen to you." Mikey explains.

"Yeah?" I say, sitting up. "Well in case you fucking forgot, I saved Ryan's fucking life. I beat Dallon, who you were all terrified of for the longest time. I think I can handle Bob, and Gerard's shitty ex." I say angrily, getting off of Gerard and walking past all of them and locking myself in their bathroom.

"Frank, please open the door." Gerard says softly from the outside.

"I don't have to listen to you." I say angrily.

"You're right, you don't. But if you really care about me you would open the door, please." He pleads.

I sigh. "You guys are treating me like I'm a child, you know that right?"

"Frank, please. I love you so much, and I don't want anything to happen to you. You've changed my life for the better, and I really don't know what I'd do if you suddenly disappeared. It's not that I I don't think you can handle yourself, because believe me, I do. It's just that there's this thought in the back of my head that doesn't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I don't want to take the risk, so please, just listen to me and open the door so we can talk about this, and maybe make a compromise, please."

I sigh as I slump down against the door, putting my face in my hands. I could hear his voice wavering, and I know he's on the edge of tears. I can't just leave him like that. I reach up and unlock the door handle, scooting back so Gerard can have room to open the door.

He immediately does so, closing it behind him.

"I'm sorry if what I said offended you. I know that you can handle yourself, it's myself that I'm worried about. I don't know if I can handle you being alone. So please, for me, just walk with someone? It doesn't even have to be to protect you, I know that you can handle yourself. Just-" he pauses. "Please?"

I look in his eyes and honestly, in that moment , I can't say no to him. There's tears running down his face, and he's looking at me with these puppy dog eyes that I just can't ignore.

"Okay, I'll walk with someone." I agree as i sigh.

He smiles and he hugs me. "Thank you. I know you really don't want to, but, thank you for doing this for me. I know that you're strong, and I know that you can handle yourself."

"Yeah, but I'll do it for you." I tell him.

"Thank you, I love you so much." He says sincerely.

"Yeah, can you go out there and tell Mikey and Pete to drop it, though? I'll hang out with them and we can do something together, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I say.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. I'll go out there and tell them, I'll come get you in a second." he says, wiping away the stray tears on his face and getting up.

He comes back a couple minutes later and holds out his hand. I take it and pull myself up from the ground, hugging him. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I just hate people acting like I cant handle myself."

"You're fine, anybody would hate being talked down to like that. I guess we just didn't think about how you might feel. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now let's stop talking about it. Lets just pretend this never happened and move on." I say.

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	43. 43.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

Frank's POV

Last night when I was at Gee's house I made him a promise. I promised him two things.

1, that I'd block Bert. And 2, that I'd never walk alone anywhere.

And, well, both of those rules are already broken.

I can't stop thinking. Thinking about something that Bert messaged me last night.

Gerard hasn't told you yet huh?

Gerard hasn't told me what?

I know I said that I'd block Bert, and really I had every intention to do so. But now, I'm not so sure.

Told me what?

I respond back.

Why we broke up.

Then, I see him type for a while. Eventually, he deletes whatever he was going to type and instead types four words. Four words that I really hoped weren't true.

He cheated on me.

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to.

Gerard told me that this person raped him. That this person mentally abused and manipulated him. So, he's probably trying to manipulate me too.

But what if he's telling the truth?

I know that's a terrible thing to even think, but I know there's a small chance that maybe he's telling the truth.

But, nonetheless, I block him.

I have to trust Gerard. I have to believe that he's telling me the truth. I mean, he's never given me a reason to believe he's not.

But there's still that little thought in the back of my head. The one that says "what if Gerard's the manipulator?"

But I push it away.

-

When I arrive at school I walk through the hallways quickly, wanting to meet up with the group before we have classes.

I find Brendon, Jamia, Pete, and Mikey in our normal meet up spot.

"Hey guys, where's Gee?" I ask.

"He's still in the car. He was on the phone with someone, he said he'd be coming inside in a second." Mikey says as he scrolls through his phone.

"Oh okay." I say.

A couple minutes later Gee walks through the school doors and makes his way over to us. We all make small talk and then I turn to head to class.

I told Gee that I would walk with Pete.

But that was a lie.

I walk down the halls alone and walk into my first hour class, sitting down next to Chris and Andy once again.

"Two days in a row?" Chris jokes.

"What's up with that?" Andy adds in.

"Ryan's still gone, so, I gotta figure this shit out on my own." I say with a breathy laugh.

I make it through first hour and walk to my second hour, once again, alone.

I go through my routine until lunch, which is when I actually start to become cautious.

It's also, however, when I notice something.

LynZ and Jamia are sitting next to each other. And they're sitting pretty close..

I ignore it, though as our group continues to make small talk.

"Did you guys see the new kid?" Hayley asks.

"New kid?" Ray questions.

"Yeah, he's in our grade. He moved in from a different town I think, not sure." Hayley continues.

"Ohh yeah, he was in my history class!" Josh says, as if he just now remembered. "I forgot his name, though."

"I don't think he ever said it in my class." Hayley says. "He seemed pretty quiet.

That's when Bob passes by. He purposefully brushes my shoulder as I walk past, making me turn.

"Sorry man." He says with a sinister smile.

I roll my eyes and turn back around. "Fucking bitch." I mumble under my breath.

"I swear to god, if Bob lays another finger on you-" Pete starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Pete, chill. It's okay." I say, confusing the rest of the group.

"What has Pete's panties in a bunch?" Nicole jokes.

He then looks at me, as if asking if it's okay for him to say what happened to me. So I speak up instead.

"Someone spiked my drink yesterday. We think it was Bob, so we're just trying to keep a close eye on him." I explain.

"I'm sorry, someone whAT?-" Patrick asks, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, but it's fine. It didn't hurt me, it just made me like loopy apparently. I don't remember any of it."

"It was like when you go to the dentist and they give you that stuff to numb your gums but it makes you seem like you're high? That's what it was like." Gee explains.

"That's..not okay." Jamia says. "Did you tell anybody?"

"We don't have proof." Pete says quickly. "Otherwise, I would've knocked Bob the fuck out. But, then I could be suspended. And I don't wanna leave Frank here by himself, not with someone after him."

There they go again. Treating me like I can't handle myself.

I want to tell them that I walked around all day today perfectly fine, but I don't. If I tell them that, they'll be extra cautious.

I go to take a sip of my drink, but Gee stops me by grabbing my wrist before I can put the drink fully up to my mouth.

"Wait." He says, taking the drink from out of my hand.

At our high school, they give you apple juice in little bottles at lunch. And I, just so happened to have the cap to my drink off when Bob walked by.

Again.

Gee swivels the drink around, exposing some powder at the bottom of the drink.

He fucking did it again.

"I'm so done with this-" Gee says, moving to get up before Ray stops him.

"Uh, what're you gonna do with that?!" He asks.

"I'm gonna go turn it in to the principal."

"Don't do that." Patrick says quickly. "If they don't believe you it'll only backfire on us."

"Fine, I'l throw it away."

"Don't do that, either." Josh says. "If the school finds it and see's that there's drugs in it they'll re-watch the cameras and see you throw it away. They'll think you put the drugs in it."

"Then I'll just tell them to watch the part where Bob fucking drugged Frank's drink."

"Bob's smarter than you think." Mikey says.

"The only security camera is right there." He says, pointing to it. "And from that angle, you wouldn't be able to see Bob spike it."

"Well what the fuck do we do then?" He asks.

"Someone as to take it and get rid of it outside of school." Patrick explains.

"I can take it." LynZ says. "I'll take the risk."

And so, Gee puts the cap on the drink and hands it to her, sitting back down.

I wish I didn't have to worry about this shit anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	44. 44.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may contain very triggering content! This content includes, but is not limited to, mentions of suicidal and depressing thoughts, rape/non-con, attempted murder, the almost-death of two main characters, smoking, homophobia, bullying, non-accepting parents, and drug use/abuse. Please read at your own risk.  
> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*

*smut warning*

Gee's POV

As we were walking out of the school building I could tell Frank was tense. I know he puts up this act where he pretends everything is okay, but deep down, I know he's scared.

I mean, shit, I'm scared too. At any moment something bad could happen to Frank, and I may not be able to stop it.

I walk quickly to my car, and I don't even question the fact that Frank is following me. He's pretty much at my house like every day now, so it's whatever.

When we get to the car I see Mikey already sitting in the passenger seat. I get in the driver seat and Frank hops into the back. The ride home was mostly silent, but I think that was just because none of us really knew what to say.

When we get to the house I notice that dads car is gone. I'm not at all surprised. Honestly, I'm a bit relieved. We all get out of the car and Mikey stays in the living room while Frank and I make our way up to my room.

As soon as we're in my room and the door is closed, his lips are on mine in an instant. I'm a bit surprised, but I still kiss back.

We make out way onto the bed and soon enough he's reaching for my shirt, but that's when I stop him by grabbing his wrist, making him look me in the eyes.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna do this? This is gonna be your first time." I say sincerely. "I don't want this to just be a distraction."

"Gee, I appreciate your concern, really, I do. And to tell you the truth, yeah, I am scared. But please, it's my decision. And I need to get my mind of things, and if this is the way I want to do it, please just let me." He says desperately.

I look up at him and suddenly I'm hit with the realization that he really wants this. He staring at me with these puppy dog eyes that I just can't resist, and so, I give in.

"Okay, fine. But I'm not going to be rough. I'm not gonna make your first time some kinky shit, we're making this nice and slow so that you can get used to it. That's my deal."

"Wait really?!" He asks excitedly.

"Yeah." I say, pulling him in for a kiss, this one significantly less heated.

We pull away and I slowly lift his shirt off of him, throwing it god knows where.

I lean down to his neck and press little kisses everywhere, going to where I know his sweet spot is and giving it some extra attention.

"Fuck-Gee." He moans out lightly.

"Shh." I remind him. "Mikey's still here."

He only nods in response, leaning forward and pulling my shirt off.

I flip us so that he's on his back on the bed, and I'm straddling his waist.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, you sure you're okay with doing this?" I ask, grabbing one of his hands and lightly running my finger over his knuckles.

"I'm 100% sure Gee." He says. "Take me."

"Fuck-" I say, immediately unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his legs, kissing on his inner thighs and then pulling his boxers off, exposing his dick and making him groan.

I open my bedside drawer and pull out some lube and a condom.

I turn my attention back to Frank and I kiss him again, almost as if I'm reassuring him for what's about to happen.

"I'm going to tell you right now, that it's going to hurt at first. But then it'll feel so good I promise." I say, pulling away from him and grabbing the lube.

"O-okay" He says anxiously.

"Hey." I say, lightly grabbing his thigh, causing him to look at me. "I would never lie to you. I promise you, it's worth it."

"I trust you." He says.

I smile at him before I pour the lube on one of my fingers, looking up at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Just do it." He says, closing his eyes.

I nod, not that he can see it anyway, and insert one finger into him.

I can see him visibly tense up, so I don't move. I wait until I see him relax a little before inserting another finger.

"God- you weren't lying-" He says, and I almost feel bad. But I know the better part is coming.

"Just wait a second-" I say, starting to move my fingers causing him to stiffen.

"When is it supposed to- fUCK!" He moans rather loudly, shocking us both, but making me smirk.

"Looks like I found it." I smirk, hitting it with my fingers once again, making him moan.

"O-oh god, that's s-so much better-" he says, throwing his head back.

I continue to prep him, making sure to stretch him as much as I can to reduce the pain.

When I pull my fingers out here whines, causing me to chuckle.

"Someone's impatient." I tease.

"S-shut up." He says, blush coating his face.

I tear open the condom and put it on myself, and then coating it with lube, turning to Frank.

"Now, once again, this is going to hurt. But I promise you it'll feel better." I reassure.

"Okay." he says simply.

I line myself up at his entrance and push my tip in, causing him to tense way worse than before. I lean down and start kissing him as I slowly push myself in, giving him something that maybe he can distract himself with.

Once I'm all the way in I notice a couple tears on his face, and I gently wipe them away.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask slowly.

"No." He says quickly. "Just give me a couple seconds to adjust."

"I'll move whenever you're ready." I reassure.

"You can move" He says after a little while, causing me to kiss him again before pulling myself out a little bit and pushing back in, making him let out a grunt that sounded like half pain and half pleasure.

I do it again, but this time I angle myself so that I know I'll hit his prostate.

"Fuckk-" He groans out, making me smile.

I hit that spot again, and after a while it seems like the pain had subsided for him.

I'm going at a steady pace, not too fast, but not extremely slow. But right now, neither of us are complaining.

I'm just glad that he can finally enjoy himself, and I think he's glad that I finally gave in.

After a while, his grunting starts to get louder, and he mutters out "I-I'm close."

After a couple more thrusts he hits his climax, and I follow shortly after.

I then immediately pull out and tie off the condom, throwing it in my trash can.

"Wow." Is all Frank says as he stares at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" I question teasingly, laying next to him on the bed.

"I liked that." He says with a smile, turning so he was facing me.

"I'm glad." I say.

"I can't wait until we do this again. Then we can actually make it interesting." He says with a wink.

"Damn, you're already thinking about next time? Jesus Christ, are you ever not horny?"

"Nope" he says, popping the p.

"We should probably take a shower." I say getting up and holding out my hand as an offer.

"Ughhh fine! Gosh, you just can't keep you hands off me huh?" He teases.

"Whatever." I say as I roll my eyes, pulling him up and dragging him with me to the bathroom.

-

"I'm really glad that you decided to do this." Frank says after we're in the shower for a while.

"Why?" I question.

"I just feel like we're like closer now, ya know? I've had my dick up your ass, you've had yours up mine, we're like one person."

"Oh my god." I say, giggling.

"Does this mean we're like both switches now? Like, we can do that thing where we like fight each other for dominance and shit? Cause that's hot."

"God, you're so horny." I joke.

But I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedkilljoy and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


	45. 45.

TW: Kidnapping, Needles 

Frank's POV

After Gee and I took a shower, I got dressed and left his house.

I told him I would walk, but he didn't like that idea. So he drove me home, and only left after he made sure that I got inside safely.

So, I've just been lounging around my house. I put a Ramones CD in our stereo system in the living room, and jammed out to that for a while until I got hungry.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich before sitting down at our bar-like table and scrolling through my twitter feed for a while.

Around 7PM I heard a knock at my door, so I got off of the stool I was sitting on and made my way to the front door.

I thought it was going to be a mailman with a package or something, which is why I was surprised to see a teenager I'd never seen before standing on my front porch.

"Hello?" I ask hesitantly. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." He says with a side-smile on his face, "I'm Joseph, I just moved in next door. My mom told me I should go say hi, I think my brother is gonna come over in a second."

"Oh, okay." I say nonchalantly.

I stand there for a couple of seconds before I start to see the "brother" start walking over.

And that's when my heart just about dropped.

"Uhm- I'm sorry I actually can't talk right now, I'm busy, a-and my mom will be home any second now-" I lie, moving to close the door, but Joseph holds out his arm and stops it from closing.

"Nonsense." He says with a devilish smile. "It'll only take a second."

"I can't, sorry." I say a bit more forcefully, slamming the door closed and locking and deadbolting it, immediately running to the backdoor and making sure that it was locked and deadbolted as well.

I then start to panic.

So I walk around my house, closing all the blinds and windows too, not taking any chances.

That's when I hear excessive knocking on my front door, and words that make my heart drop even more than it already did.

Come on out Frankie, wouldn't want the whole school knowing your little secret.

I'd never heard his voice before, but I knew that was him. Without a doubt.

That's when I started hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do.

There was constant knocking at my door, and words were being shouted through it, but I wasn't listening.

I could feel tears slipping down my face as I made my way upstairs.

Sweet Pea and Lois were barking and freaking out, but there's nothing I could do. They weren't going to stop until I came outside.

Then I got an idea. I walked down my stairs to make sure they were still out there, and once I realized they were, I dialed 911.

"911, What's your emergency?"

There are people outside my house banging on my door and screaming at me, and they won't go away.

"Are these people trying to harm you?"

Yes. Please get here fast. And please turn off your sirens, I don't want them running away before you can catch them.

"What's your name, sir?"

Frank Iero

"How old are you?"

17

"OKay, Frank, I will send the police your way, do you need medical assistance?"

Not right now.

"Can I get your address?"

336 Gates Avenue

"Okay sir, are all of your doors locked and windows closed?"

Yes, they are

"Where are you right now?"

I'm upstairs

"Okay sir, please stay on the line with me. If the situation progresses I need you to tell me. What are they doing right now?"

They're banging on my door and threatening me to come outside.

"Do not do that, stay put."

I am.

"Are you home alone?"

I am.

"Okay sir, please stay on the line for me."

I will.

"The police are on their way as we speak, is there-"

Wait.

"Sir, what's happening?"

They stopped.

"Sir I need you to stay put. They might be moving to another part of your house to try and get in."

W-what do I do?

"Lock yourself in a room that has an escape, easiest would probably be a window."

O-Okay

I slowly walk down my steps, the lack of noise only causing me to be more paranoid.

Once I get to the bottom step I look in every direction, making sure I'm completely alone before I move down my downstairs hallway, aiming for my moms room.

I know she has a window, and her bedroom door locks. It's my best bet.

I make my way through my house, the 911 dispatcher saying things in my ear that I'm not really listening too.

"Sir?"

I'm sorry, what'd you say?

"I asked if you were in a safe place"

I'm getting there

As I walk down the hallway, an arm wraps around my waist, causing me to scream and drop the phone that I was holding in my hands.

The person who grabbed me puts a hand over my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"I need you to shut up and cooperate. It'll be easier for both of us."

But, I wasn't going to let them take me that easily. So, I kick my leg backwards, nailing my captor in the balls, making their grip weaken just enough for me to slip free and grab my phone, putting it on speaker.

PLEASE HELP ME! THEY'RE IN MY HOUSE!

"Oh you motherfucker-" The person grumbles.

I back away from him, only to find that they weren't stupid.

I had backed into another person, who grabbed me and shoved me to the ground, holding me there.

"Gimme the shit-" they mutter to the one I had kicked.

He only grumbles in response, throwing something to the person holding me down.

I look up and see that it's a syringe. Oh hell no.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU DICK-" I scream, resisting as much as I could, but they were just too strong.

"Shhhh" they say tauntingly. "Just sleep Frankie."

And then, they stab the syringe into my arm, not bothering to be gentle.

I scream out in agony, but soon, I don't feel anything.

I want Gerard.

-

Gee's POV, about an hour later

"Gerard!" Mikey says, bursting through my door with an entourage of people behind him.

"Mikey, what the fuck-"

"Shut up! This is serious!"

I look around and scan the people behind him. I notice Pete, Brendon, Ryan, Ray, and Jamia. All of them are giving me a sympathetic expression.

"What's going on-"

Mikey only throws me his phone in response.

'Breaking news, 17 year old teenager Frank Iero has been reported missing. He called 911 an hour ago, saying something about people being outside his house, and then soon enough, inside. When police arrived at the scene, he was already gone. The only thing left behind was his cellphone. If you have any knowledge on who might've taken him, or where he might be, please let your local authorities know as soon as possible. We are currently searching for him, and will update you once we learn anything new about the situation. Our thoughts go out to Frank's friends and family, and please, stay safe out there.'

I look up at them all in disbelief.

"This is a joke...right?" I say.

Nobody responds.

"Somebody tell me right fucking now that this is a joke." I say, more sternly.

Then I see tears falling down Mikey's face, and that's when I knew this shit is real.

"No." I say quietly, nobody else saying a word, but their expressions saying enough.

I get off my bed and grab my car keys, pushing back everybody that was in my hallway.

"Gee, where are you going dude-" Pete says.

"I'm going to find Frank." I state simply.

"You don't know where he is." Mikey reasons, and that's when I pull out my phone.

I know who did this, I'm not stupid.

I go to Instagram and go into my settings, looking at my blocked list, and doing something I swore to myself I would never do.

I unblock Bert.

That's when I see two new messages in my DMs.

MrCracken76: I've got your little boyfriend.

MrCracken76: If you want him back, you know where I'll be


	46. 46.

Gerard's POV

I keep trying to make my way out the door, but I keep being stopped.

"You can't leave Gee you don't even know where he is-"

"YES I DO!" I practically scream, pushing off everyone's hands that were currently trying to hold me back.

"You do?!" Jamia asks quickly.

"Yes, I do. I know who took him, and I know where he is. And I'm going to go and save him."

"Gee, just call the cops and tell them where Frank is. They'll save him-"

"No. You don't understand. If Bert sees a police car he won't hesitate to put a bullet through Frank's head. I know him. We can't risk that."

Everyone is silent for a moment, until Pete speaks up.

"Well you're not going alone."

"Yeah, we'll go with you. We'll make up a plan." Ray reasons.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Gee, Frank is our friend too. Why are you taking this so personally?" Brendon asks.

Mikey, Pete, and I look at each other, not sure exactly what to say.

"We're just really close." I decide to say.

"Well, let's make a plan, and then all go together. Come on, there's seven of us, we can come up with something." Jamia says desperately.

"Okay, but if we're gonna make a plan we need to know our surroundings. Gee, where exactly is Frank?"

I pause, and then I turn to Mikey nervously. When I was with Bert, Mikey was always worried about me. He knew Bert was bad news, and he did his best to protect me.

I promised him that I would never let Bert peer pressure me into doing drugs. But, I broke that promise.

I never told Mikey that, though. I never wanted to disappoint him.

Bert knew how much I hated doing drugs, but he forced me into it anyway.

Whenever we would do it, we would go to this abandoned building by the river. Bert said that nobody would ever find us there, because he was one of the only ones who knew about it.

I hated going there. It always made me feel so gross and uncomfortable, but I knew that's where he would be.

"He's at this old abandoned building down by the river. I used to go there with Bert all the time."

"Who's Bert?" Brendon asks, clearly confused.

"Bert's my abusive ex boyfriend. He's the one who took Frank, and I wouldn't be surprised if Bob was with them too." I explain quickly.

"Okay, so we surround the place?" Ray says. "Everyone waits on the outside and Gee's walks in as a distraction. He makes sure that Bert isn't close to Frank, and if he's not, we rush."

"That has to work. I mean, if it's just Bert and Bob, we've got them outnumbered." Pete says. "We should be able to take them."

"Gee, I know you don't want to get the police involved, I have a plan." Mikey says.

"If we call the cops, Bert is going to kill Frank." I say aggressively. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"Just hear me out!" Mikey pleads. "We call the cops and we tell them to turn their sirens off and follow us to the building. We carry out Ray's plan, and only call in the cops if we are 100% sure that we need them. It's better to have them for backup than not have them at all and then have all of us die."

"They're not going to listen to your plan." I say.

"Just threaten them." Jamia says casually.

"Excuse me??"

"You have information that they want. You know where Frank is. If you call them and tell them that you'll only tell them where he is if they listen to your plan, they just might do it."

All of us look around at each other until I sigh.

"Fine. I guess it's worth a shot."

Frank's POV

When my eyes finally open I realize that I can't move.

I immediately start to panic and look around, realizing that I'm in what looks like an abandoned building.

I'm tied to a chair, but luckily my key still hangs around my neck.

That's when I realize that there are four people across the room talking to each other, seemingly arguing with each other.

I recognize Bert, Joseph, and Bob. The fourth guy I don't recognize, though, and I don't think any of them have realized that I'm awake yet.

"Why the fuck would you do that?! He could call the cops!" The one who I don't recognize speaks.

Bert only laughs, but not a laugh that makes me feel comforted. This laugh sends shivers down my spine.

"He knows better than that. He knows that if I see a police car his boyfriend is getting a bullet to the head." Bert says, causing me to tense.

Wait, they're talking about Gerard. Gerard knows where I am! Maybe he's coming to save me.

"He better." Joseph mumbles. "I'm not trying to go back to fucking jail, bro."

"Don't worry." Bert says as he turns around to face me.

"Ah you're awake, perfect." He says, walking over to me.

"W-what do you want?" I ask weakly, just now aware of the fact that my entire body hurts like hell, my arm especially.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little face. If Gerard cooperates, you won't have anything to worry about." He says.

"C-Cooperates?" I question.

"God, stop asking fucking questions and shut up!" Bert says harshly, taking the book bag off his back and pulling out a gun, cocking it, pointing it at me.

My eyes widen and I can feel tears slipping down my face, he only chuckles darkly.

"I'm not going to shoot you. Not unless I see a police car, or Gee refuses to come with me. So you better hope that your little boyfriend is smart."

I don't say anything, afraid that if I said the wrong thing he would hurt me.

He walks back over to where the other guys are standing, and they start talking, but I'm not listening.

I know Gerard. And I know that he would go with this man in an instant if it meant that I would be okay.

But I can't let him do that.

But if I somehow get out of here and leave, I have no idea where I am. I doubt I would be able to find my way home, so I'd probably just wander around outside until I died of starvation. But I didn't want that, either.

I didn't know what to do.


	47. 47.

Gee's POV

I was currently driving to the river, Mikey, Pete, Jamia, and Ray in the car with me. Brendon and Ryan were in a separate car following right behind us, and two police cars behind them, two policemen in each car. 

Jamia's plan had worked. We convinced the police to follow through with our plan, and now all we had to do was get Frank back.

I pulled over to the side of the road, turning off the car and getting out, everyone else following close behind me.

Once everyone is parked, I gather them together in a small group.

"The building that Frank is in is deep in these woods, so I need everyone to follow me closely. It's easy to get lost, so try to keep up." 

Everyone agreed, and soon enough we were walking through the forest. Everyone was so on edge, that no words were spoken. That is, until we reached where I could see the building.

I stopped walking, causing everyone behind me to stop as well.

"Why'd you stop?" Pete questions.

"Are we lost?" One of the policemen questions. 

"No, we're not lost. I just wanted to review the plan before we get there. So, Brendon, Ryan, Pete, Mikey, Ray, and Jamia find alternative entrances to the place. Once I know it's safe, and Bert's not holding a gun to Frank's head, I will scream. That is your guys' signal to rush in. Once you're in, all of you fight with as much power as you can to try and get to Frank." I explain, turning towards the policemen. 

"You guys only come in when we scream for you. That's when you can come in and start arresting people."

"Okay." They agree and I take a deep breath.

This was it. This all depended on me.

I continue walking and soon enough we've reached the building. Brendon, Ryan, Pete, Mikey, Ray, and Jamia all run around the building, finding their own ways to get in.

"Good luck kid." One of the policemen says quietly.

I take a deep breath as I climb through one of the broken windows, the way that Bert and I used to do together. 

Once I'm inside, I look around. There's nobody in this room, but I know they're here.

I hear voices talking, and I find myself making my way towards the voices. 

I round one specific corner, and that's when I see them.

Bert, Joseph, Bob, and Matt all talking. Frank is tied to a chair next to them, and luckily, his key remains around his neck. 

I decide that this was it. I better hope that this went to plan.

I step into the room rather loudly, making my presence known.

Bert immediately raises the gun that he was holding in his hand to Frank's head, making me start to cry.

"Gerard, I knew you'd find me." He says with a smirk on his face that I wish I could punch off.

"Put the gun down." I say, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. 

"No can do." He says, and then he nods his head in my direction.

Sooner than I can comprehend Joseph, Bob, and Matt are running towards me.

Matt wraps his hands around my wrists tightly, and Bob and Joseph come over and hold either one of my arms, making it so I'm not able to move.

"What the fuck?!" I struggle, but it's 3 to 1, I'm completely outnumbered. 

"Wouldn't want you hurting me." Bert says, still holding the gun to Frank's head.

I look Frank in the eyes and I start to cry. He looks so broken, so beaten, and it's all my fault.

If I never would've become friends with him, he would've never been in this situation.

I was dumb to thing that Bert wouldn't get his revenge on me, and now Frank's paying the price.

"Now, all you have to do is come with me." Bert says. "Then, I'll let Frank live, and we can get away from this town and be together again, like we always should've been." 

"D-don't do it." Frank says weakly. It's barely audible, but I heard it. "I-I'm n-not worth it." 

"I wouldn't listen to him if I were you, Gee." Bert says harshly, pressing the gun harder onto Franks head.

"I-'ll go with you." I say quickly, surprising him.

"Wait really?"

"Y-yes, if it means that Frank gets to live, then I-I'll do it." I say, trying to get him to lower the gun.

"Oh, well that was easy." he says, lowering the gun from Frank's head and walking right up to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Let's kiss to seal the deal." He says with a smirk, dropping his gun to the side.

I look over at Frank, and he looks so broken. I don't want to kiss him, but I know it's what I have to do.

Matt, Bob, and Joseph let go of me, allowing me to free my arms and lean forward, kissing Bert.

It's disgusting, and it makes me want to vomit. But, it doesn't last long.

I snake my arms around his neck and grab his hair, tugging it as hard as I could to get his face off of mine, and then kicking him as hard as I could in the stomach causing him to fall backwards.

And then, I scream.

Before I knew what was happening, Ray, Brendon, Ryan, Jamia, Pete, and Mikey had started running into the building. 

"Oh you motherfucker-" Bert says, immediately charging for me.

I dodge his attack, looking around and seeing Brendon and Matt currently in a fist-fight. 

Bob was currently fighting off anyone who tried to touch Frank, and that's when I see the policemen start piling in.

I didn't call for them yet! They're going to ruin everything!

Once Bert eyes the policemen I see him go to grab his gun that was previously thrown on the floor, but I tackle him before he could.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screams in my face as he flips us over and punches me square across the face. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" 

I then kick him in the balls, trying to get up from underneath him.

Once I succeed at doing so, I'm yanked away by Joseph.

"NO! FUCK!" I scream, struggling as hard as I could, but Joseph was way stronger than I was. 

So I watch as Bert grabs the gun from the floor and I'm crying uncontrollably. 

Everyone is all caught up with something else that they don't realize what's about to happen until it's too late.

I hear a noise that makes my ears go deaf.

BANG!


	48. 48.

BANG!

I didn't even realize what had happened until a couple seconds after the gun was fired.

Bert had aimed the gun at Frank, and I knew that he had every intention to shoot him. 

I thought that this was it. That he was going to shoot Frank, and he would be gone.

But that's not what happened. 

Someone jumped in the way. 

At the sound of the gunshot everybody stopped. Brendon and Matt stopped their fistfight, the policemen all froze in place, and everyone's heads turned. 

Joseph was the first to speak. 

"Bob?! What the fuck were you thinking?!?!"

I was so shocked. 

Bob had jumped in front of the bullet. On purpose.

I took advantage of Joseph's shock and broke free from his hold, immediately tackling Bert to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand. 

I could tell that Bert was just as shocked as the rest of us that Bob had did that.

One of the policemen then came running towards us and grabbed Bert's gun before he could snatch it back.

I quickly rolled off of Bert and the policeman grabbed him and yanked him up, immediately handcuffing him.

The other policemen quickly went to work as well, grabbing Joseph and Matt and handcuffing them too.

I quickly ran over to Bob and dropped down next to him on the floor.

I was surprised to see that he was still breathing. 

The bullet wound looked like it hit him in the thigh, so I don't think it'll be fatal as long as he gets treated quickly. 

"W-why did you do that?" I ask softly, looking him in the eyes. "Y-you just saved him."

"I-I never wanted to hurt h-him." Bob said, tears running down his face. "A-and I never wanted to hurt y-you either."

"So why did you?" I ask softly.

He doesn't respond immediately. He sighs, the silence getting thicker and thicker as I waited for an answer.

"Bert made me. H-he said that i-if I didn't make you pay than he would hurt my family. H-he made me do all that stuff to you, Mikey, and Frank. I-I never wanted to. B-But I love my family. I-I couldn't risk it."

I find myself crying then, realizing that Bob was just like me. He was just another victim of Bert's game.

Two of the policemen come over then, grabbing Bob and telling us that they were taking him to the nearest hospital. 

They also informed us that Bert, Joseph, and Matt would be going to prison. 

Once they left, I turned over and saw Frank and Jamia hugging, tears streaming down both their faces.

"D-don't ever do t-that to me again." Jamia said, holding Frank tightly. "I-I was so scared for you."

"I-I was scared too." Frank says.

Once he pulls away, him and I lock eyes. Before I can even think about it I started running towards him. 

I hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go of him again.

But then, he pulled away and looked up at me. He looked like he was leaning in for a kiss.

"But what about-" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"I don't care anymore."

He then leans in, and we kiss. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer, kissing him with as much passion as I could.

When we pull away, he looks up at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"What the fuck just happened." I hear Brendon whisper to Ryan, and I can't help but laugh.

Frank then locks in hand with mine, and turns around, facing the rest of the group.

Jamia is looking at me with a grin, and that's when I remembered that she already knew. 

"Gerard and I are dating." Frank says quickly.

"When did this happen?!" Ray questions. "And how come I didn't know about it."

"We didn't know either, if it makes you feel any better" Brendon says, motioning to Ryan who looked equally as shocked. 

"I kind of knew." Jamia said. "But I was waiting for you to say something."

"You guys don't care...do you?" Frank asks hesitantly.

"Bruh, you serious? You think that we'd care? Frank, we love you. We don't care if you're gay, I mean, we kinda all are." Ray says.

"It's true. I'd kinda be a hypocrite if I said it bothered me." Ryan says with a breathy laugh.

"Are you guys...." Brendon says, trailing off. "Ya know...." 

I look over at Frank to see that he's already looking at me. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to answer or not.

"We don't know." He says.

"Don't you want to?" Ray questions.

"I don't know.. What if we're not?" I ask. Frank and I had never even talked about trying before. I think we were both too scared to know the answer.

"You really think you guys wouldn't be?" Mikey says with a questioning glance. "I mean, come on Gerard."

"Yeah dude, you were willing to risk your life for him. You were fighting with everything you had to protect him. You were literally going to go alone to find Frank. Even if none of us were on your side, you still would've went." Pete says.

"Yeah, but any of you would've done the same." I reason.

"Maybe that's true, but you didn't seen the anger in your own eyes when we told you that you couldn't go and save him. When we all stopped you from leaving, you pushed us all away so angrily. You weren't going to stop until he was safe." Ryan says. 

"And Frank, we heard what you said before. You were going to let Bert shoot you in the head and kill you so that Gerard wouldn't have to go with him." Jamia says. "You also risked your life."

I didn't know what to say, and it looked like Frank didn't either.

"Come on guys, just do it!" Brendon says. "I'm literally dying over here- oh shit, maybe I shouldn't fucking say that, oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" 

"Dude, chill, it's alright." Frank laughs, and then he turns towards me.

"We don't have to do this if you won't want to." He mumbles. "I'm not going to pressure you." 

I take a deep breath, and even though my heart is beating so fast, and my brain is screaming fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, words come out of my mouth that I didn't even realize I said.

"Let's do it."

I could feel everybody's eyes on us as we both took our necklaces out from underneath our shirts. 

"Do you want to do the honors?" I ask, and he just smiles, nodding. 

He takes my lock in his hand, and his key in the other, and I could just tell, that he was nervous too. 

He looks up at me with nothing but love in his eyes and says "I love you."

"I love you too." I say, feeling tears start to form in my eyes for like the 20th time today.

He takes his key and tries to put it in the lock, and that's when my heart drops.

It didn't go in.


	49. 49.

Gee's POV

It didn't go in.

I could hear the audible gasps come from everyone who was watching, and I honestly didn't know what to do.

We weren't soulmates.

I was crying so much that I didn't even realize Frank was trying to get my attention.

"Gee! Gee, hey, Gee don't cry I'm an idiot-" Frank says quickly.

I start to back away from him, but he grabs my wrist and yanks me back to him.

He then grabs my lock again, and inserts his key again. But this time, it went in, and it clicked.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim, wiping the tears off of my face. "How the fuck is that possible?!"

"Uhh." Frank says and blushes the deepest red I've ever seen. "I put the key in upside down..." 

"oh my god you dumbass-" I say, pulling him in for a kiss.

I don't know how long we were kissing for, but we pull apart when we hear someone awkwardly cough.

We both blush as we look over to see everyone else standing there awkwardly, but then suddenly I'm attacked by a hug. 

And surprisingly enough, it was Mikey.

"I-I'm so happy for you." He says, and that's when I realized that he was crying. 

Mikey really wasn't one for emotions. He was very closed off, and he didn't really like to show how he felt often. So the fact that he was crying, not only in front of me, but in front of everyone else, really meant a lot to me. 

I didn't know what to say, so I just hug him close.

When we finally pull away, I turn to Frank.

"I want to go visit Bob."

"UHm, huh? Why?" Pete says. "He tormented you and tried to drug Frank. Twice."

"Did you hear what he said?" I ask, and he just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Bert made him do those things. He threatened him. He said that if Bob didn't do those things to me, Mikey, and Frank, that he would hurt Bob's family. And plus, Bob literally took a bullet for Frank. He saved his life." I say.

"Oh." Pete says quietly. 

Everybody is silent after that until Frank speaks up.

"Let's go visit him." He agrees as he takes my hand. 

Everyone else agrees after that, and they all follow me out of the woods and back to our cars.

Pete, Mikey, Frank and I get in one car and Ray, Jamia, Brendon, and Ryan get in the other. 

I drive as quickly as I could to the nearest hospital, figuring that's where he probably would be. 

Once we arrive I pull into the parking lot and Brendon pulls in next to me. I get out and walk over to their car.

"You guys don't have to come in if you don't want to. I mostly just wanted to do this for me, so you can wait here if you want. I won't be long." I say to Brendon through his window.

"Okay, that's cool." Brendon says.

"I wanna come in." Jamia says and gets out of the car.

"Alright, let's go." 

Mikey, Pete, Frank, Jamia and I make our way into the hospital, quickly walking to the lady at the front desk.

"Uh, we're here to see Bob Bryar." I say to the woman at the desk.

"Bryar? Okay uhh, third floor room 124." She says. 

"Okay, great. Thank you." I say.

The five of us walk to the elevator, riding in silence as we make our way up. We walk around the third floor for a while until we finally find the room. 

I put my hand on the door handle and keep it here for a second, wondering if this was really the right move to make.

But, Frank's reassuring hand on my shoulder tells me more than enough.

I turn the handle and open the door slowly, walking in first.

I turn my head and Bob's laying there on the bed. His head perks up, though, when he see's us walk in.

"Hey guys." He says weakly, and suddenly Frank is pushing past me and is over at Bob's side in a second. 

"Thank you so fucking much." He says. "Without you I would be dead."

"It's no problem." Bob says softly. "I just knew in my heart that what I was doing was wrong. I couldn't just stand there and let him shoot you." 

"You really do have a heart." Pete says. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry for all the times that I hurt any one of you. I didn't want too, but I didn't want to see what would happen if I didn't. I love my family, ya know? More than anything."

"I get that." I say. "And once again, thank you for saving his life. If you still feel guilty about anything that you did to us, I think this kind of makes up for it. I mean, you saved his life." 

"Thank you for that reassurance Gerard, it really means a lot to me." Bob says, and for once in my life, I think I'm liking Bob.

"As much as I hate the things you did to me, Bob." Mikey says suddenly. "I get it. If someone told me they'd hurt Gerard if I didn't do something for them, I would do it in a heartbeat. No matter the cost." 

Bob only smiles.

"So, you guys forgive me?"

"I know I do." Frank says. 

"I do. I mean, you saved my soulmates life. I could never repay you." I say.

"Wait, ya'll are soulmates?" Bob says, and I suddenly pause. I didn't even think about that sentence before it came out of my mouth.

"Congrats you guys." He says. 

Holy shit, who is this dude?? He's, happy for us??

"You don't care?" Frank asks, clearly also shocked.

"Nah, it's whatever. You were born that way. You love each other right? That's all that should really matter.

"Man, where has this Bob been all my life?" Pete jokes. 

Then suddenly, Jamia walks forward. She hasn't said anything this entire time, so I'm unsure of how she feels of Bob at the moment.

"Bob, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a pretty awesome dude. You saved my best friends life, you're not homophobic, you're apologizing for what you did, and you care about your family. So, Bob Bryar, I forgive you." 

"I forgive you too." Mikey says.

"Same here." Pete agrees.

And suddenly, for once, everything is okay.

Everything is alright.


	50. 50

Hey ya'll! Just letting you guys know that about an hour after this chapter is posted I'm going to be changing the name of this book. The name really doesn't fit the plot like I thought it would. Originally, when I first came up with the plot for this book, I was going to kill Gerard. But, now that I changed my mind, the title doesn't really make sense anymore. So, I'm going to change it. That is all! Happy reading.

-

Frank's POV

After we all left the hospital that day, things really started to change.

Bob was no longer out to kill me, and he no longer harassed Gerard or Mikey.

Dallon was still gone, and had been for a while, so we were all safe from him.

Bert, Matt, and Joseph were all found guilty of kidnapping. The police had several pieces of evidence, and many of my friends stood in as witnesses. 

Bob was going to end up going to jail as well, but because I was the victim of the situation and I wanted Bob free, they let him go. 

When I went home my mom bawled her eyes out when she saw me. She hugged me close and told me that she was quitting her job as a nurse to spend more time with me. I reassured her that that wasn't really necessary, but she told me that her friend is the manager of her own personal company and that she would gladly take my mom as a worker. 

I came out to my mom.

I told her about Gerard and I, and luckily she was very much accepting.

I grew closer with Gerard's dad as well, as weird as that sounds.

He wanted to spend as much time with Gerard and Mikey as possible. He said he felt like he had neglected them both his whole life because of how much his ex-wife tried to keep him away from them, acting as if they were a 'disease.' 

A lot of the time I would be there as well, so I got to know him pretty well.

Pete and Mikey are still going strong, but they don't want to know if they're soulmates. They both agree that it doesn't matter if they are or aren't, their love is still the same.

I respect that, and I understand exactly how they feel.

LynZ and Jamia ended up getting together. LynZ told me that what I had told her inspired her to start something with Jamia, and then they started dating. She said she would return the favor someday, but honestly I don't really need her too. She makes Jamia happy, and that's all I could really ask for.

Brendon and Ryan seem like they fall in love with each other more and more everyday. It's really sweet actually, seeing them love and care for each other in the way that they do. 

Now, it was about three weeks after the whole incident, Pete decided that he wanted another get together at his house. 

Of course, we all agreed, and when I walked through the door it brought me memories of when I first brought Gerard here.

That was when I was still the 'dominant' in the relationship. At least, until that night, that is.

He was so shy and timid that day, I remember him telling me how intimidated he was.

But, I also remember how fired up I was when he teased me in front of everyone. That sparked something in me that I'd never felt before.

But, nonetheless, I was still anxious. The reason I told him I wanted him to take the lead was because I was insecure. I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right, and I was afraid that I would mess something up.

But now that I'm further into this relationship, I feel more comfortable taking the lead. 

Tonight was a full house. We had Pete, Mikey, Gerard, Me, Brendon, Ryan, Jamia, LynZ, Hayley, Nicole, Josh, Tyler, Ray, and Patrick.

Once everyone arrives, Pete calls us all into the living room.

"Alright you whores, we have a newcomer so it's time for initiation!!" He announces loudly.  
"Oh shit, I forgot about this!" Jamia exclaims, grabbing LynZ by the wrist. "Come on, it's fun."

We all sit in a circle, similar to the way everyone had done when Mikey and I were the newcomers.

"Alright LynZ, you're the newcomer. So initiation is basically choosing anyone in the circle and making out in the closet with them. That's pretty much it, we're all just a bunch of horny teens so that's the best we could come up with." Pete exclaims.

"Aw shit. I choose Jamia then, we might be in their for a while, though.." LynZ says, yanking Jamia up with her and practically running into the closet with her.

"Well then, that shit was easy. While they're doing that, may I propose a game of truth or dare?" Pete asks.

"Isn't this what we did last time-"

"Yes! Shut up Patrick, I'm unoriginal okay? Anyway, moving on, who would like to start?"

The game goes on for quite sometime, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

After a while, we all sit down to watch some scary movies.

Gerard and I cuddle on the couch and everyone else makes themselves comfortable as well, making sarcastic comments and jokes throughout the movie, making the movie less of a thriller and more of a comedy. But hey, that's our friend group. 

After a while we all go our separate ways. Josh and Tyler claiming the guest room, Brendon and Ryan claiming the other guest room, and Mikey and Pete sleeping in Pete's room.

So, once again, Jamia, LynZ, Hayley, Nicole, Ray, Patrick, Frank and I were in the living room. 

Jamia and LynZ claimed the big couch, Hayley was sleeping on the chair, Nicole, Ray, and Patrick were content on the floor, and Gerard and I were on the small couch. 

At about 2 in the morning Gerard rolls over on the couch and makes eye contact with me. I think he was checking to see if I was asleep, but I definitely was not. 

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" He asks quietly.

I just smile, remembering the first time we were here and I asked him the same question. 

"Of course." I whisper back.

We slip off the couch quietly and slip on our jackets, walking opening the front door quietly and walking out.

We walk down the road in silence for a little before I speak.

"Why'd you want to take a walk?"

"I needed some air." He says simply, grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers in-between mine.

"I love you." I say randomly, seeming to catch him off-guard."

"I love you too Frank. I always will." 

-

Anddd boom! That's the end ya'll! Except...it's not!

I'm definitely making a sequel for this book, so Frank and Gerard's journey isn't quite over yet.

I'm not 100% what it will be called yet, but, I'm going to publish it soon!

When I do I will make sure to update this book and let you guys know, I hope you're just as excited for this sequel as I am!

Also, I would like to take the time to thank each and every person who has read this book from beginning to end. You guys are the reason that I'm even making a sequel in the first place. I honestly never thought that I would finish this book, but your guys' love for it really gave me enough motivation to stick with it and turn it into something amazing! 

Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you guys continue to show the sequel just as much love <3 <3

Until the sequel!


	51. Sequel!

The sequel is here!

It is called "Eternally Yours" and it is published right now! Go check it out and add it to your libraries!

Love ya'll! Thanks for all your support along my journey <3

**Author's Note:**

> *Also this story was originally written on Wattpad, so if it's easier for you to read it on there, my @ is Stressedsinner and the book title is the same. There is also lots more content on there for you to enjoy :)*


End file.
